ËÈ×ÍÀß ÑÎÁÑÒÂÅÍÍÎÑÒÜ OBSESSION
by Murbella R
Summary: Íà øåñòîì êóðñå Ðåìóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî âëþáëåí â ñâîåãî íàïàðíèêà ïî Çåëüÿì, íî Ìàëôîé ñ ýòèì ìèðèòüñÿ íå íàìåðåí.


Obsession  
Àâòîð: Rhys gwynbones@attbi.com   
Ïåðåâîä: Murbella murmiju@inbox.ru  
Ìîðàëüíàÿ ïîääåðæêà: Miju  
Ðåéòèíã:R  
Pairing: Snape/Lupin/Malfoy  
Æàíð:drama/angst  
Êðàòêîå ñîäåðæàíèå: Íà øåñòîì êóðñå Ðåìóñ îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî âëþáèëñÿ â ñâîåãî íàïàðíèêà ïî Çåëüÿì, íî Ìàëôîé íå íàìåðåí äåëèòüñÿ ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîñòüþ.  
Äèñêëåéìåð: îòêàçûâàþñü îò âñåãî, êðîìå óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ïîëó÷åííîãî ïðè ïåðåâîäå.   
Ãëàâà 1  
Ðåìóñ çàòàåííî íàáëþäàë çà òåìíîâîëîñûì ìàëü÷èêîì. Åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ìàëåíüêèé ñêàëüïåëü áîëòàëñÿ â ðóêå, ïî÷òè ïîêîÿñü íà ðàçäåëî÷íîì ñòîëå. Åìó íèêîãäà íå íàäîåäàëî ñìîòðåòü, êàê äâèãàåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, êàê åãî äëèííûå, áûñòðûå ïàëüöû ðàçäðàæèòåëüíî îòâîäÿò ñïóòàííûå áåçâîëüíûå ïðÿäè ÷åðíûõ áëåñòÿùèõ âîëîñ îò ëèöà. Êàê îí ðàáîòàåò ñâîèì íîæîì, ñ õèðóðãè÷åñêîé òî÷íîñòüþ íàðåçàÿ ñòåáëè áåëëàäîííû íà êðîøå÷íûå, íåâåðîÿòíî îäèíàêîâûå êóñî÷êè. Êîìíàòà ïðè ýòîì íàïîëíÿåòñÿ ðåçêèì è ãîðüêèì çàïàõîì. Êàê îí äîâîëüíî-òàêè íåîñòîðîæíî öåïëÿåò êîñòëÿâóþ ëîäûæêó çà ïåðåêëàäèíó ñòóëà, íà êîòîðîì ñèäèò, ïåðåíîñÿ âåñü ñâîé âåñ íà îäíó, âûñòàâëåííóþ âïåðåä, äëèííóþ íîãó. Íî åãî ÷åðíèëüíûå ãëàçà, îáû÷íî ïîëíîñòüþ ñîñðåäîòî÷åííûå íà ðàáîòå ðóê, ñåé÷àñ äåðæàò ïîä ïðèöåëîì äâåðü, íè íà ìèíóòó íå âûïóñêàÿ åå èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ. Îí äâèãàëñÿ àâòîìàòè÷åñêè è Ðåìóñ äîãàäûâàëñÿ, ïî÷åìó. Îò îäíîé òîëüêî ìûñëè îá ýòîì åãî æåëóäîê ñæèìàëñÿ â áåçîáðàçíûé è ìàëåíüêèé òîøíîòâîðíûé øàðèê.   
«Ñåâåðóñ?»   
«Õ-ì-ì?» - âûñîêèé ìàëü÷èê áåãëî âçãëÿíóë íà Ðåìóñà, íà ñàìîì äåëå ïî÷òè íå îáðàùàÿ íà íåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Åãî ðóêè, ïðîäîëæàþùèå íàðåçàòü ñòåáëè áåëëàäîííû, äâèãàëèñü íà àâòîïèëîòå.   
«Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî ñ òîáîé òàêîå ñåãîäíÿ?» - íåðåøèòåëüíî âûäàë âîïðîñ Ðåìóñ. Îí äóìàë… îí ïðåäïîëàãàë… îí, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îíè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì – äðóçüÿ. Íî ýòî áûë, îäíàêî, ñîâåðøåííî íîâûé äëÿ íåãî òèï âçàèìîîòíîøåíèé. Ðåìóñ, ìîæíî ñêàçàòü, áûë èñïîëíåí ñòðàõà, êîãäà â íà÷àëå èõ øåñòîãî êóðñà ïðåïîäàâàòåëü Çåëüåâàðåíèÿ ðàñïðåäåëèëà åãî äëÿ çàíÿòèé â ïàðó ê Ñåâåðóñó. Îí áîÿëñÿ êàê ïî ïðè÷èíå òîãî, ÷òî ïî÷òè áëàãîãîâåéíî òðåïåòàë ïåðåä ìàñòåðñòâîì äðóãîãî ìàëü÷èêà, òàê è ïîòîìó, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë íå òîëüêî ñëèçåðèíöåì, à â äîâåðøåíèå âñåãî, âõîäèë â ãðóïïó ïàðíåé, ÷üå ïðåäíàçíà÷åíèå, êàçàëîñü, ñîñòîÿëî â òîì, ÷òîáû âðàæäîâàòü ñ íèì è åãî äðóçüÿìè. Îí áûë îäíèì èç ïðèõâîñòíåé Ìàëôîÿ, à Ìàëôîé íåíàâèäåë âñåõ ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, îñîáåííî òåõ èç íèõ, êòî áûë áëèçîê ê Äæåéìñó Ïîòòåðó. Â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñàì ïî ñåáå Ðåìóñ åäâà ëè áûë ñèëüíî ïðèìåòíûì ìàëü÷èêîì, îí áûë âèíîâàò â îáîèõ ñëó÷àÿõ – ïîòîìó ÷òî ó÷èëñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðå è êðåïêî äðóæèë ñ Ïîòòåðîì. Íî, ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Ñåâåðóñ âûêàçàë áîëåå ÷åì óìåðåííûé èíòåðåñ, êîãäà Ðåìóñà íàçíà÷èëè ê íåìó ïàðòíåðîì ïî Çåëüÿì. Îí ïðèíÿë åãî, îêèíóâ ìëàäøåãî ìàëü÷èêà äîëãèì, îöåíèâàþùèì âçãëÿäîì. Òóò æå îíè ïðèñòóïèëè ê âûïîëíåíèþ èõ ïåðâîãî ñîâìåñòíîãî çàäàíèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ñîâåðøåííî áåñïðèñòðàñòíî äàâàë óêàçàíèÿ Ðåìóñó, õîòÿ è ñ íåêîòîðûìè îïàñåíèÿìè èëè ñ ÷åì-òî â ýòîì ðîäå âî âçãëÿäå. Êîãäà Ðåìóñ äîêàçàë, ÷òî ñïîñîáåí ñïðàâèòüñÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñ ëåãêèìè ïîðó÷åíèÿìè, òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê, êàçàëîñü, íåìíîãî ïîòåïëåë ê íåìó. Ìåñÿö ñïóñòÿ îíè, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, íà÷àëè âåæëèâûé ïðîöåññ îñòîðîæíîãî îáìåíà ìàëûì êîëè÷åñòâîì èíôîðìàöèè. Ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿ â ìóçûêå, ìàëåíüêèå ïîäðîáíîñòè îá óâëå÷åíèÿõ, êîòîðûì îíè ïðåäàâàëèñü â ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ, êíèãè, êîòîðûìè îíè çà÷èòûâàëèñü. Â èòîãå îíè íà÷àëè äåëèòüñÿ è áîëåå ëè÷íîé èíôîðìàöèåé, õîòÿ è íè÷åì òàêèì, ïîòðÿñàþùå ñîêðîâåííûì. Ñìåøíûå èñòîðèè èç æèçíè äðóçåé è ÷ëåíîâ ñåìüè, íàìåêè î æèçíåííûõ óñòðåìëåíèÿõ è àìáèöèÿõ, ôàíòàçèè è íî÷íûå êîøìàðû…  
«Ýòî… íó.. íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî», - îòâåò Ñåâåðóñà âûäåðíóë Ðåìóñà èç åãî çàäóì÷èâîé ìå÷òàòåëüíîñòè. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí îòìåòèë, ÷òî íà îëèâêîâûõ ùåêàõ ñëèçåðèíöà âíåçàïíî ïðîñòóïèëè áàãðîâûå ïÿòíà ðóìÿíöà. Ïî ìåðå íàñòóïëåíèÿ áîëåå ãëóáîêîé îñåíè çîëîòèñòàÿ êîæà Ñåâåðóñà ïîñòåïåííî ñòàíîâèëàñü áëåäíîé îò íåäîñòàòêà ñîëíöà. Ðåìóñ íà äîñóãå ðàçìûøëÿÿ íà ýòó òåìó, ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà ñòàíåò âçðîñëûì, ñêîðåå âñåãî, áóäåò åùå áëåäíåå, åñëè òîëüêî íå íàó÷èòñÿ çàñòàâëÿòü ñåáÿ ïðîâîäèòü áîëüøå âðåìåíè íà îòêðûòîì âîçäóõå. Îòîðâàâøèñü îò ýòèõ ìûñëåé, Ðåìóñ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàëñÿ íà òîì, êàê íåîáû÷íî ñåáÿ âåäåò åãî äðóã. Ýòî íåðâíîå çàèêàíèå òàê íå âÿçàëîñü ñ åãî îáû÷íîé òèõîé è ñäåðæàííîé ìàíåðîé ðàçãîâîðà. Âîîáùå-òî Ðåìóñ çíàë ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ñïðàøèâàë íàïðÿìóþ. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà è òàê áûëî ñîâåðøåííî ÿñíî, ÷òî â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè áåñïîêîèò ñëèçåðèíöà. À Ñåâåðóñ îáû÷íî íå ïðèâåòñòâîâàë èçëèøíåãî ëþáîïûòñòâà â ñâîé àäðåñ. «Ëàäíî. Íî åñëè ýòî ÷òî-òî, î ÷åì òû õîòåë áû ïîãîâîðèòü…», - îí ïîçâîëèë ïðèãëàøåíèþ ïîâèñíóòü â âîçäóõå, áóäó÷è óâåðåííûì, ÷òî îíî òàê è îñòàíåòñÿ áåçîòâåòíûì. Ñâîè îðåõîâîãî öâåòà ãëàçà îí îòâåë îò èõ ïðåäìåòà èçó÷åíèÿ – ïàðòíåðà ïî Çåëüÿì. Âìåñòî ýòîãî Ðåìóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà áåðåæíîì óäàëåíèè êðûëûøåê ó íåñêîëüêèõ çàñóøåííûõ ñòðåêîç.   
Îáà ðàáîòàëè â òèøèíå íåìíîãî äîëüøå íåñêîëüêèõ ìãíîâåíèé, çàòåì Ñåâåðóñ çàãîâîðèë. Åãî ãîëîñ ïðè ýòîì çâó÷àë òàê íåëîâêî, áóäòî ýòî ÿâèëîñü íåîæèäàííîñòüþ äëÿ íåãî ñàìîãî – «Íó, òû ïîìíèøü òîãî ïàðíÿ… ÿ ãîâîðèë òåáå, ÷òî ÿ áûë…. Íó, â îáùåì, ýòî…» Ðåìóñ êèâíóë, ñ óñèëèåì ïîäàâëÿÿ ìó÷èòåëüíóþ äðîæü â æåëóäêå. Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå óïîìèíàë ñâîåãî áîéôðåíäà ïî èìåíè, íî îí è òàê çíàë, êòî èìåííî ýòî áûë. Äîñòàòî÷íî áûëî òîëüêî îäíîãî âçãëÿäà â ýòè ÷åðíèëüíîãî öâåòà áåçäíû âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà Ìàëôîé âõîäèë â êîìíàòó, êàê îíè ñëåäîâàëè çà ñòàðøåêóðñíèêîì ñ íåèñòîâûì, ïî÷òè áîëåçíåííûì áëåñêîì, òàê ðåäêî çàãîðàâøèìñÿ â äðóãîå âðåìÿ. Ñåâåðóñ âûãëÿäåë òàê äüÿâîëüñêè ðàíèìî, âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà Ìàëôîé áûë â åãî ïîëå çðåíèÿ.  
«ß ïîìíþ».  
«Íó… îí ïðåäëîæèë ìíå âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ íèì ïîñëå Àðèôìàíòèêè, è… íó, ìíå ïðîñòî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî ìîãëî ñëó÷èòüñÿ. Âîò è âñå.». Ðåìóñ èçóìèëñÿ, çà÷åì Ñåâåðóñ âîîáùå âñå ýòî ãîâîðèë… Îí èñêëþ÷èòåëüíî ðåäêî äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè ïðèáëèæàëñÿ ê òàêèì ëè÷íûì äåòàëÿì ñâîé æèçíè, îñîáåííî ê òåì, êîòîðûå ïðîÿñíÿëè áû ïðè÷èíó åãî áåñïîêîéñòâà. Íå òî, ÷òîáû åìó áûëî î÷åíü ïðèÿòíî, ÷òî òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê òàê îòêðûëñÿ, íî ñàì ôàêò, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íàñòîëüêî ÿâíî ëãàë î ãëóáèíå ñâîèõ ïåðåæèâàíèé íàñ÷åò ïðåäìåòà ðàçãîâîðà… Ãðèôôèíäîðåö, óäèâëÿëñÿ, çà÷åì òîãäà Ñåâåðóñ âîîáùå âîçîáíîâèë îáñóæäåíèå ýòîãî âîïðîñà.   
«À-à-à...», - Ðåìóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî òàêòè÷íî è íåéòðàëüíî. Îí ïûòàëñÿ íå ïîêàçûâàòü çàêèïàþùåå ÷óâñòâî ãíåâà è îòâðàùåíèÿ, êîòîðûå îí âñåãäà èñïûòûâàë, êîãäà ïðåäñòàâëÿë Ñåâåðóñà è Ìàëôîÿ âìåñòå. Äðîæü ýòîé íåíàâèñòè âûðàñòàëà â íåì âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îí âèäåë, ÷òî ñåìèêóðñíèê îáõîäèòñÿ ñ åãî äðóãîì ñ ãîðàçäî ìåíüøèì îáîæàíèåì è ïðåäàííîñòüþ, ÷åì òîò çàñëóæèâàë. Ðåìóñ íå áûë âïîëíå óâåðåí, êîãäà èìåííî îí ñòàë áåçíàäåæíî îäóðìàíåí Ñåâåðóñîì, íî ôàêò îñòàâàëñÿ ôàêòîì è ýòî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî, íåñîìíåííî, çàïóòûâàëî è îñëîæíÿëî åãî æèçíü, âîëíóÿ è òðåâîæà âñå áîëüøå è áîëüøå.  
«Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò…», - ïðîäîëæàë ñëèçåðèíåö òîíîì, êîòîðûì îí ÿâíî ïûòàëñÿ óáåäèòü ñàìîãî ñåáÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì Ðåìóñà, è ãðèôôèíäîðåö îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî áîëüøå íå â ñèëàõ ñäåðæàòü ñâîé ÿçûê çà çóáàìè: «Ïî÷åìó… ÿ èìåþ â âèäó, ÷òî òû â íåì íàøåë?»  
«Òû âðÿä ëè ïîéìåøü», - Ñåâåðóñ òèõî âçäîõíóë, íåâèäÿùå óñòàâèâøèñü âïåðåä, ïåðåä òåì êàê èñïóãàííî è íàïðÿæåííî ïîâåðíóòüñÿ â ñòîðîíó Ðåìóñà – «Òîëüêî íå òû». Òåïåðü åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë òèøå è ìÿã÷å, è ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ïåðåáîðîë ñèëüíîå æåëàíèå íàõìóðèòüñÿ è âçáåøåííî ïîñìîòðåòü íà äðóãà. //Îí ÷òî, äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ ðåáåíîê!!? Âñåãî ëèøü ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ ïî÷òè íà ãîä åãî ìëàäøå… èëè ýòî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ ãðèôôèíäîðåö, è îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷èñòîñåðäå÷íî âåðèò âî âñþ ýòó áëàãîðîäíóþ ÷åïóõó!!?//  
«Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîéìó. Ïîïðîáóé, îáúÿñíè ìíå», - Ðåìóñ íå ñìîã ñäåðæàòü âûçîâà, êîòîðûé ïðîòÿíóëñÿ «êðàñíîé íèòüþ» ñêâîçü åãî ñëîâà, ïðîçâó÷àâøèå, ïî åãî ìíåíèþ, ïðèãëàøàþùå. È âîò òåïåðü ñ óæàñîì íàáëþäàë, êàê çàêðûâàëîñü ëèöî åãî äðóãà. Åãî çàùèòíàÿ ìàñêà âåðíóëàñü íà ïðåæíåå ìåñòî ïëàâíî è ñïîêîéíî, ÷òî ãîâîðèëî î ãîäàõ ïðàêòèêè. Ó íåãî áûëî òàêîå ëèöî, êîòîðîå äàæå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîêîÿ âûãëÿäåëî âûøêîëåííûì, çàáàððèêàäèðîâàííûì ëåäÿíûìè ìàíåðàìè è îñòðûì, êàê áðèòâà, ÿçûêîì. Â öåëîì, ýòî ïðåâîñõîäíî ñêðûâàëî åãî ïîäëèííûå ÷óâñòâà. Ðåìóñ áûë óäèâëåí, ïî÷òè øîêèðîâàí, â ïåðâîå âðåìÿ, êîãäà óâèäåë, êàê ñïàäàëà ýòà øèðìà. Õîòÿ, ìîæåò áûòü, èìåííî òîãäà, íà ñàìîì-òî äåëå, âñå è íà÷àëîñü, ýòè ïåðâûå ïîêàëûâàíèÿ è òðåïåò åãî îäåðæèìîñòè.   
«ß òàê íå äóìàþ, Ëþïèí», - îò÷åòëèâî è æåñòêî ïðîçâó÷àëè îêîí÷àòåëüíî îòñòðàíÿþùèå ñëîâà ñòàðøåãî ìàëü÷èêà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñàì îí ïîâåðíóë ñâîè óäèâèòåëüíûå ãëàçà îáðàòíî ê ðàáî÷åìó ñòîëó, ñîñðåäîòî÷èâøèñü íà çàâåðøåíèè íàðåçêè. Ðåìóñ ñîêðóøèòåëüíî è ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçäîõíóë è ïðèñòóïèë ê ìåäëåííîìó âûñûïàíèþ â êèïÿùèé êîòåë äâåíàäöàòè ïàð ñòðåêîçèíûõ êðûëûøåê.   
«ß, çíàåøü ëè, íå ðåáåíîê», - ïðîøåïòàë îí ñåáå ïîä íîñ è áûë ïîòðÿñåí, óñëûøàâ øèïÿùèé ãîðëîâîé çâóê, ñ÷èòàâøèéñÿ ó Ñåâåðóñà ñìåõîì.   
«ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ðåáåíîê. Íî òû è íå âçðîñëûé. Ýòî ñóùåñòâåííî ìåíÿåò äåëî». Ðåìóñ îñìåëèëñÿ ïîäíÿòü ñâîè òåïëûå ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîéìàòü óñêîëüçàþùèé âçãëÿä òåìíûõ. Îäíà èç ðåäêèõ óëûáîê Ñåâåðóñà èçîãíóëà òîíêèå, èçÿùíûå ãóáû ìàëü÷èêà. – «Ìû æèâåì â ðàçíûõ ìèðàõ, Ëþïèí. Â î÷åíü ðàçíûõ ìèðàõ. Âîò, ïî ìîåìó ìíåíèþ, è âñå». Ðåìóñ íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîäåëàòü, íî îòâåò íà ýòè ñëîâà âûðâàëñÿ íåïðåäíàìåðåííî è íåîæèäàííî. Îí óëûáíóëñÿ, åãî ëèöî îñâåòèëîñü ðàäîñòüþ îò âíåçàïíîé îòêðîâåííîñòè åãî äðóãà: «Õîðîøî, Ñåâ. Íî, ìîæåò, ìû è íå â òàêèõ óæ è ðàçíûõ ìèðàõ æèâåì, êàê ìíå êàæåòñÿ. Òû âåäü ïî÷òè íè÷åãî íå çíàåøü îáî ìíå». Îí ñäåëàë ñâîé òîí áîëåå ëåãêèì, ñëåãêà äðàçíÿùèì – «Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ïðèíîøó â æåðòâó äåâñòâåííèö ïðè ñâåòå ïîëíîé ëóíû … Èëè ÷òî íå òàíöóþ ãîëûì âîêðóã êèïÿùåãî êîòëà, äîâåðõó íàáèòîãî óïèòàííûìè ìëàäåíöàìè?» Íàãðàäîé åìó áûëà ÿñíàÿ óëûáêà äðóãà.  
«Ýòî òî, ÷òî òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàåøü î ëþáèìûõ çàíÿòèÿõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ?». Ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà, îáû÷íî çàêðûòîå è ïîãðóæåííîå â ìðà÷íûå ðàçäóìüÿ, ñòàíîâèëîñü ïî÷òè ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó êðàñèâûì, êîãäà îí óëûáàëñÿ. Îí ïðîñòî ïðåîáðàæàëñÿ äî íåóçíàâàåìîñòè. Êîíå÷íî, Ðåìóñ çíàë íå ñëèøêîì ìíîãèõ, êîòîðûå ñîãëàñèëèñü áû ñ ýòèì… Íî åìó âñåãäà íðàâèëàñü ÿðêîñòü â ýòèõ ñìóãëûõ ÷åðòàõ, ñèëà è íåïðèñòóïíîñòü ýòîãî äëèííîãî, àðèñòîêðàòè÷åñêîé ôîðìû, íîñà è âûðàçèòåëüíûõ ãóá, äàæå äî òîãî, êàê îí ïîëíîñòüþ è áåçíàäåæíî âëþáèëñÿ.  
«Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòîò êîòåë íå íàïîëíåí êðîâüþ äåâñòâåííèö è ìëàäåíöåâ, êîòîðûõ ìû ïðèíåñëè â æåðòâó … â íî÷ü íîâîëóíèÿ, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Ëþïèí, òû äîëæåí áûòü ãîðàçäî âíèìàòåëüíåå íà ñâîèõ çàíÿòèÿõ ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ. È ÷åìó òîëüêî ó÷èëè ýòèõ îòâðàòèòåëüíûõ äåòåé âñå ýòè äíè?», - ó Ñåâåðóñà ïîëó÷èëàñü äîâîëüíî õîðîøàÿ è áëèçêàÿ èìèòàöèÿ ñâàðëèâûõ èíòîíàöèé ïðîôåññîðà Âåíîçû. Äëÿ Ðåìóñà ýòî áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì, è îí âçîðâàëñÿ çàëèâèñòûì õîõîòîì, íå÷àÿííî âîòêíóâ ñâîé ðàçäåëî÷íûé íîæ â ðàáî÷èé ñòîë.   
«Ñåâ! Ýòî æå óæàñíî…»  
«Òåáå âåäü íðàâèòñÿ…», - îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ âûñîêîìåðíî, âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü. Îäíîâðåìåííî îí ñêèäûâàë ðåçêî ïàõíóùèå êóñî÷êè ñòåáëåé â êîòåë è íàáëþäàë, êàê îíè ìåäëåííî ïîãëîùàþòñÿ çåëåíîâàòûì âàðåâîì. Ïðè ýòîì îí ìåëüêîì ïîãëÿäûâàë íà âñå åùå õèõèêàþùåãî Ðåìóñà. «Ëàäíî, òû ïîìåøàé ëó÷øå ýòî… À ÿ ñõîæó çà àêîíèòîì è ñòîðàêñîì â êëàäîâêó. Îíè íóæíû íàì, ÷òîáû çàêîí÷èòü ñåãîäíÿøíþþ ÷àñòü ðàáîòû. Ïîòîì ìû äîâåäåì âñå äî ìåäëåííîãî êèïåíèÿ è îñòàâèì íà íî÷ü íà ìåäëåííîì îãíå, ïîñëå ÷åãî íàäî áóäåò äîáàâèòü ïå÷åíü ãðèôîíà è êîí÷èêè ãàëî÷üèõ êðûëüåâ».   
«Óõ òû!!! Òû âñïîìèíàåøü âñå ýòè âåùåñòâà, àáñîëþòíî íå çàäóìûâàÿñü?!!!» Ðåìóñ íèêîãäà íå ïåðåñòàâàë óäèâëÿòüñÿ, êàêèì îáðàçîì Ñåâåðóñ ìîã îòáàðàáàíèòü ëþáîé ìíîãîêîìïîíåíòíûé ðåöåïò ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ äàæå ñàìûõ ñëîæíûõ çåëèé ïðè ìàëåéøåé íåîáõîäèìîñòè.  
«Ìåøàé», - îòâåòèë ñòàðøèé ìàëü÷èê, óêàçàâ ðóêîé íà êîòåë, ïðè ýòîì ïðèïîäíÿâ áðîâè ñ ëåãêîé òåíüþ ñâîåé ïðåäûäóùåé óëûáêè. Ðåìóñ ñóåòëèâî ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä êîòëîì â ìåëîäðàìàòè÷åñêîì æåñòå. «Ñëóøàþñü, ïðîôå-å-å-ññîð», - ïðîòÿíóë îí, áåðÿ äëèííóþ äåðåâÿííóþ ëîæêó è îáìàêèâàÿ åå â çåëüå. Ñåâåðóñ óäîâëåòâîðåííî êèâíóë è ñêðûëñÿ çà âåíòèëÿöèîííîé äåðåâÿííîé äâåðüþ, âåäóùåé â êëàäîâóþ êîìíàòó. Ïðåäïîëàãàëîñü, ÷òî òîëüêî ñåìèêóðñíèêè èìåëè ïðàâî áûâàòü òàì. Îäíàêî, Ñåâåðóñ äîáèëñÿ ïîçâîëåíèÿ íà äîñòóï â ñâîè íåñëûõàííûå 13 ëåò, åùå íà òðåòüåì êóðñå. Ïîêà ñòàðøèé ìàëü÷èê âðåìåííî íàõîäèëñÿ â îòäàëåíèè, Ðåìóñ ïîçâîëèë ñåáå íåìíîãî è ñ÷àñòëèâî ïîìå÷òàòü íàä êîòëîì, ìåäëåííî ïîìåøèâàÿ çåëüå è îòïóñòèâ ñâîè ìûñëè áëóæäàòü ïî çàëèòûì ëóííûì ñâåòîì ïîëÿì åãî ôàíòàçèé. Ýòè ìå÷òû ÷àñòî áûëè òåì, ÷åãî-ïîêà-åùå-íå-áûëî, õîòÿ… òî, ÷òî Ðåìóñ ðàçðåøèë ñåáå ñåãîäíÿ, áûëî, ñêîðåå ïîõîæå íà òî-÷åãî-íèêîãäà-íå-ìîæåò-áûòü. Íî îí íå ïîçâîëÿë äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè ñîêðóøèòü ñâîè áëàæåííûå ìå÷òû, â êîòîðûõ ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ â ðîëè ãåðîÿ.  
«Óáåðè îò íåãî ñâîè ãðÿçíûå ëàïû, Ìàëôîé!», - áðîñèë Ðåìóñ âûçîâ ñòàðøåêóðñíèêó - ñëèçåðèíöó ñòàëüíûì ãîëîñîì, ñîâñåì íå ïîõîæèì íà åãî îáû÷íûå, òàêèå ìÿãêèå èíòîíàöèè. Ñåðåáðÿíîâîëîñûé ïàðåíü ïî-çâåðèíîìó îùåðèëñÿ, êðåïêî õâàòàÿ Ñåâåðóñà çà çàïÿñòüå, è ñæèìàÿ ìåðòâîé õâàòêîé.   
«È ÷òî áóäåò, åñëè ÿ íå ñäåëàþ ýòîãî, Ëþïèí?», - ñìåøíîé (â åãî âîîáðàæåíèè) Ìàëôîé ãîâîðèë äîâîëüíî õíûêàþùèì ãîëîñîì è îáëàäàë áåçîáðàçíûì ëèöîì, óêîìïëåêòîâàííûì õîðîøèì íàáîðîì ïðûùåé.   
«Òîãäà ÿ òåáÿ ñäåëàþ!», - ëèõî è ñòðåìèòåëüíî Ðåìóñ âûñòóïèë âïåðåä, ñõâàòèë ðóêó Ìàëôîÿ, è ñèëüíî ñäàâèâ, çàñòàâèë åãî îòïóñòèòü Ñåâåðóñà. Ïðè÷åì âñå ýòî ñîïðîâîæäàëîñü æàëîáíûì ïîäâûâàíèåì áëîíäèíà, êîòîðûé â èòîãå ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïåðåøåë íà ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âèçã. «Òû çàïëàòèøü çà ýòî!», - Ìàëôîé áðîñèëñÿ íà Ðåìóñà, íî ìëàäøåêóðñíèê ëåãêî íûðíóë âáîê, óêëîíèâøèñü îò óäàðà, è ïîðàçèë ýòîãî òèïà óæàñàþùåé ïîäà÷åé â ÷åëþñòü, çàñòàâèâ òîãî êðàñèâî ïðîëåòåòü ïàðó ìåòðîâ è ïëîòíî âïå÷àòàòüñÿ â ñòåíó ñïèíîé.  
«Î, Ðåìóñ! Êàê ÿ ìîãó îòáëàãîäàðèòü òåáÿ?!! Íî ïî÷åìó… ïî÷åìó òû ýòî ñäåëàë?!!!», - ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Åãî ïûëàþùèå òåìíûå ãëàçà ñ îáîæàíèåì ñìîòðåëè íà ñâîåãî ñïàñèòåëÿ. Ðåìóñ äâèíóëñÿ âïåðåä, çàêëþ÷àÿ âûñîêîãî ìàëü÷èêà â ñâîè îáúÿòüÿ.   
«Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ. ß âñåãäà õîòåë… è ÿ íå ìîã ñìîòðåòü, êàê îí ëàïàåò òåáÿ õîòÿ áû åùå îäèí äåíü!» Ñâåòëûå ãëàçà Ðåìóñà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ ýòèìè, ïîäîáíûìè ïîëèðîâàííîìó ÷åðíîìó äåðåâó, åãî ãîðàçäî áîëåå ìóæåñòâåííàÿ, ÷åì â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè ãðóäü âçäûìàëàñü îò íàïîðà íàêîïèâøèõñÿ ÷óâñòâ.  
«Òû ýòî èñêðåííå, Ðåìóñ!!? Ïîòîìó ÷òî … ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ òîæå âñåãäà ëþáèë òåáÿ. ß òîëüêî áîÿëñÿ ïðèçíàòüñÿ òåáå â ýòîì…» Ñ ýòîãî ìåñòà, íà ïèêå åãî ôàíòàçèè, íà÷èíàëèñü âåùè, ãîðàçäî áîëåå êîíêðåòíûå è íåñêîëüêî áîëåå ôèçè÷åñêîãî ñâîéñòâà. Ðåìóñ ñ÷àñòëèâî ïîçâîëèë ñâîèì ìûñëÿì ñúåõàòü ê ãëóáîêèì ïîöåëóÿì è æàðêèì îáúÿòüÿì ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîé ïëîòè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñàì îí ïðîäîëæàë ìåøàòü çåëüå, ïî÷òè ïðîçåâàâ çâóê îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè êëàññà. Îí áûë âîçâðàùåí â ðåàëüíîñòü äîâîëüíî áîëåçíåííûì òû÷êîì â ñïèíó, îäíîâðåìåííî ñ ÷åì çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ êðèêíóë åìó ïî÷òè â óõî: «Ýé, Ðåìóñ! Ó òåáÿ òàêîå ôàíòàñòè÷åñêîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà! ×òî çà äåâ÷îíêà âîñïëàìåíèëà òàêèå «òåìíûå ñòðàñòè»?!!» - ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ Áëýê â íåñêðûâàåìîì âîñõèùåíèè.   
  
Ãëàâà 2  
  
Ñåâåðóñ óñëûøàë ïðèãëóøåííûé çâóê ðàçãîâîðà, äîíîñèâøèéñÿ èç ïóñòîãî êëàññà, è çàìåð. Åãî èçÿùíûå ïàëüöû çàñòûëè íà îäíîé èç íåèñ÷èñëèìîãî ìíîæåñòâà îäèíàêîâûõ ñòåêëÿííûõ áóòûëîê. Îí óçíàë ñïîêîéíûå èíòîíàöèè Ëþïèíà, íî âîò äðóãîé ãîëîñ… ýòî Ëþöèóñ? Çàêóñèâ íèæíþþ ãóáó, îí ñòÿíóë ñ ïîëêè ôëàêîí÷èê ñ èçìåëü÷åííûì àêîíèòîì è ïîïûòàëñÿ óíÿòü áåøåíóþ ãîíêó ñåðäöà. Èç êëàäîâêè îí âûøåë ñ âïîëíå áåñïðèñòðàñòíûì âèäîì.   
«Áëýê?»  
«Ñíåéï!!!?»  
Íàõìóðèâøèñü, Ñåâåðóñ ïîñïåøíî ïðîøåë ê ñòîëó. Ìàëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Áëýê áûë ñèëüíî ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì. Îí ïðîñòî ëîïàëñÿ îò çëîñòè. Ñåâåðóñ ïîñòàâèë äâå áóòûëêè íà ñòîë, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïîðàæåííûå âçãëÿäû ñâîåãî ïàðòíåðà ïî ëàáîðàòîðèè, êàê áóäòî ïûòàþùèåñÿ âêëèíèòüñÿ ìåæäó íèì è Áëýêîì.   
«Ðåìóñ! Òû íå ãîâîðèë ìíå, ÷òî çàíèìàåøüñÿ çäåñü ñî Ñíåéïîì!», - ñëîâà Áëýêà ïðîçâó÷àëè ñ ðåçêèì íåïðèÿòèåì è ÿðîñòüþ. Ñåâåðóñ ñ êàêèì-òî áåçó÷àñòíûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ, êàêèå ìÿãêèå, óìèðîòâîðÿþùèå ñëîâà ïðèìåíèò òàêîé îáû÷íî òèõèé Ëþïèí, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü ñâîåãî äðóãà.  
«ß íå çíàë, ÷òî îáÿçàí îáñóæäàòü ñ òîáîé âñå ñâîè äåéñòâèÿ», - òîí ìàëü÷èêà áûë òîëüêî èíååì íå ïîêðûòûé – òàêîé õîëîäíûé – è Ñåâåðóñ âîççðèëñÿ íà íåãî â èçóìëåíèè. Âçãëÿä, èñïîëíåííûé ðåøèìîñòè è ðàçäðàæåíèÿ â îðåõîâî-êàðèõ ãëàçàõ áûë äëÿ íåãî îòêðîâåíèåì. Îí ñêîëüçíóë âçãëÿäîì íà Áëýêà, êîòîðûé çàñòûë, î÷åâèäíî, â øîêå, çàïóñòèâ îäíó ðóêó â ñâîè âåëèêîëåïíûå, ÷åðíûå êàê ñìîëü âîëîñû. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòîò ñòîëáíÿê ïðèäàë Áëýêó âåñüìà ïîñòíûé âèä, äîâîëüíî óñìåõíóëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ Ñåâåðóñ. Áûëî ïðèÿòíî âèäåòü ñåìèêóðñíèêà - ãðèôôèíäîðöà óòðàòèâøèì äàð ðå÷è.   
«Íî… Ðåìóñ…», - ñòàðøèé ïàðåíü áûñòðî âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè, ê äîñàäå Ñåâåðóñà – «Ýòî æå Ñíåéï. Îí ñëèçåðèíåö, ïîìíèøü?»  
«ß îòäàþ ñåáå îò÷åò, ñ êåì ðàáîòàþ», - òâåðäî îòâåòèë Ëþïèí, ñíîâà ïåðåíåñÿ ñâîå âíèìàíèå íà áóëüêàþùèé êîòåë. «Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ÿ ñàì ïîïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñà ïîìî÷ü ìíå ñ ïîäãîòîâêîé ê íåêîòîðûì çà÷åòàì ñâåðõóðî÷íî. Ìîè îöåíêè ïî Çåëüÿì ... çíàåøü ëè, ìîãëè áûòü è âûøå…»  
Ñëèçåðèíåö ïîðàæåííî ñìîòðåë íà ìëàäøåãî ìàëü÷èêà. È îí èçó÷àë åãî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî èçó÷àë åãî, âïåðâûå çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. Ñåâåðóñ îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå Ðåìóñà ëèøü êàê ìàëûøà-Ëþïèíà. Êîíå÷íî, îí ïðèâûê âîñïðèíèìàòü äðóãèõ ó÷åíèêîâ ñ ýòîé òî÷êè çðåíèÿ, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ãäå-òî â 12 ëåò îí îäíèì ðûâêîì óäàðèëñÿ â ðîñò è ïîòîì âîçâûøàëñÿ íàä áîëüøèíñòâîì ñâåðñòíèêîâ è äàæå íåêîòîðûõ ñòàðøåêóðñíèêîâ. Íî â òî âðåìÿ, êàê Ëþïèí áûë íèæå, îí ñèëüíî íàëèëñÿ ñèëîé çà ïîñëåäíåå ëåòî è åãî øèðîêèå ïëå÷è ðåçêî êîíòðàñòèðîâàëè ñ äîâîëüíî ñòðîéíûìè òàëèåé è áåäðàìè. Ýòè îðåõîâûå ãëàçà, îáû÷íî òàêèå ñïîêîéíûå è óìèðîòâîðåííûå, ñåé÷àñ áûëè òðîíóòû çëîñòüþ, êîòîðîé îí íèêîãäà ïðåæäå íå çàìå÷àë ó ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà. Îíè ïðÿìî-òàêè ïûëàëè íà åãî ïîáëåäíåâøåì ëèöå. Âîçìîæíî, åãî ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ, ÷òî Ëþïèí ÿâëÿëñÿ òèõèì è ìÿãêèì, áûëè ïîñòðîåíû íà îøèáî÷íûõ äàííûõ. Ñëèçåðèíåö óëûáíóëñÿ, ãëÿäÿ ïðÿìî â ðàññòðîåííîå ëèöî Áëýêà, êîòîðûé ñòîÿë, ðàçèíóâ ðîò. Îí ïîäîøåë áëèæå ê Ëþïèíó è òèõî ïðîøåïòàë åìó: «Òâîè âîëîñû íóæäàþòñÿ â ñòðèæêå». Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ãóñòûå êàøòàíîâûå ïàòëû ñ ìåäîâî-ÿíòàðíûì îòëèâîì âûãëÿäåëè ïî÷òè ëîõìàòûìè. Íåëüçÿ áûëî ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ýòî íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíî, íî ýòî ñìîòðåëîñü òàê, êàê áóäòî îíè âîîáùå íå ïîääàþòñÿ íèêàêîìó ïðèðó÷åíèþ. Ëþïèí ïðîìîðãàëñÿ, âçäðîãíóë è çàòåì ëåãêèé àëûé ðóìÿíåö îêðàñèë åãî øèðîêèå ñêóëû. «ß… ÿ äóìàë îòðàñòèòü èõ…», - Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, êàê èçìåíèëñÿ åãî òîí, ÷òî-òî ãîðàçäî áîëåå ëè÷íîå ïðîçâó÷àëî çäåñü, è âíóòðåííå óñìåõíóëñÿ, óñëûøàâ, êàê Áëýê ñî çëîáîé ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ. //Ýòîò ñàìîäîâîëüíûé òèï, ñêîðåå âñåãî, íå ìîæåò ñòîéêî âûäåðæàòü òîò ôàêò, ÷òî åãî ìàëåíüêèé ïðèëèïàëà íå òàê óæ åìó è ïðåäàí, êàê ïðåäñòàâëÿëîñü. È òî, ÷òî îí ïîäðóæèëñÿ ñî ìíîé, äîëæíî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñêðóòèòü Áëýêó êèøêè!//. «Ììì, âîçìîæíî, ýòî áóäåò äîâîëüíî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíî ñìîòðåòüñÿ», - îòâåòèë îí, íàðî÷íî ïîíèçèâ ãîëîñ è ïðèäàâ åìó ñëåãêà ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûé îòòåíîê. Îí óâèäåë, ÷òî çëîáà òåìíî-êðàñíûìè ïÿòíàìè âûñòóïèëà íà ëèöå Áëýêà ïåðåä òåì, êàê âåðíóòü âçãëÿä îáðàòíî íà Ëþïèíà, êîòîðûé òàêæå öâåë ðóìÿíöåì. //Äîëæíî áûòü, íå ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî åãî õâàëèëè//, çàìåòèë îí ïðî ñåáÿ.   
«Ðåìóñ! Â ñëó÷àå, åñëè òû çàáûë, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê òû òàê ñèëüíî ñòàë çàíÿò áðàòàíèåì ñ âðàãàìè! Ìû ñîáèðàëèñü âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Äæåéìñîì è Ïèòåðîì â áèáëèîòåêå ÷åðåç äåñÿòü ìèíóò. Íàäåþñü, òû ñìîæåøü áûñòðî óáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà ïîäàëüøå?» - Áëýê áûë ïðîñòî âíå ñåáÿ îò áåøåíñòâà è Ñåâåðóñ îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî áåçìåðíî óïèâàåòñÿ ýòèì ìîìåíòîì. Îáû÷íî áûëî òàê íåïðîñòî íàñòîëüêî âçâèíòèòü ýòîãî ñòàðøåêóðñíèêà.   
«Íå âîëíóéñÿ, Áëýê, ÿ ñêîðî ñ íèì çàêîí÷ó», - ïðîìóðëûêàë îí. Ñëèçåðèíåö áûë ïðîñòî âîñõèùåí è èñïûòàë íåïîääåëüíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå, êîãäà Áëýê ñòèñíóâ êóëàêè, óãðîæàþùå äâèíóëñÿ â åãî ñòîðîíó.  
«Ñèðèóñ! Ýòî íå çàéìåò ìíîãî âðåìåíè… Ìû òîëüêî çàêîí÷èì ðàáîòó è âûìîåì îáîðóäîâàíèå. ß âñòðå÷óñü ñ òîáîé â áèáëèîòåêå. Èäåò?» - ãîëîñ Ëþïèíà çâó÷àë æåñòêî è âçãëÿä ñèíèõ, öâåòà èíäèãî, ãëàç Áëýêà ñíîâà ïåðåìåòíóëñÿ íà íåãî.  
«Íî, Ðåìóñ…»  
«ß ñêàçàë, âñòðåòèìñÿ òàì».  
«Îòëè÷íî. Íî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, Äæåéìñó òîæå áóäåò, ÷òî ñêàçàòü îáî âñåì ýòîì».  
«Äà, âîçìîæíî», – Ëþïèí, êàçàëîñü, áûë äîâåäåí äî áåëîãî êàëåíèÿ. Îí ñëåãêà ñäàâèë ïåðåíîñèöó áîëüøèì è óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöàìè, â êàêîì-òî âçðîñëîì æåñòå, ÷òî ñäåëàëî åãî ñòàðøå ëåò íà äåñÿòü, - «Íî, íåêîòîðûì îáðàçîì, îí íå ìîé îòåö. È ÿ íå îñîáåííî îãîð÷åí ýòèì. Èäè äàâàé, Ñèðèóñ».   
Ñåâåðóñ çàëþáîâàëñÿ ñïîñîáîì îòñòóïëåíèÿ Áëýêà, - íàñòîëüêî òåàòðàëüíî âçâèõðèëàñü çà åãî ñïèíîé ìàíòèÿ. Åìó ñòàëî ëþáîïûòíî, ïðàêòèêóåòñÿ ëè ýòîò ïðèäóðîê ïåðåä çåðêàëîì, èëè ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü ó íåãî ñëó÷àéíî? Áëýê âûãëÿäåë ïî÷òè òàêæå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíî, êàê è Ëþöèóñ, êîòîðûé, êàê ãîâîðèòñÿ, âîîáùå ìîã çàòìèòü ñâîåé êðàñîòîé ëþáîãî. Íî Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå ïðèíàäëåæàë ê ÷èñëó òåõ, êòî ïîïàäàë ïîä âëèÿíèå õîðîøåíüêèõ ìîðäàøåê. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ýòî áûëî äëÿ íåãî ãëàâíûì.  
«ß èçâèíÿþñü çà âñå ýòî, Ñåâ».   
Ñëèçåðèíåö ðàçãëÿäûâàë Ëþïèíà ñ íåêîòîðûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì. «Ïî÷åìó òû ïðèíÿë ìîþ ñòîðîíó?», - ñïðîñèë îí õîëîäíî. Îí áûë óäèâëåí òåì, ÷òî âíåçàïíî îñîçíàë, íàñêîëüêî åãî ñàìîãî âîëíóåò îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Âîçìîæíî, ïðè÷èíîé òîìó áûëî òî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî, ÷òî Ëþïèí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì èç ó÷åíèêîâ ñ äðóãîãî ôàêóëüòåòà, êîòîðûé öåíèë åãî ìíåíèå è îáùåñòâî íå òîëüêî çà åãî àáñîëþòíî íåîðäèíàðíûå ñïîñîáíîñòè ïðè ðàáîòå ñ êîòëîì. Ñåâåðóñ èìåë äëèííûé ñïèñîê çíàêîìûõ è î÷åíü, î÷åíü êîðîòêèé ñïèñîê äðóçåé. Èíîãäà åìó áûëî èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî, åñëè áû Ëþöèóñ ñîñêîëüçíóë íà ïîñëåäíåå ìåñòî â ñïèñêå. Êòî-íèáóäü äðóãîé íà ìåñòå áëîíäèíà áûë áû áëàãîäàðåí ñóäüáå, èìåÿ òàêîãî ïðåäàííîãî ðàáà è ëþáîâíèêà. Ýòî ãàðàíòèðîâàëî áû Ñåâåðóñó õîòü êàêîå-òî ïîäîáèå äðóæåñêèõ îòíîøåíèé. Íî Ëþöèóñ íèêîãäà íå áûë îäíèì èç òåõ, êòî íà ïðàêòèêå ïðèäåðæèâàëñÿ îáùåïðèíÿòûõ ñòàíäàðòîâ.   
«ß íå äóìàë òîãäà, ÷òî ïðèíèìàë ÷üþ-òî ñòîðîíó», - Ëþïèí, êàçàëîñü, áûë íàïóãàí âîïðîñîì, è åãî áîëüøèå ñâåòëûå ãëàçà íàñòîðîæåííî âïèëèñü â Ñåâåðóñà.  
«ß èìåþ â âèäó òå ñëîâà, ÷òî òû ôàêòè÷åñêè âûñêàçàë ñâîåìó äðóãó. Çíàåøü, òû òàê… çàùèùàë ìåíÿ».  
«Íó, îí áûë íå ïðàâ, ïî-ìîåìó. ß íå ñòàíó èçáåãàòü òåáÿ òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû ñ äðóãîãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Ýòî íå ïðàâèëüíî», - íåìíîãî íåðâíî îòâåòèë Ëþïèí.   
«Òî åñòü ýòî ñîâåðøåííî íå êàñàåòñÿ ìåíÿ ëè÷íî», - êèâíóë Ñåâåðóñ. //Íó êîíå÷íî, ìàëü÷èê îòñòàèâàë ÷óäåñíûå ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå äîáðîäåòåëè – ïðàâäèâîñòü è «ñïðàâåäëèâóþ èãðó»//. Îí åäâà ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå íàñìåøëèâî ôûðêíóòü.   
«Íó… ýòî, êàê åãî… ÿ èìåþ â âèäó.. Òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ, Ñåâ. Ýòî íåñïðàâåäëèâî, åñëè êòî-òî ñóäèò î òåáå, ñîâåðøåííî òåáÿ íå çíàÿ». Ñòàðøèé ìàëü÷èê ìîã ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî êîãäà Ëþïèí ïðîèçíîñèë ýòè ñëîâà, òî ïî÷òè íà÷àë çàèêàòüñÿ, à åãî ùåêè ñíîâà î÷àðîâàòåëüíî çààëåëè. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïî÷åìó-òî ñìóòèëñÿ îò òàêîé ñòðàííîé ðåàêöèè Ðåìóñà. //Õìì, íàâåðíîå, îí áîèòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó ïîìîãàòü òåïåðü åìó òîëüêî ëèøü èç ÷óâñòâà îáÿçàííîñòè? Íî ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî äóìàþ, ÷òî åìó ìîæíî ñêàçàòü… ÿ òîæå áûë áû ñ÷àñòëèâ áûòü åãî äðóãîì//. «Ñïàñèáî, Ëþïèí. Òû ìíå òîæå íðàâèøüñÿ». Âîò, îí ñêàçàë ýòî. È ïî÷åìó îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê óÿçâèìî? Îí ñëèøêîì ïðèâûê ê íàñìåøêàì Ëþöèóñà êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ïðèçíàâàëñÿ òîìó â ñâîåé âå÷íîé ïðåäàííîñòè. Ïîýòîìó Ñåâåðóñ ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðèâûê ê äðóæåñêèì îòíîøåíèÿì ñ äðóãèìè ïîäðîñòêàìè. Ó íåãî áûëî íåñêîëüêî äðóçåé â ðàííåì äåòñòâå, à åãî âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿ ñ ñåìüåé áûëè … áîëåçíåííûìè. Îí ðåøèë áûñòðî ñìåíèòü òåìó ðàçãîâîðà.  
«Ïî÷åìó áû òåáå íå ïîçâîëèòü ìíå áûñòðåíüêî çàêîí÷èòü ðàáîòó, ÷òîáû òû ñìîã ïîäíÿòüñÿ â áèáëèîòåêó», - îí èçó÷àë ñòåêëÿííûå áóòûëêè, êîòîðûå ïðèíåñ èç êëàäîâîé è èçáåãàë âñòðåòèòüñÿ âçãëÿäîì ñ ñèÿþùèìè ãëàçàìè Ëþïèíà, êîòîðûé òåïåðü áåççàñòåí÷èâî è â îòêðûòóþ íà íåãî ïÿëèëñÿ.   
«Íåò-íåò, ïî òîé ñàìîé ïðè÷èíå, ÷òî ÿ ïðîñèë òåáÿ ïîìîãàòü ìíå… ß æå õî÷ó äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷åìó-íèáóäü íàó÷èòüñÿ. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû äåëàë çà ìåíÿ âñþ ðàáîòó», - ìëàäøèé ìàëü÷èê ïîäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå ê Ñåâåðóñó, ñ èíòåðåñîì ãëÿäÿ íà áóòûëêè. – «Èòàê, òû ñîáèðàëñÿ îáúÿñíèòü ìíå, ïî÷åìó àêîíèò è ñòîðàêñ…».  
«Õîðîøî», - íà÷àë Ñåâåðóñ, ïðèâû÷íî ïåðåõîäÿ íà ëåêòîðñêèé òîí. «Àêîíèò, êàê ïðåäïîëàãàåòñÿ, ïîñâÿùåí áîãèíå Ãåêàòå, êîòîðàÿ, êàê òû ìîã óñâîèòü èç óðîêîâ Èñòîðèè Ìàãèè, òàêæå áûëà áîãèíåé êîëäîâñêèõ ÷àð è ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâîâàëà âåäüìàì. Ñ òåõ ïîð çåëüå, ïðèãîòîâëåííîå ñ ïîìîùüþ àêîíèòà, ïîìîãàåò óäåðæàòü ìàãè÷åñêèå çíàíèÿ. Êðîìå òîãî, ìû ìîæåì èñïîëüçîâàòü ñòîðàêñ, ïîñâÿùåííûé Ãåðìåñó, áîãó-ïîñëàííèêó…».   
  
Ãëàâà 3  
  
Ðåìóñ çàìåòèë ñâîèõ äðóçåé åùå ñ ëåñòíè÷íîé ïëîùàäêè ó áèáëèîòåêè. Ñèðèóñ âûãëÿäåë òàê, êàê áóäòî ñîáèðàëñÿ çàëåçòü íà ñòîë. Ïèòåð íåèñòîâî âöåïèëñÿ â ìàíòèþ ñòàðøåêóðñíèêà, ïîâèñíóâ íà íåé. Äæåéìñ, êîòîðûé äàâíî óæå îòêèíóëñÿ â êðåñëå, î÷åíü ñòàðàëñÿ ñìåÿòüñÿ áåççâó÷íî, ÷òî íå ñîâñåì ó íåãî ïîëó÷àëîñü. Êàê òîëüêî Ðåìóñ ïîäîøåë áëèæå, òèõèé øèïÿùèé øåïîò Ïèòåðà ðàçîðâàë ïûëüíûé âîçäóõ áèáëèîòåêè. «Ñèðèóñ! Ñïóñòèñü âíèç! Íàì ñ òîáîé ãðîçèò òàêàÿ áîëüøàÿ áåäà!» ×åòâåðîêóðñíèê êàðòèííî çàêóñèë íèæíþþ ãóáó â ÿêîáû òðåâîãå è âîëíåíèè è Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ðàçðûâàåòñÿ ìåæäó ñìåõîì è æàëîñòüþ.  
«Íî, Ïèòåð, ëþáîâü ìîÿ, ÿ äîëæåí åùå ñïåòü òåáå ñåðåíàäó! ß äîëæåí âñåì îáúÿâèòü, êàê ÿ òåáå íàâåêè ïðåäàí!» Ðåìóñ îòñòðàíåííî óäèâèëñÿ, êàê Ñèðèóñ ìîæåò çàíèìàòüñÿ ïîäîáíûìè äóðà÷åñòâàìè. Ó íåãî â õàðàêòåðå áûëî íå÷òî òàêîå, ÷òî äåëàëî åãî ïîðîé êàê ñîâåðøåííî áåøåíûì è îïàñíûì ïàðíåì, òàê è áåñêîíå÷íî çàáàâíûì äðóãîì. Íî, ïî ïðàâäå, Ðåìóñ íå õîòåë ñåé÷àñ èõ ïðåðûâàòü, òåì áîëåå äî íà÷àëà ðàáîòû íàä äîìàøíèì çàäàíèåì... ê òîìó æå áåäíûé Ïèòåð âûãëÿäåë òàê ñìåøíî, ñëîâíî âîò-âîò ãðîõíåòñÿ â ãëóáîêèé îáìîðîê îò ñìóùåíèÿ.  
«Ñèðèóñ!», - Ðåìóñ ïîíèçèë ñâîé ãîëîñ äî íèçêîãî, íî íàñòîé÷èâîãî òîíà. «À êàê æå íàñ÷åò ïîñëåäíåé íî÷è? Ðàçâå òû íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî íèêîãäà íå ïîêèíåøü ìåíÿ, êîãäà ÿ ëåæàë â òâîèõ îáúÿòüÿõ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ìû ïî ïÿòîìó ðàçó ïîçàíèìàëèñü áåçóìíûì, òàêèì áåçóìíûì ñåêñîì?!» Òåìíîâîëîñûé ïàðåíü îáåðíóëñÿ ê äðóãó, è ñëåãêà ïîðî÷íàÿ óëûáêà ïîÿâèëàñü íà åãî ëèöå.   
«Àõ, Ðåìóñ, íî ÿ ëþáëþ âàñ îáîèõ! Ïî÷åìó, íó ïî÷åìó íå ìîæåò ìóæ÷èíà èìåòü â ñâîåé æèçíè îáå ëþáâè? Âîò ìîå ïðîñòîðíîå ñåðäöå! È îíî âìåùàåò ñðàçó äâóõ îòâàæíûõ è äîáëåñòíûõ Ðîìåî … áîëåå òîãî, äàæå òðåõ!» Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äæåéìñó, ÷üè êàðèå ãëàçà òåïåðü èñêðèëèñü îò ñëåç, à ñàì îí, çàêðûâ ðóêàìè ðîò, ïûòàëñÿ ñäåðæàòü êàêîå-òî áóëüêàþùåå ôûðêàíüå. «Ïîíÿëè? ß óïðîøó ïðîôåññîðà ×àíã ñâàðèòü ìíå õîðîøóþ äîçó ñàìîãî îòâðàòíîãî çåëüÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó æèòü áåç âàñ âñåõ!»  
Äæåéìñ óáðàë ðóêè îòî ðòà è, óëûáàÿñü êàê ïîëîóìíûé, ïîñìîòðåë íà Ñèðèóñà: «Íó, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå…»  
Ñèðèóñ âûñêîëüçíóë èç-çà ñòîëà (ê áîëüøîìó îáëåã÷åíèþ Ïèòåðà), áóõíóëñÿ ïåðåä Äæåéìñîì íà êîëåíè è, ïîéìàâ åãî ðóêó, íà÷àë öåëîâàòü åå, ãðîìêî ÷ìîêàÿ ãóáàìè. «Àõ! Ìîé ñàìûé áåçóìíûé ñîí ñáûëñÿ! Ñïàñèáî, ñïàñèáî, ëþáèìûé!», - îí êðóòíóëñÿ, êðåïêî îáõâàòèë Ïèòåðà çà ïëå÷è è íàãðàäèë åãî äâóìÿ òåàòðàëüíî çâîíêèìè ïîöåëóÿìè â îáå ùåêè, ÷òî âûçâàëî ó òîãî ïðîñòî ñïàçì ñìåõà. «È òåáå ñïàñèáî!». Çàòåì Ñèðèóñ, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ê Ðåìóñó, äîáàâèë, - «À òû ïîëó÷èë ñâîå ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ. Òàê-òî âîò!» Îí ÿçâèòåëüíî âûñóíóë ÿçûê, íî ñèíèå ãëàçà âåñåëî ìåðöàëè ïîä óãîëüíî-÷åðíûìè ðåñíèöàìè.   
«È ÷òî ýòî áûëà çà íî÷ü!», - ïàðèðîâàë Ðåìóñ, êèäàÿ øêîëüíóþ ñóìêó íà ñòîë è âûíèìàÿ ñâîé òåêñò ïî Çàùèòå îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ.  
«Ðåìóñ?», - ðîáêî ñïðîñèë Ïèòåð, – «Êàê äóìàåøü, òû ñìîæåøü ïîìî÷ü ìíå ñ ýòèì ðåôåðàòîì?» Îí óêàçàë íà íàïîëîâèíó èñïèñàííûé ñâèòîê ïåðãàìåíòà ïîä çàãîëîâêîì «Îõîòíè÷üè ïîâàäêè ìèôè÷åñêèõ õèùíèêîâ».   
«Äëÿ Çàùèòû îò Ìàãè÷åñêèõ Ñîçäàíèé?», - ìÿãêî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðåìóñ. Ïèòåð ÷àñòî ðîáåë ïåðåä äðóçüÿìè. Õîòÿ îí áûë íåâåðîÿòíî äðóæåëþáíûì ìàëü÷èêîì, íî îí áûë åùå è ïî÷òè òðåìÿ ãîäàìè ìëàäøå Ìàðîäåðîâ. Ðåìóñ ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî ýòî ñèëüíî åìó ìåøàëî. È íàâåðíÿêà îí ïðîêëèíàë ýòè ñâåòëûå ñîëîìåííûå êóäðÿøêè, êîòîðûå åãî ìàòü çàïðåùàëà ñòðè÷ü. Ïèòåð èõ îòêèäûâàë íàçàä, ñòÿíóâ â òóãîé õâîñòèê, ÷òî ëèøü ñèëüíåå ïîä÷åðêèâàëî åãî ëóíîîáðàçíîå ëèöî è ñëåãêà âûñòóïàþùèå âïåðåä çóáû. Êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà Ðåìóñ ñìîòðåë íà Ïèòåðà, îí èñïûòûâàë îãðîìíîå îáëåã÷åíèå îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî ñàì îí óæå âûðîñ è êàê åìó óþòíî â åãî ñîáñòâåííîì òåëå.   
«Äà, ÿ ñîáèðàëñÿ ñäàòü ãîòîâóþ ðàáîòó â ñðåäó, à ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî ó òåáÿ áûëè êîíñïåêòû ñ óðîêîâ ÌàêÍàìàðû, êîãäà òû äâà ãîäà íàçàä ïîñåùàë ýòè óðîêè».  
«Òîò æå ñàìûé òåêñò, ê òîìó æå. Î ÷åì òâîé ðåôåðàò?»  
«Ðîëü èíñòèíêòà â ïèòàíèè ïòèöû Ðóõ», - ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî ó Ïèòåðà äîâîëüíî óíûëî, è îí ìðà÷íî ïîòåð ñâîé êóðíîñûé íîñ.  
«Çíàåøü, ÿ ñàì ïî÷òè óæå íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ, íî Ðè÷ Óèçëè ïèñàë ðåôåðàò íà ýòó æå òåìó, äà åùå ó íåãî áûë ïîòðÿñàþùèé ñïðàâî÷íèê, îí ïîòîì åãî êîìó-òî îòäàë, à âîò àâòîð ñïðàâî÷íèêà…», - Ðåìóñ íàïðÿã ìîçãè, ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü èìÿ. «Î, êòî æå ýòî áûë? Ýòî áûë ïàðåíü, êîòîðîãî çâàëè Õüþãî Àâèàðóñ. Òåáå ýòî ïîìîæåò?»  
«Î-î-î, ñïàñèáî Ðåìóñ!», - ñèÿþùàÿ óëûáêà îñâåòèëà ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà, è îáîðîòåíü îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî óëûáàåòñÿ åìó â îòâåò. «Ñåé÷àñ íàéäåì!», - Ïèòåð ðèíóëñÿ ê êàòàëîæíûì êàðòî÷êàì, à Ðåìóñ ðàçâåðíóë ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ïåðãàìåíò.  
«È êàê òàì òâîé ëó÷øèé äðóã Ñíåéï?», - âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ, è Ðåìóñ âçäðîãíóë. Îí è òàê, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ñîáèðàëñÿ êàê-íèáóäü ïîäíÿòü ýòó òåìó â ïðèñóòñòâèè Äæåéìñà. Ðåìóñ, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ïî÷åìó Ñèðèóñ íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî íåíàâèäèò Ñíåéïà, íî âñå ýòî âðåìÿ îí íå îáðàùàë íà ýòî îáñòîÿòåëüñòâî âíèìàíèÿ, îòòÿãèâàÿ âðåìÿ, êîãäà îí ñîáåðåòñÿ ïðèçíàòüñÿ ñâîèì äðóçüÿì – ãðèôôèíäîðöàì, ÷òî ó íåãî ïîÿâèëñÿ íîâûé äðóã – ñëèçåðèíåö.   
Äæåéìñ, îòðåàãèðîâàâ íà ýòîò ñàðêàñòè÷åñêèé âîïðîñ, ïîäíÿë ãëàçà îò êíèãè íà Ñèðèóñà. Ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðåìóñà, êîòîðûé îòâåòèë: «Îí â ïîðÿäêå, Ñèðè, íàñêîëüêî òåáå èçâåñòíî. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê òû âèäåë åãî, ïðîøëî âñåãî 25 ìèíóò».  
«Òû äðóæèøü ñî Ñíåéïîì?», - ãîëîñ Äæåéìñà ïðîçâó÷àë òèõî è óäèâëåííî.  
«Äà, Äæåéìè, äðóæó», - Ðåìóñ, íàêëîíèâ ãîëîâó íà áîê, ïîäïåð åå ðóêîé, ëîêòåì ñòîÿâøåé íà ñòîëå. Îí ïîäãîòîâèëñÿ ê äîëãîìó ðàçãîâîðó. //È ÿ åùå ðàññ÷èòûâàë çàêîí÷èòü çäåñü ñâîþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó…//  
«È êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü?»  
«Íó, ïðîôåññîð ×àíã ïîñàäèëà ìåíÿ ê íåìó íà Çåëüÿ è ìû, âðîäå, íà÷àëè îáùàòüñÿ, è êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ… â îáùåì, ìû î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîëàäèëè äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Îí ïîìîãàåò ìíå ñ íåêîòîðûìè çàäàíèÿìè ïîñëå óðîêîâ».  
«Õìì… Òû äîâåðÿåøü åìó?»  
//Äîâåðÿþ åìó? Äîâåðÿþ ëè ÿ åìó?!! ×òî çà ñòðàííûé âîïðîñ…// Ðåìóñ ñåðüåçíî íàä ýòèì çàäóìàëñÿ, ïîòèðàÿ áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì íèæíþþ ÷åëþñòü. «Äà, äîâåðÿþ. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî âíèìàòåëüíûé è äîáðûé ñî ìíîé, õîòÿ, âðîäå áû è íå îáÿçàí, çíàåøü ëè?»  
«Íó è ëàäóøêè», - Äæåéìñ óëûáíóëñÿ òàê ïî-Áóääèñòñêè áåçìÿòåæíî, ÷òî ýòî ïðèâåëî Ñèðèóñà ïðîñòî â êàêîå-òî áåçóìíîå áåøåíñòâî, è âåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî ê ÷òåíèþ ñâîåãî äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ. Ýòî áûëî òî àáñîëþòíîå óìåíèå íå îñóæäàòü ÷üþ áû òî íè áûëî æèçíü, êîòîðîå äåëàëî åãî òàêèì ïîïóëÿðíûì ó äðóãèõ ñòóäåíòîâ… íî îí òàêæå îõîòíî ó÷àñòâîâàë âî âñåõ âèäàõ îïàñíûõ âûõîäîê è ïðèêëþ÷åíèé, ÷òî ñîñòàâëÿëè íîðìó ïîâåäåíèÿ Ìàðîäåðîâ.   
«Äæåéìñ!», - ïðîøèïåë Ñèðèóñ, êëîêî÷à îò íåíàâèñòè, è Ðåìóñ ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé. Îí áûë ïðèÿòíî óäèâëåí, ÷òî Äæåéìñ îêàçàëñÿ ñòîëü ïîíÿòëèâûì, íî Ñèðèóñ, åñòåñòâåííî, íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îñòàâèòü ýòî ïðîñòî òàê. «Òû æå çíàåøü, êòî òàêîé Ñíåéï, âåðíî? Îí – ñëèçåðèíåö! È îí îøèâàåòñÿ âîçëå Ìàëôîÿ!!!»  
«Êòî-êòî?», - âåñåëî âìåøàëñÿ Ïèòåð, òðèóìôàëüíî ïîìàõàâ ñâîèì íîâîïðèîáðåòåííûì òåêñòîì ïåðåä Ðåìóñîì.  
«Ðåìóñ ïîäðóæèëñÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì!», - ïîñòàíîâèë ðåøèòåëüíî Áëýê. Âûðàæåíèå êðàéíåãî îñóæäåíèÿ ÿâñòâåííî áûëî íàïèñàíî íà åãî êðàñèâîì ëèöå.   
«Ñíå-å-åéï…», - ïðîòÿíóë çàäóì÷èâî Ïèòåð, íà åãî ùåêàõ òóò æå âñïûõíóëè ðîçû ëåãêîãî ðóìÿíöà, – «Îí äîâîëüíî ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûé, ðàçâå íåò? Ïðàâäà, íåìíîãî òîùèé».  
«Ïèò! Ãîñïîäè, òû õóæå, ÷åì Ðåìóñ! Çäåñü ÷òî, âñå ÷îêíóëèñü? Ñëèçåðèí! Ïîìíèøü? Ôàêóëüòåò Ñàì-çíàåøü-êîãî?!! Ïîëíûé ñêîëüçêèõ, íèêóäà íå ãîäíûõ òåìíûõ ìàãîâ?!!!» Ñèðèóñ òåïåðü ÿðîñòíî øèïåë, ÿâíî ïåðåïîëíåííûé ãëóáîêî îñêîðáèòåëüíûìè ìûñëÿìè. Ïèòåð ìîðãíóë ñâîèìè áëåäíûìè, ïî÷òè áåñöâåòíûìè ãëàçàìè íà ñâîåãî äðóãà. «Óõ òû, Ñèðè, ÿ è íå çíàë, ÷òî òû íàñòîëüêî ïðåäóáåæäåí», - ìÿãêî ïðîìîëâèë îí. Òóò æå âìåøàëñÿ Äæåéìñ, ïîêà Ñèðèóñ íå íà÷àë åùå îäíó íàïûùåííóþ òèðàäó, àäðåñóÿ ñâîè ñëîâà áåäíîìó Ïèòåðó: «Îí ïðàâ. Îäíàêî, Ñèðè. Òåáå íå ñëåäóåò ñóäèòü î ëþäÿõ, îñíîâûâàÿñü ëèøü íà òîì, ñ êàêîãî îíè ôàêóëüòåòà. Ìíîæåñòâî õîðîøèõ ìàãîâ è âåäüì çàêîí÷èëè Ñëèçåðèí. È ÿ ãîòîâ áèòüñÿ îá çàêëàä, ÷òî â Ãðèôôèíäîðå, Õàôôëïàôôå è Ðàâåíêëî ñâîèõ ãàäîâ õâàòàåò – â ñåìüå íå áåç óðîäà!»  
Ñèðèóñ òîëüêî çàêàòèë ãëàçà è âñïëåñíóë ðóêàìè: «Äà! Íî íå çàáûâàéòå, îí îøèâàåòñÿ âîçëå Ìàëôîÿ!!! È ìû âñå çíàåì, ÷òî òàêîå ýòîò Ìàëôîé!!!». Îí ñ óäàðåíèåì âîíçèë óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö â ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà. Äæåéìñ ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóë, íî çàòåì ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè. «Íî, åñëè áû êàæäûé ñóäèë î íàñ òîëüêî ïî íàøèì äðóçüÿì, òî âñÿ øêîëà áûëà áû óâåðåíà, ÷òî ÿ, Ðåìóñ è Ïèòåð - ìû âñå àáñîëþòíî ïîìåøàííûå, Ñèðè». Êðàñèâàÿ óëûáêà, ÷òî ïëÿñàëà íà ãóáàõ Äæåéìñà, äðîãíóëà, êàê áû óñèëèâàÿ îòâåò, íàïðàâëåííûé Ñèðèóñó.   
«Äà, ÿ òîæå äóìàþ ïðèìåðíî òàê. Íî òîëüêî…», - Ñèðèóñ ïåðåâåë ãëàçà íà áëåäíîãî Ðåìóñà, ñêðåñòèâøåãî òåïåðü íà ãðóäè ðóêè: «ß âñåãî ëèøü áåñïîêîþñü î òåáå, Ðåìóñ. Òàê ìíîãî íåõîðîøèõ ñëóõîâ».   
«Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ñèëüíî íåíàâèäèøü åãî?», - Ðåìóñ áûë íåïîääåëüíî óäèâëåí, õîòÿ îí ìîã ïîíÿòü, ïî÷åìó íèêîìó íå íðàâèòñÿ Ìàëôîé (ýòîò ïàðåíü ÿâëÿëñÿ, ïîìèìî âñåãî ïðî÷åãî, àáñîëþòíî çàêîí÷åííûì ïîäîíêîì). Ñåâåðóñ æå, åñëè ðàçîáðàòüñÿ, áûë ñîâåðøåííî áåçîáèäíûì ïîäðîñòêîì. Ñàìûå îñêîðáèòåëüíûå åãî äåéñòâèÿ ñâîäèëèñü ëèøü ê õìóðûì âçãëÿäàì è î÷åíü îñòðûì êîììåíòàðèÿì.   
Ñèðèóñ ëèøü âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ðàçäóâàÿ íîçäðè: «Íåâàæíî, Ðåìóñ! Òû òîëüêî âåðü ìíå â ýòîì». ×òî-òî ìðà÷íîå è çàòàåííîå ïîëûõíóëî â ãëóáèíå òåìíî-ñèíèõ ãëàç ìàëü÷èêà.  
«Ñèðè…»  
«Îñòàâü ýòî, Ëóíàòèê».  
Ðåìóñ, ìîðãíóë, è ñî âçäîõîì êèâíóë ãîëîâîé.  
«Õîðîøî», //Íî íå íàâñåãäà, Ñèðèóñ//.  
  
Ãëàâà 4  
Ñåâåðóñ çàäóì÷èâî âîäèë æåñòêèì êîí÷èêîì ïåðà ïî íèæíåé ãóáå, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ñâîþ äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå. Òîëüêî îí ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ïåðîì ê ïåðãàìåíòó, êàê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñçàäè íà øåå òåïëîå äûõàíèå. Îí ðåçêî ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, îêàçàâøèñü âðîâåíü ñ õîëîäíûìè ñåðûìè ãëàçàìè íà òàêîì íåïîñòèæèìî ïðåêðàñíîì ëèöå.   
«Ëþöèóñ», - øåïîò åãî ãîëîñà ýõîì ïðîêàòèëñÿ ïî áèáëèîòå÷íûì ïðîõîäàì.  
«Ñåâ-ââåðóñ», - Ëþöèóñ ðàñòÿãèâàë ïåðâûé ñëîã åãî èìåíè, ïåðåêàòûâàÿ íà ÿçûêå, êàê ÷òî-òî î÷åíü âêóñíîå. Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ïîòóïèë ãëàçà, íå â ñèëàõ ñìîòðåòü â ëèöî ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà. Òàêîå ïðåêðàñíîå, òàêîå ãðóáî ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîå, ÷òî ýòî íåïðåîäîëèìî ïîäàâëÿëî åãî, âïðî÷åì, êàê è âñåãäà.  
«Ó òåáÿ åñòü êîå-÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ?», - ãîðÿ÷åå äûõàíèå Ëþöèóñà êîñíóëîñü åãî ùåê, êîãäà áëîíäèí íàêëîíèëñÿ áëèæå.   
//Íó ðàçâå íå ìèëî, ÷òî îí èíòåðåñóåòñÿ ìîèìè äåëàìè?// Âíóòðåííèé ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà áûë ðåçêèì è ãîðüêèì, íî ñëèøêîì ñïîêîéíûì ïî êîíòðàñòó ñ ãðîìêèì áàðàáàííûì áîåì åãî ñåðäöà. «Äà…». Âûñîêèé ìàëü÷èê íàêëîíèëñÿ ê ñâîåé ñóìêå è äîñòàë ìàëåíüêèé ôëàêîí÷èê, çàêóïîðåííûé âîñêîâîé ïðîáêîé. Ìåðöàþùàÿ ãîëóáûìè è ñåðåáðÿíûìè èñêðàìè æèäêîñòü âíóòðè çàèãðàëà, êàê ðòóòü, êîãäà áóòûëåê áûë ïåðåäàí â áëåäíóþ òîíêóþ ðóêó Ëþöèóñà, êîòîðûé òóò æå ïîäíÿë åãî ê ñâåòó ñ òèõèì âûäîõîì.   
«Ììì… ñïàñèáî. Ïîøëè ñî ìíîé». Â åãî âêðàä÷èâîì ãîëîñå ñîäåðæàëñÿ êîìàíäíûé òîí ÷åëîâåêà, íå ïðèâûêøåãî ê îòêàçó è íå äîïóñêàþùåãî òàêîé äåðçîñòè. Ñåâåðóñ òóò æå îòðåàãèðîâàë, îòîäâèíóâ ÷åðíèëüíèöó è ñîáðàâ êíèãè â ñóìêó. Îí ïîñëåäîâàë çà âûñîêîé è ñòðîéíîé ôèãóðîé ïàðíÿ, êîòîðûé óâîäèë åãî èç áèáëèîòåêè â ñûðûå è ïðîìîçãëûå ïîäçåìåëüÿ Ñëèçåðèíà.   
Øèêàðíûå ñåðåáðèñòî-áåëûå âîëîñû òóñêëî ñâåòèëèñü â ìÿãêèõ îòñâåòàõ ïëàìåíè ôàêåëîâ, è òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê òàê æå, êàê è âñåãäà, çà÷àðîâàííî è âîñõèùåííî ñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà.   
Äâåðü â ñâîþ ëè÷íóþ êîìíàòó Ëþöèóñ îñòàâèë íàïîëîâèíó îòêðûòîé. Âîéäÿ, îí ñðàçó æå ñêèíóë òîëñòóþ ÷åðíóþ øêîëüíóþ ìàíòèþ, îñòàâøèñü â ñâîáîäíûõ çåëåíûõ øòàíàõ, ïîøèòûõ â àðàáñêîì ñòèëå, ÷òî áûëî òîãäà î÷åíü ïîïóëÿðíî â âîëøåáíîì ìèðå. Åãî ãðóäü áûëà ïîëíîñòüþ îáíàæåíà è, êîãäà îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ñïèíîé, Ñåâåðóñ ìîã èçó÷àòü ÷åðíûé èçâèâàþùèéñÿ îðíàìåíò òàòóèðîâêè, ïîêðûâàþùåé âñþ íèæíþþ ÷àñòü ñïèíû Ëþöèóñà è ïîäêðàäûâàþùåéñÿ ê øèðîêèì ëîïàòêàì. Ýòî áûë àáñòðàêòíûé ðèñóíîê, íî Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà ìîã îòûñêàòü ÷òî-òî íîâîå â ýòîé çàìûñëîâàòîé ïóòàíèöå ëèíèé. Îíè îáðûâàëèñü íàä ïåïåëüíî-áëåäíûì ïóøêîì íà ïîÿñíèöå, è îí áîðîëñÿ ñ æåëàíèåì íàêëîíèòüñÿ âïåðåä è ïðîâåñòè ÿçûêîì âäîëü îäíîé èç ýòèõ èçâèëèñòûõ ëèíèé.   
«Ñåâåðóñ, ìåíÿ ïîðàçèëî, ÷òî òû â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ î÷åíü… ïîäðóæèëñÿ… ñ ýòèì ìàëü÷èêîì ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà». Òåìíûå ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñà íàñòîðîæåííî èçó÷àëè ïîë, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñåðäöå ñâèíöîâûì ãðóçîì óõíóëî â æåëóäîê. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ ñåãîäíÿ ïðåáûâàåò â îäíîì èç òàêèõ ñâîèõ ñîñòîÿíèé, êîãäà îí áîëåå áåðåæíî îòíîñèòñÿ ê òåëó ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà. ×àùå âñåãî â òàêîì íàñòðîåíèè îí áûâàë, êîãäà ïðèíèìàë åãî ïîäàðîê – ýëèêñèð Ìåðêóðèÿ. Çåëüå, òàêîå ÷åðòîâñêè òðóäíîå â ïðèãîòîâëåíèè è îòíèìàþùåå î÷åíü ìíîãî âðåìåíè.   
«Âîçìîæíî».  
«Ïî÷åìó ýòî?», - â ãîëîñå Ëþöèóñà ÷óâñòâîâàëàñü ñèëà áðèòâåííîãî ëåçâèÿ, ñâåðêàþùåãî è îïàñíîãî. È Ñåâåðóñ ïî-ïðåæíåìó íå ìîã ñìîòðåòü åìó â ëèöî.   
«Íå çíàþ», - Ñåâåðóñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå çíàë, êàê îòâåòèòü. Îí íå ìîã íèêîìó äîâåðèòü ýòî ñâîå ÷óâñòâî òåïëîòû ê ìàëü÷èêó èç Óýëüñà. Îíî áûëî ðåäêîé äðàãîöåííîñòüþ, êîòîðàÿ õðàíèëàñü çà ñåìüþ ïå÷àòÿìè â åãî ãðóäè, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ îñòàâëÿë åãî èçáèòûì â êðîâü è ïëà÷óùèì. Ëþïèí áûë òàêèì ÷èñòûì, òàêèì íðàâñòâåííî çäîðîâûì è ñâåòëûì. Îí îáëàäàë âñåìè ýòèìè êà÷åñòâàìè, êîòîðûõ áûë ëèøåí òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê. Ñëèçåðèíåö áûë î÷àðîâàí èì, êàê ìîòûëåê, êîòîðûé òÿíåòñÿ ê ïëÿøóùåìó ñâåòó ôîíàðÿ. Äâà èñêóøåíèÿ áîðîëèñü â íåì – áûòü äðóãîì Ëþïèíà è ðàçäåëèòü ñ íèì åãî ÷èñòûé è íåâèííûé ìèð, èëè ðàçáèòü ýòî ÷óâñòâî âäðåáåçãè íà ìèëëèîíû çàçóáðåííûõ ñâåðêàþùèõ êóñî÷êîâ.   
«Íå çíàåøü?», - âûñîêàÿ âîïðîñèòåëüíàÿ íîòà â ãîëîñå Ëþöèóñà, êîòîðûé îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, çàñòàâèëà Ñåâåðóñà îòäåðíóòü âçãëÿä îò ïîëà. Ìëàäøåêóðñíèê ìãíîâåííî âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ýòî ñòðîéíîå, êîìïàêòíîå òåëî, òàê ñîðàçìåðíî ñëîæåííîå.   
«Íåò, ïðàâäà, ýòî ïðîñòî ïîêàçàëîñü òîãäà õîðîøåé èäååé». Ëþáîé èç ñâåðñòíèêîâ Ñåâåðóñà ñ äðóãèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ áûë áû ïîðàæåí, óâèäåâ îáû÷íî íàñòîëüêî íåïðèñòóïíîãî, îñòðîãî íà ÿçûê âîëøåáíèêà â òàêîì ïîêîðíîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Åãî ãëàçà ñíîâà áûëè îïóùåíû âíèç, ðóêè ñæàòû çà ñïèíîé, êàê ó ïðîâèíèâøåãîñÿ øêîëüíèêà. Òåìíûé ÿçûê, áûñòðî âûñóíóâøèñü, íåðâíî îáëèçàë ïåðåñîõøèå ãóáû.   
«Ýòî ïðîñòî ïîêàçàëîñü òîãäà õîðîøåé èäååé?», - ïîâòîðèë Ëþöèóñ, âûñòóïàÿ âïåðåä. Îí ñ áûñòðîòîé çìåè ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ñõâàòèë Ñåâåðóñà çà çàïÿñòüå, äëèííûå íîãòè âïèëèñü â îëèâêîâóþ êîæó. Îí ðåçêî ðâàíóë ñâîþ ðóêó âíèç, øâûðÿÿ âûñîêîãî ìàëü÷èêà, çàøèïåâøåãî îò áîëè, íà êîëåíè.   
«Î, ìèëûé, ìèëûé, ìèëûé…», - çàøåïòàë ñòàðøåêóðñíèê, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê íåìó è ëåãêî êàñàÿñü ãóáàìè êîæè çà óõîì ìàëü÷èêà. «Íå âïîëíå äîòÿãèâàåò äî òâîèõ îáû÷íûõ ñòàíäàðòîâ. Ñîâåðøåííî, ÿ áîþñü. Ãäå äëèííîå è ïîäðîáíîå èçëîæåíèå ìîòèâîâ è ñëîæíûõ ïëàíîâ, êîòîðûìè òû òàê ñëàâèøüñÿ? Êàêóþ ðîëü ýòà ìèëàÿ âåùèöà èãðàåò â òâîåé æèçíè, äîðîãîé ìîé Ñåâåðóñ?».  
«Îí òîëüêî äðóã», - Ñåâåðóñ ñ íåêîòîðûì îòâðàùåíèåì îòìåòèë ïðî ñåáÿ, ÷òî åãî ãîëîñ ïîâûñèëñÿ äî æàëîáíîãî ïîäâûâàíèÿ â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ åùå ñèëüíåå ñòèñíóë ñâîþ ìåðòâóþ õâàòêó. Èç-ïîä ïîëóìåñÿöåâ åãî íîãòåé ïîêàçàëèñü ìàëåíüêèå ñòðóéêè êðîâè. È, êîíå÷íî, òåëî Ñåâåðóñà îòðåàãèðîâàëî ñ òèïè÷íîé èçâðàùåííîñòüþ, ê êîòîðîé îí áûë ïðèó÷åí. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â îáëàñòè ïàõà íà÷àëî áîëåçíåííî ïóëüñèðîâàòü íåïðîøåííîå âîçáóæäåíèå.   
«Ììì, äðóã», - Ëþöèóñ âûñóíóë ÿçûê, ïðîïîðõàâ èì âíèç ïî òîíêîé ëèíèè çà óõîì ó ìàëü÷èêà, ïîñëå ÷åãî íàêëîíèëñÿ è ñ ñèëîé óêóñèë íåæíóþ êîæó íà øåå ïîä íèæíåé ÷åëþñòüþ. Ó Ñåâåðóñà âûðâàëñÿ ïðîíçèòåëüíûé âèçã, êîòîðûé ïî÷òè ñðàçó ïåðåøåë â ñäàâëåííûé ñòîí. «Êàêîãî ñîðòà äðóã?».  
«Òîëüêî…», - ó ÷åðíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ âíåçàïíî îòîðâàëñÿ îò íåãî, âðåìåííî îñòàâèâ â ïîêîå åãî ïîõîëîäåâøåå îò íîþùåé áîëè òåëî. Òîëüêî øåÿ è çàïÿñòüå ïóëüñèðîâàëè â òàêò óäàðàì ñåðäöà îñòðûìè íàïîìèíàíèÿìè. «Âñåãî ëèøü îáû÷íûé äðóã. Íè÷åãî… íè÷åãî áëèçêîãî». Îí ñìîòðåë ñ ìåäëåííî íàðàñòàþùèì óæàñîì, êàê Ëþöèóñ îòêóïîðèë ôëàêîí÷èê ñ ãóñòîé æèäêîñòüþ è ïîäíåñ êî ðòó, íåìåäëåííî çà÷åðïíóâ äîñòàòî÷íîå êîëè÷åñòâî ñâîèì îïàñíî ëîâêèì ÿçûêîì. //Î íåò. Òîëüêî íå ñåé÷àñ. Òîëüêî íå ýëèêñèð Ìåðêóðèÿ. Îí îáû÷íî ñîâåðøåííî òåðÿåò íàä ñîáîé êîíòðîëü, êîãäà…// Ñèÿþùåå âûðàæåíèå ðàñöâåòàëî â ÷åðòàõ Ëþöèóñà. Îí îòêèíóë ãîëîâó íàçàä, ïðèêðûâ áåøåíûå ñåðûå ãëàçà. Åãî ñëèøêîì äëèííàÿ ñåðåáðèñòàÿ ÷åëêà óïàëà íà ëèöî, êàñàÿñü ñêóë, â òî âðåìÿ êàê èññòóïëåííàÿ äðîæü ñîòðÿñàëà åãî ñòðîéíîå òåëî. «Îõõ-õ-õ, Ñåâåðóñ. Ýòî õîðîøàÿ… î÷åíü õîðîøàÿ ñìåñü», - ïðîøåïòàë îí â ïðîñòðàíñòâî êîìíàòû. Åãî ïóõëûå ãóáû ïðèîáðåëè òåìíî-êðàñíûé öâåò, êîãäà çåëüå ïîáåæàëî ïî âåíàì. ßçûê ìîëíèåíîñíî âûñóíóëñÿ ñíîâà, äîâîëüíî îáëèçíóâ íèæíþþ ãóáó. «Çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ, Ñåâåðóñ? Õìì?», - îí, íàêîíåö, îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë âíèç, íà âñå åùå ñòîÿâøåãî íà êîëåíÿõ ìàëü÷èêà.   
Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë â ýòè ðàñøèðåííûå ñåðûå ãëàçà, òåïåðü çðà÷êè ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé áåçäîííûå êðóãè ÷åðíîòû. Â íèõ ïëÿñàëî áåçóìèå, óâåðåííîå â ñâîèõ ñèëàõ è áåçíàêàçàííîñòè. Êðîìå òîãî, ðóêè Ëþöèóñà áûëè ñóäîðîæíî ñòèñíóòû â êóëàêè. Âûñîêèé ìàëü÷èê çíàë, ÷òî çåëüå óæå ïîéìàëî ñòàðøåêóðñíèêà â ñâîé êàïêàí. Ýëèêñèð Ìåðêóðèÿ ïðåäíàçíà÷àëñÿ â ïîìîùü âåäüìàì è âîëøåáíèêàì, êîãäà èì íåîáõîäèìî áûëî áûñòðî ñäåëàòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü ðàáîòó. Îíî ïðèäàâàëî ñâåðõñêîðîñòü, ýíåðãèþ è ñèëó, à òàêæå íàìíîãî îáîñòðÿëî óìñòâåííûå ñïîñîáíîñòè. Íî åãî íåëüçÿ áûëî èñïîëüçîâàòü ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî. Îò ïîñòîÿííîãî è ÷àñòîãî óïîòðåáëåíèÿ íàíîñèëñÿ âðåä ïñèõèêå, à Ëþöèóñ, íåñîìíåííî, áûë ðåãóëÿðíûì ïîòðåáèòåëåì.   
«ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû áûë î÷åíü ïëîõèì. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû òðàõàëñÿ ñ ýòèì ìàëåíüêèì óáëþäêîì, à âåäü òû ìîé, Ñåâåðóñ. Íèêòî íå îñìåëèòñÿ ðàçâëåêàòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî ïðèíàäëåæèò ìíå, îñîáåííî íå ýòà íè÷òîæíàÿ ðâàíü èç ñàìîé çàäíèöû ñòðàíû. ß äóìàþ, ìíå íåîáõîäèìî ïîìó÷èòü òåáÿ. Íåìíîãî òåáå íàïîìíèòü, êîìó òû ïðèíàäëåæèøü».   
«Ïðîøó òåáÿ, Ëþöèóñ…», - îáåññèëåíî ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïîñëåäóåò, è áîÿëñÿ ýòîãî. Íî â òî æå âðåìÿ ÷òî-òî òåìíîå âíóòðè íåãî æàæäàëî ýòîãî îò÷àÿííî, óïèâàÿñü ñèëüíûì æåëàíèåì íàêàçàíèÿ, áîëè è îñêîðáëåíèé. Îí íå çíàë, óìîëÿòü ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, èëè ïðîäîëæèòü. Ëþöèóñ íå îáðàòèë íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà åãî ìîëüáû. Îí ïîäñòóïèë áëèæå, áåñøóìíî ñòóïàÿ áîñûìè íîãàìè ïî ïîëó. Çàòåì ïðîâåë òîíêèìè ïàëüöàìè ïî ùåêå Ñåâåðóñà, è ìëàäøèé ìàëü÷èê ïðèëüíóë ê åãî ðóêå. Åãî òåìíûå ãëàçà óæå íàïîëíèëèñü ñëåçàìè îò ñòðàøíûõ ïðåä÷óâñòâèé. Îí íàñòîé÷èâî ïîöåëîâàë ëàäîíü Ëþöèóñà è òîò, ãëÿäÿ âíèç, ñëàäêî óëûáíóëñÿ åìó ïåðåä òåì, êàê îòäåðíóòü ðóêó íàçàä è íàîòìàøü óäàðèòü ïî ëèöó. Òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî õðóïêîå òåëî ìëàäøåêóðñíèêà óäàðèëîñü îá ñòîë, ïðåæäå ÷åì ðóõíóòü íà ïîë. Ñåâåðóñ çàñòîíàë, îñòîðîæíî îáëèçûâàÿ îêðîâàâëåííûå ãóáû, íî Ëþöèóñ íå äàë åìó øàíñà ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ. Îí âçäåðíóë åãî íà íîãè, ñõâàòèâ ñïåðåäè çà ìàíòèþ, è íåóäîáíî áðîñèë ïîïåðåê øèðîêîé êðîâàòè. Â îáû÷íîì ñîñòîÿíèè Ñåâåðóñ áûë ñèëüíåå, ÷åì Ëþöèóñ è äàæå íåìíîãî âûøå, íî ñåé÷àñ îí ïîçâîëèë ñâîåìó òåëó áåçâîëüíî óïàñòü. Îí íå ñâîäèë ñî ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà îãðîìíûõ îò óæàñà ÷åðíûõ ãëàç. Ñâåòëîâîëîñûé ïàðåíü áûñòðî ñõâàòèë ñî ñòîëà áîëüøîé äåêîðàòèâíûé êèíæàë è ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàñïàðûâàòü ìàíòèþ Ñåâåðóñà, îñòàâèâ íà íåì ÷åðíûå ìåøêîâàòûå áðþêè è ÷åðíóþ õëîï÷àòîáóìàæíóþ ðóáàøêó, ñ íåìíîãî äëèííîâàòûìè, íå ïî ðîñòó ðóêàâàìè. Ýòà âåëèêîâàòàÿ ðóáàøêà, â ñî÷åòàíèè ñ çàñòûâøèì íà åãî ëèöå âûðàæåíèåì áåççàùèòíîñòè è ñòðàõà äåëàëî Ñåâåðóñà âûãëÿäÿùèì íàìíîãî ìëàäøå åãî øåñòíàäöàòè ëåò. Ëþöèóñ ïîäíÿë íîæ, ïðèñòàëüíî óñòàâèâøèñü â õîëîäíûå áåçäíû îòðàæåíèé, ìåðöàþùèå â áëåñòÿùåé ñòàëè, î÷àðîâàííûé èãðîé ñâåòà íà ïîâåðõíîñòè ëåçâèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî âæàëñÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë ñïèíîé â êðîâàòü, â íåîñîçíàííîé ïîïûòêå ñáåæàòü. Åãî ÷ëåí, òåì íå ìåíåå, èìåë äðóãèå èäåè, âîçáóæäåííî äåðíóâøèñü. Ñåðûå ãëàçà ïðîñëåäèëè çà ýòèì ñëàáûì øåâåëåíèåì, è áåçóìíàÿ ÿðîñòü èñêàçèëà ÷åðòû áëîíäèíà. Îí ñòðåìèòåëüíî ðèíóëñÿ âïåðåä, ñãðåá â ïîëíûå ïðèãîðøíè ìÿãêèé ÷åðíûé õëîïîê è ðàçîðâàë ñâîáîäíóþ ðóáàøêó Ñåâåðóñà â ëîõìîòüÿ, îáíàæèâ åãî áëåäíóþ ãðóäü è ïîäæàðûé æèâîò.   
«ß ñîáèðàþñü ïîìåòèòü òåáÿ», - ïðîøèïåë îí áåçóìíî, - «×òîáû ëþáîé, êòî ïðèêîñíåòñÿ ê òåáå, òî÷íî çíàë, êîìó èìåííî òû ïðèíàäëåæèøü». Îí ïðèñïóñòèë ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû áðþêè Ñåâåðóñà, îãîëèâ ñîâñåì áåëóþ ïîâåðõíîñòü áåäðà, ïðè ýòîì ÷óâñòâèòåëüíî çàäåâ åãî òóïî è ìó÷èòåëüíî íîþùóþ ýðåêöèþ. Ó ìëàäøåãî ìàëü÷èêà âûðâàëñÿ êàêîé-òî ñêóëÿùèé ñòîí, è îí çàêîð÷èëñÿ ïîä òðÿñóùèìèñÿ ðóêàìè Ëþöèóñà.   
Ïåðâûé íàäðåç ïðèøåëñÿ âîêðóã òàçîáåäðåííîãî ñóñòàâà, è îí âçâûë, çàïðîêèíóâ ãîëîâó íàçàä, êîãäà áîëü êðàñíûì øåëêîì çàâîëîêëà åìó çðåíèå. Ëþöèóñ ñîãíóëñÿ íàä íèì, ñî çëîáîé ïðèæèìàÿ åãî ê êðîâàòè ñâîåé êîëåíêîé, êîòîðóþ ïî÷òè âîíçèë â æèâîò Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ðàáîòàë ñ óæàñàþùåé ìåäëèòåëüíîñòüþ, ÷òî-òî áîðìî÷à ñåáå ïîä íîñ. Ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ àãîíèÿ, îùóùåíèå òåïëîòû è âëàãè ñëèëèñü äëÿ âûñîêîãî ìàëü÷èêà â îäíó òî÷êó, è îí íåçðÿ÷å óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîòîëîê. Îáæèãàþùèå ñëåçû ñâîáîäíî ñòðóèëèñü ïî åãî ùåêàì, ñîáèðàÿñü â ëóæèöû âîçëå ìî÷åê óøåé, î÷åð÷èâàÿ ìîêðûìè äîðîæêàìè ëèíèþ ñêóë. Îí îò÷åòëèâî ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê òùàòåëüíî è ìåäëåííî îñòðèå íîæà âñïàðûâàåò åãî êîæó, ÷óâñòâîâàë êàæäûé ãëóáîêî ïðîíèêàþùèé ðàçðåç íà ñâîåì áåäðå. È îí âñå åùå ïðîäîëæàë áîðîòüñÿ ñ ñîáîé, ÷òîáû íå âûãíóòüñÿ â äóãó ïîä Ëþöèóñîì âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà òîò çàäåâàë ïðåäïëå÷üåì èëè ëîêòåì åãî âîçáóæäåííûé ÷ëåí.   
Ñïóñòÿ ìèëëèîí ëåò Ëþöèóñ îòîäâèíóëñÿ íàçàä è ïîäíÿë îêðîâàâëåííûé íîæ. Îí çàæàë êèíæàë â ãóáàõ, àêêóðàòíî è äî÷èñòà îáëèçàâ åãî. Ñåâåðóñ ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïîëíîñòüþ çàêðûòü ãëàçà, ÷åðíûå êàê ñàæà ðåñíèöû òóò æå ñëèïëèñü îò âëàãè. «Î-Áîæå-Áîæå-Áîæå-Áîæå-Áîæå…». Åãî ìîëèòâà îñòàëàñü áåç îòâåòà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ëþöèóñ âñòàë è áîñèêîì ïåðåñåê êîìíàòó.  
«ß åùå íå çàêîí÷èë, ìèëåéøèé», - ðàäîñòíî îòêëèêíóëñÿ ñòàðøåêóðñíèê, - «Íèêîèì îáðàçîì!»   
Ïîòîì áûëî íåñêîëüêî áëàæåííûõ ìãíîâåíèé òèøèíû. À çàòåì Ñåâåðóñ áûë âîçâðàùåí â ïîëíîå ñîçíàíèå. Îí ïðîíçèòåëüíî çàêðè÷àë, êàê òîëüêî óæàñíîå ææåíèå íà÷àëî ïðîáèâàòü ñåáå äîðîãó, ðàñõîäÿñü ïðîíèçûâàþùèìè ëó÷àìè îò åãî áåäðà, ïî âñåìó òåëó. Îñòåêëåíåâøèå ãëàçà øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëèñü, è Ñåâåðóñ óâèäåë ëþáîâíèêà, âëèâàþùåãî â ñâåæèå ðàíû, òîëüêî ÷òî èì ñîòâîðåííûå, ãóñòîé ÷åðíûé âîñê èç ãîðÿùåé ñâå÷è. «Òåïåðü ìû ìîæåì áûòü óâåðåííûìè, ÷òî ýòè øðàìû äîëãî íå çàðóáöóþòñÿ, ïðàâäà?», - ëèöî Ëþöèóñà âûðàæàëî ÷òî-òî âðîäå ãîðäîñòè, êîãäà îí ïîñìîòðåë âíèç íà ìàëü÷èêà. Ãîðäîñòè ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîñòüþ. Êðîâü è ðàñïëàâëåííûé âîñê ñìåøàëèñü â ãîðÿ÷åå, ïîõîæåå íà äåãîòü ìåñèâî, êîòîðîå ïîòåêëî ïî âíóòðåííåé ñòîðîíå áåäðà, îïàëÿÿ ðàñòóùèå òàì âîëîñû ñ êîøìàðíûì çàïàõîì. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, êðîâü ïðîïèòàëà ïî÷òè âñþ ïàõîâóþ îáëàñòü, îòìåòèë ñ êàêîé-òî îöåïåíåëîé îòðåøåííîñòüþ ïðî ñåáÿ Ñåâåðóñ.  
×åðåç êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ Ëþöèóñ ñïóñòèë åãî áðþêè è òðóñû äî êîëåí, è ïðåäóñìîòðèòåëüíî ñíÿë ñ íåãî áîòèíêè, õîòÿ Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã íà ñàìîì äåëå âñïîìíèòü, êîãäà èìåííî. Áåðåæíî, ñ íåïîíÿòíûì ïî÷òåíèåì, åãî ëþáîâíèê ïîñòàâèë ñâå÷ó íà ìåñòî, â òåìíûé áðîíçîâûé ïîäñâå÷íèê, è çàòåì áûñòðî ñêèíóë ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå øòàíû âìåñòå ñ íèæíèì áåëüåì. Äàæå íàõîäÿñü ïî÷òè â áðåäó, Ñåâåðóñ ðåàãèðîâàë íà ýòî ñîâåðøåííîå òåëî. Áëåñòÿùàÿ, ïî÷òè ñâåòÿùàÿñÿ êîæà, áåçóïðå÷íàÿ ìóñêóëàòóðà, ñòðîéíûå áåäðà è íå ìåíåå ñòðîéíûé áîëüøîé ÷ëåí, âûñîêî ïîäíèìàþùèéñÿ ââåðõ èç ãóñòîé äûìêè ñåðåáðèñòî-áåëûõ âîëîñ. Ëþöèóñ ñêîëüçíóë ëîâêèìè ïàëüöàìè âíèç ïî íîãàì Ñåâåðóñà, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ñòàñêèâàÿ ñ íåãî áðþêè âìåñòå ñ òðóñàìè ïðî÷ü. Çàòåì ãðóáî ðàçäâèíóë åìó íîãè.  
«Äîãàäàëñÿ, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñäåëàòü ñåé÷àñ?», - âåñåëî ñïðîñèë îí. Åãî áëåäíî-ëåäÿíûå ãëàçà ñâåðêàëè îò ïðåäâêóøåíèÿ çàáàâû. «ß ñîáèðàþñü òåáÿ î÷åíü æåñòêî òðàõíóòü. Òàê ñêàçàòü, îòîäðàòü íàñóõóþ. Íó, êàê ýòî çâó÷èò?» Íå äîæèäàÿñü îòâåòà, è íà ñàìîì äåëå íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ïðîäîëæàþùååñÿ íåâðàçóìèòåëüíîå áîðìîòàíèå Ñåâåðóñà, îí óäîáíî ðàñïîëîæèëñÿ ìåæäó äëèííûõ ñòðîéíûõ íîã. Ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿâ åãî áåäðà, Ëþöèóñ ðåçêî, îäíèì ñèëüíûì äâèæåíèåì, âîðâàëñÿ â ýòó òåñíóþ òåïëîòó. Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê çàìåòàëñÿ ãîëîâîé ïî êðîâàòè èç ñòîðîíû â ñòîðîíó, òî ëè â çíàê îòðèöàíèÿ, òî ëè îò áîëè, îí ñàì íå çíàë. Åãî âçìîêøèå îò ïîòà ãëàäêèå è ÷åðíûå êàê âîðîíîâî êðûëî âîëîñû îáëåïèëè ëèöî, ñìåøàâøèñü ñ êðîâüþ, ñëþíîé è ñëåçàìè. Õîòÿ êðîâü çíà÷èòåëüíî îáëåã÷èëà ïðîíèêíîâåíèå ÷ëåíà, Ëþöèóñ ïðîäîëæàë òðàõàòü Ñåâåðóñà, ïî ñóùåñòâó, áåç ñìàçêè, è ÷åðíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê âñõëèïûâàë îò ýòîé óñòîé÷èâîé è ðàçðûâàþùåé áîëè: «Ïðîøó-òåáÿ-ïîæàëóéñòà-Áîæå-ïîæàëóéñòà-ïîìîãè-ïðîøó-òåáÿ-Áîæå-Áîæå-ÿ-íå-ìîãó-ýòî-òàê-áîëüíî-Áîæå-Áîæå-ÁÎÆÅ!!!»  
«Ììì, íðàâèòñÿ òàê?», - áåçæàëîñòíî ïðîøåïòàë Ëþöèóñ, ïåðåäðàçíèâàÿ èíòîíàöèè íåæíîãî ëþáîâíèêà, – «ß çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàþ».   
È äåéñòâèòåëüíî, Ñåâåðóñ ñìîòðåë, áóäòî çà÷àðîâàííûé, êàê êðóïíûå êàïëè ïîòà âûñòóïàþò íà ëáó ó áëîíäèíà, êàê åãî ëèöî ðàçðóìÿíèëîñü îò íàñëàæäåíèÿ. Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî êà÷àåòñÿ ïîä Ëþöèóñîì, äâèãàÿ íàâñòðå÷ó áåäðàìè, êàê áû ïûòàÿñü ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü åãî óäàðàì, íåñìîòðÿ íà áîëü, è ìåäëåííî, òàê ìåäëåííî è áåñïðåñòàííî, íà êàêèå-òî äþéìû, ñêîëüçèò ïî ãëàäêîé ïðîñòûíå. Êàæäîå íàñòîÿùåå è ïîñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå ìóñêóëèñòûé æèâîò Ëþöèóñà ñêîëüçèë ïî âñåé äëèíå åãî ÷ëåíà, ïðè÷èíÿÿ ÷òî-òî âðîäå îñòðîãî, íà ëåçâèè íîæà óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî Ñåâåðóñà ðàçãîðÿ÷åíî è ãðîìêî ñòîíàòü. Âëàãà íà åãî ùåêàõ è ãóáàõ îõëàæäàëàñü ñòûëûì âîçäóõîì êîìíàòû. Îí ñêîðåå ñëûøàë, ÷åì âèäåë, òîë÷êè Ëþöèóñà è äðîæü â åãî ïðåðûâèñòîì äûõàíèè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê ñàì îí ïîñòåïåííî ñîñêàëüçûâàë íà êðàé êðîâàòè. Åãî ïëå÷è è ãîëîâà ñâåñèëèñü ñ äðóãîé åå ñòîðîíû, ïåðåïóòàííûå âîëîñû ðèòìè÷íî ïîäìåòàëè õîëîäíûé êàìåííûé ïîë. Îí óâèäåë, ÷òî Ëþöèóñ áóêâàëüíî âçðåâåë îò îõâàòèâøåãî åãî îðãàçìà, è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïîñòûäíàÿ îòâåòíàÿ ñóäîðîãà ñêðóòèëà åãî òåëî. Åãî ÷åðíûå ãëàçà íåçðÿ÷å ðàñïàõíóëèñü, êîãäà îí ïðîíçèòåëüíî âûêðèêíóë èìÿ Ëþöèóñà, è, êàê ïîä ïðèíóæäåíèåì, íîãàìè îáõâàòèë òàëèþ ëþáîâíèêà, ñîâåðøåííî ïîìèìî ñâîåãî ñîçíàòåëüíîãî êîíòðîëÿ.   
Êàê òîëüêî êîìíàòà ìåäëåííî âïëûëà â ôîêóñ, òåïåðü äëÿ íåãî ââåðõ òîðìàøêàìè, îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà äâåðü… âñå åùå ïîëóîòêðûòóþ äâåðü... //Î Áîæå ìèëîñòèâûé!//. È âûñòóïàþùèå èç òåìíîòû êîðèäîðà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÷åòûðå ëèöà, òåìíûå ãëàçà ìåðöàþò â ïëàìåíè ôàêåëîâ, ñ èíòåðåñîì íàáëþäàÿ çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Ñåâåðóñ óçíàë èõ âñåõ. È áîëü, è âîçáóæäåíèå ðàñòàÿëè â ÷óâñòâå êðàéíåãî óíèæåíèÿ, êîãäà Ëþöèóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ íåãî è, ìåòíóâ åäêóþ óõìûëêó íåçâàíûì çðèòåëÿì, ãðîìêî àäðåñîâàë ðàñïðîñòåðòîìó ïåðåä íèì ìàëü÷èêó: «Íó ÷òî æ, òåïåðü, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, âñå áóäóò çíàòü, ÷üÿ èìåííî òû øëþõà, Ñåâåðóñ».   
  
Ãëàâà 5  
  
Ðåìóñ ïåðèîäè÷åñêè ïîãëÿäûâàë çà îêíî, ñ ðàñòóùèì íåòåðïåíèåì çàìå÷àÿ, êàê ïîñòåïåííî óõîäÿò çà ãîðèçîíò êîñûå ëó÷è ïîñëåïîëóäåííîãî ñîëíöà, êîòîðîå è òàê ðåäêî ïîêàçûâàëîñü â ýòè áëåêëûå äíè îñåíè. Òðóäíî áûëî ïîâåðèòü, ÷òî îêòÿáðü ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëñÿ. Îí íåçàìåòíî, áåç ÷åòêî îáîçíà÷åííîé ãðàíèöû, ïåðåõîäèë â íîÿáðü. Åñëè Ñèðèóñ è Äæåéìñ áûñòðî íå çàêîí÷àò, òî ñêîðî ñòåìíååò è îí, âåðíåå âñåãî, âûìîêíåò â ñâîåé íå ïî ñåçîíó ëåãêîé îäåæäå, êîòîðàÿ áûëà ñåãîäíÿ íà íåì. Êî âñåìó ïðî÷åìó, ýòà íî÷ü ãàðàíòèðîâàëà íàñòóïëåíèå êóñà÷èõ çàìîðîçêîâ.   
Îí ïîêîí÷èë ñ äîìàøíèìè çàäàíèÿìè äåñÿòü ìèíóò íàçàä, íî äâà åãî äðóãà ïðîäîëæàëè ñèäåòü, ñêëîíèâ äâå òåìíûõ ãîëîâû íàä êàðòîé çâåçäíîãî íåáà, è âñå áîðìîòàëè äðóã ñ äðóãîì íà òîì çàìûñëîâàòîì ÿçûêå, êîòîðûé, êàæåòñÿ, áûë ðàçðàáîòàí äðóçüÿìè â ðàííåì äåòñòâå.  
«Êîãäà ýòî âû, ïàðíè, ñîáèðàåòåñü çàêîí÷èòü?», - ñïðîñèë îí, áîëåçíåííî îñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî â åãî ãîëîñå ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ïîäâûâàþùèå íîòêè.  
«Åùå íåìíîãî», - áðîñèë ðàçäðàæåííî Ñèðèóñ, âñå åùå ïîãëîùåííûé ñâîåé ðàáîòîé ïî Àñòðîíîìèè, íî Äæåéìñ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, èçó÷àþùåå ãëÿäÿ â ëèöî äðóãà.   
«Ìû, íàâåðíîå, åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîñèäèì, Ðåìóñ», - ìÿãêî îòâåòèë îí, - «Òû íå îáÿçàí âñåãäà è âåçäå íàñ æäàòü». Îí ñìîòðåë íà ïîÿâëÿþùóþñÿ âåëèêîëåïíóþ óëûáêó îáîðîòíÿ ñ îçîðíûì îòâåòíûì îãîíüêîì â ãëàçàõ, – «Íå òåðïèòñÿ íàñëàäèòüñÿ ïîñëåäíèìè ëó÷èêàìè ñîëíöà, ïåðåä òåì, êàê îíî ñêðîåòñÿ íà çèìó, à?».  
Ðåìóñ çàñòåí÷èâî êèâíóë, - «Òû æå ìåíÿ çíàåøü, Äæåéìè. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, çàâòðà ñíîâà ïîéäåò äîæäü…».  
«Èäè. ß óâåðåí, ÷òî ìû ñ Ñèðèóñîì íåïëîõî ïðîâåäåì âðåìÿ âìåñòå», - Äæåéìñ ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó îáðàòíî ê ñâîåìó çàíÿòèþ, è íå çàìåòèë, êàê ðåçêî ïîêðàñíåë è óäèâëåííî-èñïóãàííî ñòðåëüíóë ãëàçàìè Ñèðèóñ. Ðåìóñ óâèäåë ýòî ÿñíî, êàê áû òàì íè áûëî, è âçäîõíóë, ïîâåñèâ ÷åðåç ïëå÷î ñâîþ ñóìêó. Ïî ïðàâäå, îí ãîâîðèë Ñèðèóñó, êîãäà òîò ðàññêàçàë åìó êîå-÷òî òðè ãîäà íàçàä… êîãäà îí óâèäåë ó íåãî ôîòîãðàôèþ Ëèëè. Íî òåïåðü âñå ýòî îêàçàëîñü ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî äëÿ Áëýêà. Êîíå÷íî, Ëèëè è Äæåéìñ áûëè ïðåêðàñíîé ïàðîé, íî âåäü Äæåéìñ è Ñèðèóñ òàêæå áûëè íåïëîõèìè äðóçüÿìè. Ðåìóñ ñòðÿõíóë íåñâîéñòâåííóþ åìó ìåëàíõîëèþ, â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà áûñòðî ñáåæàë âíèç ïî ëåñòíèöå èç áèáëèîòåêè. Îí äåëîâèòî âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, ãäå áðîñèë ñóìêó ñ êíèãàìè. Áûëà ñóááîòà, è îí íå õîòåë íàäåâàòü øêîëüíóþ ìàíòèþ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí íàòÿíóë òåïëûå äæèíñû, è ñâîáîäíûé ñâèòåð öâåòà ëåñíîé çåëåíè. Îí áûñòðî ïðèêèíóë íàñ÷åò òîãî, ïðèõâàòèòü ëè ñ ñîáîé êóðòêó. Íî îíà áûëà ñëèøêîì òåïëîé, à îí ëþáèë íàñëàæäàòüñÿ îùóùåíèåì õîëîäíîãî âåòåðêà ñêâîçü ìàëåíüêèå äûðî÷êè íà âÿçàíîì ñâèòåðå. Íàêîíåö-òî ñíîâà âûéäÿ èç çäàíèÿ, Ðåìóñ ïîâåðíóë ëèöî ê âåëèêîëåïíîìó ñèíåìó íåáó è çàñìåÿëñÿ.   
Ñîëíöå ãðåëî åãî ëèöî, â òî âðåìÿ êàê âåòåð æàëèë óøè, è âñå åãî ÷óâñòâà îáîñòðèëèñü íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî îí, êàçàëîñü, ýòîò ñâîé âîñòîðã ÷óâñòâîâàë äàæå ñïèíîé. Åãî ðóêè ðàäîñòíî ïîòÿíóëèñü ââåðõ, êàê ó î÷åíü ìàëåíüêîãî ðåáåíêà. Íèêàêèõ îñîáåííûõ ïëàíîâ, íèêàêèõ ìåñò, êóäà íàäî èäòè, íèêîãî, êòî èñïîðòèò âñå äåëî äóðàöêîé áîëòîâíåé! //Ýòî áûëî áû íåìèëîñåðäíî//, ïîäóìàë îí ïðî ñåáÿ, áðåäÿ ïî çåìëå è îïèñûâàÿ êðóãè âîêðóã áèáëèîòå÷íîãî êîðïóñà. Îí áûë î÷åíü áëàãîäàðåí ñâîèì äðóçüÿì è, õîòÿ îí îáû÷íî íàñëàæäàëñÿ èõ îáùåñòâîì, íî ñåãîäíÿ îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî âîëê âíóòðè íåãî íåòåðïåëèâî çàòðÿñ ñâîåé áîëüøîé ñåðîé ãîëîâîé. Â äåíü, âðîäå ýòîãî, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ñëèøêîì äèêèì, ÷òîáû îöåíèòü èõ êîìïàíèþ ïî äîñòîèíñòâó. Îí ëèøü õîòåë ïîòåøèòü äðóãèå ñâîè ÷óâñòâà - áîäðÿùèé çàïàõ îñåííåãî âîçäóõà, âîñõèòèòåëüíûé õðóñò ñóõèõ âåòîê ïîä íîãàìè, îùóùåíèå ãóñèíîé êîæè, ïîêàëûâàþùèìè âîëíàìè ùåêî÷óùåå åãî ñïèíó, ïåðèîäè÷åñêè íàêàòûâàþùåå ïðåä÷óâñòâèå ñëåãêà ïðåæäåâðåìåííî ïîäêðàäûâàþùåéñÿ çèìû.   
Ñáèâøèåñÿ ñ ïóòè íîãè ïîíåñëè åãî ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê îçåðó, íî òàì îí çàìåòèë ãðóïïó ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ, ñîáðàâøèõñÿ â òîëïó íà áåðåãó è âçâîëíîâàííî òàðàòîðÿùèõ äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Íåñîìíåííî, óâèäàëè ãèãàíòñêîãî ñïðóòà. Ïîêà÷èâàÿ â òàêò øàãàì ñâîåé ëîõìàòîé ãîëîâîé, îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ãëàâíîìó çäàíèþ øêîëû, íî íåìíîãî îêîëüíûì ìàðøðóòîì, ïî ñàìîé îêðàèíå Çàïðåòíîãî ëåñà. Ïî ìåðå ïðèáëèæåíèÿ ê øêîëå ñ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé ñòîðîíû, íîãè âûâåëè åãî ê íåñêîëüêèì òåìíûì ñòðîåíèÿì, êîòîðûå îí äîâîëüíî ðåäêî ïîñåùàë. Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêàÿ Áàøíÿ è äëèííûå íèçêèå òåïëèöû. Îí íå áûë òàì ñ òåõ ïîð, êîãäà ïîñåùàë óðîêè Àñòðîíîìèè è Ãåðáîëîãèè íà ïåðâûõ äâóõ êóðñàõ, êîãäà ýòè ïðåäìåòû áûëè îáÿçàòåëüíûìè. Õîòÿ îí è ñëûøàë íåêîòîðûå èíòåðåñíûå ñëóõè îá Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé Áàøíå…  
Ìèëûé òåïëûé ñîëíå÷íûé ñâåò íà÷àë îêîí÷àòåëüíî òóñêíåòü, óãëóáëÿÿñü â ïðåêðàñíûå çîëîòèñòî-îðàíæåâûå òîíà, êîãäà îí çàâåðíóë çà óãîë îäíîé èç òåïëèö. Ýòî ñëåãêà ìèñòè÷åñêîå îñâåùåíèå ñäåëàëî îòêðûâøóþñÿ ïåðåä íèì êàðòèíó ïî÷òè âîëøåáíîé. Îí âíåçàïíî ñòîëêíóëñÿ ñ ÿâíûì ïðåäìåòîì ñâîåé ëþáâè.  
Ñåâåðóñ ñòîÿë, íåáðåæíî ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ñûðûì êàìíÿì Áàøíè, ãîëîâà îòêèíóòà íàçàä, ãëàçà çàêðûòû. Â ïðàâîé ðóêå íåáðåæíî çàæàòà ñèãàðåòà-ñàìîêðóòêà. Â ëåâîé, - âåñåëî ïëÿøåò ñèíåå ïëàìÿ. Ðåìóñ ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òîýòî, äîëæíî áûòü, êàêàÿ-òî ðàçíîâèäíîñòü ñîãðåâàþùèõ ÷àð, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë îäåò ñîâåðøåííî íå ïî ïîãîäå. Ïî÷åìó-òî âäðóã ñèëüíî ðàçâîëíîâàâøèñü, Ðåìóñ âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ôàêòè÷åñêè îí íèêîãäà íå âèäåë Ñåâåðóñà áåç åãî øêîëüíîé ìàíòèè. È õîòÿ ÿðäû ÷åðíîé ìàòåðèè îïðåäåëåííî áûëè åìó ê ëèöó, òàêàÿ ôîðìà îäåæäû øëà åìó ãîðàçäî áîëüøå. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïîçâîëèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì æàäíî âïèòüñÿ â âûñîêîãî þíîøó, êîòîðûé íå çàìå÷àë íàáëþäàòåëÿ. Ðåìóñ íà÷àë ñ áîñûõ ñòóïíåé Ñåâåðóñà, ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåâøèõ îò õîëîäíîé ìîêðîé òðàâû. Ïîòîì ïåðåâåë ãëàçà íà ìåøêîâàòûå ÷åðíûå áðþêè, ïðèêðûâàþùèå äëèííûå íîãè è ñòðîéíûå áåäðà. Íåîñîçíàííî Ðåìóñ îáëèçàë íèæíþþ ãóáó, êîãäà óâèäåë áåëóþ ïîíîøåííóþ ìàéêó-áåçðóêàâêó, êîòîðàÿ áûëà òàêîé òåñíîé è îáëåãàþùåé, ÷òî ÷åòêî îáðèñîâûâàëà óçêóþ, íî ïðåêðàñíî ñëîæåííóþ ãðóäíóþ êëåòêó. Ïîäòÿæêè âçáåãàëè ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí ýòîé òîíêîé ôèãóðû, åùå ñèëüíåå ïîä÷åðêèâàÿ ñâîèìè êðàñíûìè ëèíèÿìè âûòÿíóòûå èçÿùíûå î÷åðòàíèÿ. Ðåìóñ áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îí óâèäåë ñîâåðøåííîå òåëî. Õóäûå, íî æèëèñòûå ìóñêóëèñòûå ðóêè ñâîáîäíî ñâèñàëè ïî áîêàì, ïîòîì Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë îäíó, è áëåäíåþùåå ñîëíöå çàèãðàëî íà åãî îëèâêîâîé êîæå ÿðêèìè è ñî÷íûìè çîëîòûìè áëèêàìè. Òîíêèå íàïðÿæåííûå ïàëüöû ïîäíåñëè ñèãàðåòó ê ïîëóîòêðûòûì ãóáàì, è Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê âîëíà âîæäåëåíèÿ íàêðûâàåò åãî ñ ãîëîâîé, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ âçÿë ýòîò íåâåðîÿòíî ñ÷àñòëèâûé êóñî÷åê ñêðó÷åííîé áóìàãè, íàáèòîé òðàâîé, â ðîò, çàòÿíóëñÿ äëèííûì âäîõîì è âûäîõíóë òåðïêî ïàõíóùèé äûì â ñóìåðå÷íûé âîçäóõ. Îñòðûé çàïàõ òàáàêà ñìåøèâàëñÿ ñ ÷åì-òî íåçíàêîìûì, òàíöóÿ â íîçäðÿõ Ðåìóñà è íåèçãëàäèìî, íàìåðòâî çàïå÷àòëåâàÿñü â åãî ïàìÿòè. Òåïåðü, âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ýòîò íåîáûêíîâåííûé çàïàõ, îí íå ïðîñòî íà÷èíàë çàãîðàòüñÿ ñòðàñòüþ, îí áûë ãîòîâ ðàçáóøåâàòüñÿ äî ïîëíîé óòðàòû êîíòðîëÿ. //Òâîþ ìàòü!!!// Ãðèôôèíäîðåö çàäðîæàë, ïðåðûâèñòî âòÿãèâàÿ âîçäóõ è ïûòàÿñü óñïîêîèòüñÿ. Îí ñ îãðîìíûì óñèëèåì ïûòàëñÿ ïðåêðàòèòü ïÿëèòüñÿ íà ñâîé ïîñëåäíèé «ìîêðûé ñîí», âîïëîòèâøèéñÿ â æèçíü è âìåñòî ýòîãî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîè áîòèíêè.  
«Ëþïèí? ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?», - ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà ïðîçâó÷àë ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì, íî áåç ïîäîçðèòåëüíîñòè. //Âîò äüÿâîëüùèíà!!!//, ïîäóìàë Ëþïèí, îäåðãèâàÿ ñâîé ïðîñòîðíûé ñâèòåð íèæå íà áåäðà, è áëàãîäàðÿ âñåõ ñóùåñòâóþùèõ áîæåñòâ, ÷òî åãî òåòóøêà ñî÷ëà, ÷òî îí íà òðè ðàçìåðà áîëüøå, ÷åì â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè.   
«Î, ÿ… ýòî… Ñåâ. ß òîëüêî ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîãóëÿòü. Íàñëàäèòüñÿ ïîñëåäíèìè ñîëíå÷íûìè ëó÷àìè, çíàåøü». Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèëèâ ãîðäîñòè ñàìèì ñîáîé, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí ñóìåë ñäåðæàòü ñâîé ãîëîñ íå òîëüêî îò çàèêàíèÿ, íî è îò ëîìàþùèõñÿ ïîäðîñòêîâûõ èíòîíàöèé òîæå. Îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, âñòðåòèâøèñü ñ ýòèìè, òàéíî îáîæàåìûìè, ïî÷òè óòîíóâ â íåâåðîÿòíûõ îáñèäèàíîâûõ áåçäíàõ, êîãäà óâèäåë, êàêóþ âîñõèòèòåëüíóþ êàðòèíó ïðåäñòàâëÿåò ñîáîé Ñåâåðóñ //Áîæå, íåóæåëè îí íå ïîíèìàåò, êàê çäîðîâî âûãëÿäèò!!!//.   
«À-à-à. Ñåé÷àñ äîâîëüíî ïîçäíî, ìåæäó ïðî÷èì. Õî÷åøü ïîãðåòüñÿ ó êîñòåðêà?», - þíîøà ïîäíÿë ìåðöàþùåå â ëåâîé ðóêå ïëàìÿ, óãîë åãî ðòà äåðíóëñÿ â ïîëóóëûáêå.  
//ÎÊ, òåïåðü òû îòêàæåøüñÿ, ìîë, íå ñòîèò òàê ñèëüíî çàòðóäíÿòüñÿ, âåðíî?//  
«Î, êîíå÷íî!», //Íåâåðíî. Âîò áëèí! Âîò áëèí!!!//. Ìûñëè Ðåìóñà áåøåíî ëîìàíóëèñü â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû, íî íîãè óïîðíî òàùèëè åãî ê ïîäíîæèþ Áàøíè, ãäå îí ïîïûòàëñÿ, êàê ìîæíî íåïðèíóæäåííåå ïðèñëîíèòüñÿ ê ñòåíå, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïðîòÿíóë ðóêè ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ïëàìåíè. Ñèëüíûé æàð, ðàñïðîñòðàíÿâøèéñÿ âîëíàìè îò ëåâîé ðóêè Ñåâåðóñà, áûë ïî÷òè íåñòåðïèì, íî íè÷òî íå ìîãëî ñðàâíèòüñÿ ñ îãíåì, ïðîæèãàþùèì íàñêâîçü íåðâû Ðåìóñà. «È âïðàâäó… òåïëî» //Âåëèêîëåïíî, ïðîñòî âåëèêîëåïíî! Åùå ÷òî-íèáóäü îñòðîóìíîå âûäàé, ÷òîáû âïå÷àòëèòü åãî ñâîèì ìîùíûì è îòòî÷åííûì èíòåëëåêòîì. Ðàçâå íå ìîæåøü ïðèäåðæèâàòüñÿ ñ íèì íîðìàëüíîãî îáùåíèÿ? Ìîæíî ïîäóìàòü, òû òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ çàìåòèë, ÷òî îí õîäÿùåå - ãîâîðÿùåå áîæåñòâî ñåêñà, òàê âåäü?//. «Êàê òû äåðæèøü ýòî?»  
«Çíàåøü», - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ñåâåðóñ, åùå ðàç ãëóáîêî çàòÿãèâàÿñü ñèãàðåòîé, - «Òâîé àêöåíò ñòàíîâèòñÿ çàìåòíåå, êîãäà òû íåðâíè÷àåøü».  
«ß… ýòî… ×òî?!!», - Ñåâåðóñ ëèøü ðàññìåÿëñÿ, âèäÿ, êàê Ðåìóñ ïûòàåòñÿ óõâàòèòü óñêîëüçàþùèé ñìûñë ðàçãîâîðà.  
«Äà, òâîå Óýëüñêîå íàïåâíîå ïðîèçíîøåíèå òàê çäîðîâî çâó÷èò, êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ñëîâà ïðîñà÷èâàþòñÿ ïðÿìî ñêâîçü òåáÿ. Ýòî äîâîëüíî êëàññíî».  
«Êëàññíî?» //Îí äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ êëàññíûé? Ýòî õîðîøî èëè ïëîõî? Äýâèä Áîóè êëàññíûé. Íî òàêîé êóêîëüíûé. Î, òâîþ ìàòü!!!//  
«Íå áåðè â ãîëîâó, Ëþïèí. ß çíàþ, ïî÷åìó òû çäåñü». Ðåìóñ óæå íà÷àë óñòàâàòü îò ìàíåðû Ñåâåðóñà íèêîãäà â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè íå îòâå÷àòü íà âîïðîñû, íî êàê òîëüêî îí îáäóìàë ïîñëåäíåå çàÿâëåíèå, åãî ñíîâà îáóÿëà ïàíèêà.  
«Çíàåøü?!!!» //Îí íå ìîæåò, ýòî íåâîçìîæíî… Îõ, ÷òî åñëè îí çíàåò?!!//  
«Íó äà. Òû çäåñü, ÷òîáû ñ êåì-òî âñòðåòèòüñÿ, ÿ ïðàâ? Ñ êåì-òî ñ äðóãîãî ôàêóëüòåòà? Âñå îíè âñòðå÷àþòñÿ ó Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé Áàøíè íà âûõîäíûõ, çíàåøü. Íå òàê óæ è òðóäíî áûëî ñîîáðàçèòü». Ðåìóñ çà÷àðîâàííî, êàê â òðàíñå, ñìîòðåë íà äûìîê, ïðîñà÷èâàþùèéñÿ ìåæäó ñëîâàìè Ñåâåðóñà ñ åãî ãóá. «Èòàê, êòî ýòà ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ äåâóøêà?»  
«ß òîëüêî…»  
«Èëè ïàðåíü, áåç ðàçíèöû».  
«ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî… ß ãîâîðèë òåáå ïðàâäó. ß âñåãî ëèøü ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîãóëÿòü. Ïðàâäà.», - Ðåìóñ íå ìîã ðåøèòü, òî ëè áûòü âå÷íî ïðèçíàòåëüíûì ïðîâèäåíèþ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íà ñàìîì äåëå íå äîãàäàëñÿ, òî ëè ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàçî÷àðîâàííûì îò òîãî, ÷òî åìó âñå åùå ïðåäñòîèò ìó÷èòüñÿ íàä òåì, êàê ñêàçàòü Ñåâåðóñó î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ. À ïîòîì îòîáðàòü åãî ó Ìàëôîÿ.   
«Ïðàâäà?», - òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî. Óäèâëåíèå îòïå÷àòàëîñü íà óòîí÷åííûõ ÷åðòàõ åãî ëèöà.   
«Äà, ïðàâäà. À ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåøü òû?», - ñ íåêîòîðûì îáëåã÷åíèåì Ðåìóñ âåðíóë âîïðîñ îáðàòíî.  
«Íè÷åãî. Êóðþ.», - Ñåâåðóñ ïûòàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü íåïðèíóæäåííî, íî Ðåìóñ ïîòðàòèë ãîäû ñâîåé êîðîòêîé ïîêà æèçíè, íàáëþäàÿ çà ðåàêöèÿìè äðóãèõ ëþäåé, îñîáåííî åãî èíòåðåñîâàëè èõ ïîïûòêè ñêðûòü ìó÷èòåëüíûå ìûñëè è ïåðåæèâàíèÿ.  
«Ïðàâäà?», - ìÿãêèì ýõîì îòîçâàëñÿ îí. Íà ìãíîâåíèå âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà.   
«Íåò, íå ïðàâäà», - îí ïðîòÿíóë ñèãàðåòó Ðåìóñó, êðàñèâî èçîãíóâ îäíó òÿæåëóþ áðîâü â íåâûñêàçàííîì âîïðîñå, è íè÷åãî áîëåå.  
«ß íå êóðþ».  
«Êàê õî÷åøü», - Ñåâåðóñ çàòÿíóëñÿ åùå ðàç, çàòåì ùåë÷êîì ñòðÿõíóë ïåïåë íà õîëîäíóþ çåìëþ, - «Ëþïèí?»  
«Äà?»  
«Òû êîãäà-íèáóäü áûë âëþáëåí?», - Ðåìóñ ìîðãíóë, îïóñòèë ãëàçà íà ñâîè áîòèíêè, çàòåì ïîäíÿë îáðàòíî. Áûë ëè îí âëþáëåí?  
«Âðîäå. ß ïîëàãàþ, íó…», - îí âçäîõíóë, çàïóñòèâ ïÿòåðíþ â ñâîè ëîõìàòûå âîëîñû. «ß íå çíàþ. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî áûòü âëþáëåííûì, ýòî çíà÷èò èìåòü áëèçêèå è äðóæåñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ…. Èíà÷å ýòî òîëüêî ñëåïàÿ è áåçðàññóäíàÿ ñòðàñòü, âåðíî?»  
Ñåâåðóñ çàñìåÿëñÿ õðèïëûì ëàþùèì ñìåõîì, îòâåäÿ âçãëÿä òåìíûõ ãëàç êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó,- «Áëèçêèå äðóæåñêèå îòíîøåíèÿ. Äà, ýòî íåïëîõî».  
«Ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü?»  
«Ïðîñòî óáèòü âðåìÿ, íàâåðíîå».  
Ðåìóñ ëåãîíüêî ïðèêóñèë íèæíþþ ãóáó. Âèäÿ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íàõîäèòñÿ â ÿâíî çàäóì÷èâîì íàñòðîåíèè, îí ðåøèë îáîäðèòü åãî, è ñïðîñèë: «Òû õî÷åøü ïîéòè êóäà-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì?»  
Ñåâåðóñ, ïîâåðíóâ òåìíóþ ãîëîâó, íàñòîðîæåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðåìóñà ñâîèìè íå÷èòàåìûìè â ãàñíóùåì ñâåòå ñîëíöà ãëàçàìè. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî îí îïÿòü îòâåðíåòñÿ, íî Ñåâåðóñ çàãîâîðèë: «Òû áûë êîãäà-íèáóäü íà âåðõóøêå Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé Áàøíè?»  
«Ýòî… íåò».  
«Ïîøëè», - Ñåâåðóñ áðîñèë îêóðîê íà çåìëþ, è íàñòóïèë íà íåãî áîñîé íîãîé, ðàñòàïòûâàÿ ïûëàþùèå óãîëüêè â ïåïåë, ïîêà âñå îíè íå ïîãàñëè. Ðåìóñ â øîêå óñòàâèëñÿ íà ýòî: «Òâîþ ìàòü! Ðàçâå íå áîëüíî?!!»  
«Íåìíîãî. Òû èäåøü?», - Ñåâåðóñ îãëÿíóëñÿ íà íåãî ÷åðåç ïëå÷î, ÷åòêàÿ ëèíèÿ äëèííûõ ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ ñëîâíî çàêëþ÷èëà åãî çàîñòðåííîå ëèöî â ðàìêó. Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ðàñïàäàåòñÿ íà àìèíîêèñëîòû, íå ñõîäÿ ñ ýòîãî ìåñòà. «Äà»  
Ñåâåðóñ îòâåðíóëñÿ, îòêðûâàÿ äâåðü â ñòåíå. Îí ïîâåë Ðåìóñà â òåìíûå âíóòðåííîñòè Áàøíè. Ñèíåå ïëàìÿ åãî îãîíüêà ïî÷òè çëîâåùå îñâåùàëî êàìíè. È ïîêà îáîðîòåíü, ìÿãêî ñòóïàÿ, ïîñëóøíî ïîäíèìàëñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöàì çà ñâîèì òîâàðèùåì, îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åñëè áû íà åãî çàãðèâêå ñåé÷àñ áûëà áû øåðñòü, òî îíà âñòàëà áû äûáîì îò òåõ ñìóòíûõ ïðåä÷óâñòâèé, êîòîðûå îáóðåâàëè åãî.   
Îíè ìèíîâàëè íåñêîëüêî ëåñòíè÷íûõ ïëîùàäîê è âèòûõ ïðîëåòîâ, è â çàêëþ÷åíèå - ïðÿìàÿ äëèííàÿ ëåñòíèöà. Ñåâåðóñ îòêðûë òÿæåëóþ äóáîâóþ äâåðü, âåäóùóþ â ïîèñòèíå èçóìèòåëüíóþ êîìíàòó. Îí âûïóñòèë èç ðóêè ñèíèé îãîíåê, êàê òîëüêî âîøåë âíóòðü. Îáå ñòåíû è êóïîëîîáðàçíûé ïîòîëîê áûëè, íàâåðíîå, ñäåëàíû èç ìàãè÷åñêîãî ñòåêëà, ñîçäàâàÿ èëëþçèþ òîãî, ÷òî êîìíàòà ïîëíîñòüþ îòêðûòà íåáó. Òåëåñêîïû âñåõ òèïîâ è ðàçìåðîâ ðàçìåùàëèñü íà ðàçíîì ðàññòîÿíèè äðóã îò äðóãà, íåñêîëüêî óäîáíûõ îáçîðíûõ êðåñåë ðàññòàâëåíû òóò è òàì. Âñÿ êîìíàòà áûëà çàëèòà áàãðîâûìè ëó÷àìè çàõîäÿùåãî ñîëíöà. Âèä íà çàïàä áûë óäèâèòåëüíûì, ïî÷òè ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèì. Ðåìóñ âäðóã ïîíÿë, ÷òî íå äûøèò ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê âñòóïèë â ýòó êîìíàòó.  
«Ìèëî, ïðàâäà?», - ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà çâó÷àë òàê òèõî, òàê áëèçêî, è Ðåìóñ îòîðâàë âçãëÿä øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóòûõ ãëàç îò ðîñêîøíîé ïàíîðàìû.  
«Ýòî… ýòî… øèêàðíî!!! È ïî÷åìó çäåñü… ïî÷åìó íèêòî áîëüøå íå ïîäíÿëñÿ ñþäà? ß èìåþ â âèäó…», - îí çàìÿëñÿ, âíåçàïíî ñìóòèâøèñü.   
«Õì. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòî âïîëíå çàêîííî èñïîëüçóåìîå è ÷àñòî ïîñåùàåìîå ìåñòî, òàê ÷òî øàíñû, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü ñþäà ïðèäåò, äîâîëüíî âåëèêè», - Ñåâåðóñ âîëíîîáðàçíî è íåîïðåäåëåííî îáâåë ïîìåùåíèå ðóêîé, ïî-âèäèìîìó, óêàçûâàÿ íà âñå ýòè òåëåñêîïû. È ñîâåðøåííî íå îáðàòèâ âíèìàíèÿ, íàñêîëüêî ÷åòêî è ÿñíî ýòè åãî ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ïðîòèâîðå÷àò òîìó âûñêàçûâàíèþ, ÷òî, ìîë, ëþäè ïðèõîäÿò ê Áàøíå òîëüêî íà âûõîäíûõ, ÷òîáû íàëàäèòü ñ êåì-íèáóäü îòíîøåíèÿ. «Íî ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü ñîáåðåòñÿ ÿâèòüñÿ ñþäà äî ïîëíîëóíèÿ, òàê ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, äî ýòèõ ïîð êîìíàòà â ïîëíîì íàøåì ðàñïîðÿæåíèè».  
Ñåðäöå Ðåìóñà ãóëêî çàáèëîñü îò ýòîé ìûñëè, ïî÷òè çàïðûãíóâ åìó â ãîðëî îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ. //Ïî÷åìó îí óïîìÿíóë, ÷òî ìû ñåé÷àñ îäíè çäåñü? Îí æå íå ìîæåò èìåòü òå æå èäåè, ÷òî è ÿ. Èëè ìîæåò?!!// «Çäîðîâî!»   
«Èòàê, î ÷åì òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü, Ëþïèí?»   
Ðåìóñ âîççðèëñÿ íà Ñåâåðóñà â èçóìëåíèè… Ðàçâå íå ñëèçåðèíåö áûë, òàê ñêàçàòü, ïåðâûì, êòî íà÷àë ðàçãîâîð, ãäå óïîìèíàëîñü ñëîâî «âëþáëåí», åùå âíèçó?  
«ß äóìàë, ýòî òû õîòåë ïîãîâîðèòü. Çâó÷èò òàê, êàê áóäòî òû åùå òàì…» Îí ñìîòðåë, êàê Ñåâåðóñ ïîäîøåë ê îäíîé ãëàäêîé ñòåêëÿííîé ñòåíå è, ïðèæàâ ðàñêðûòûå ëàäîíè ê ñòåêëó, îñòàëñÿ ñòîÿòü ñïèíîé ê Ðåìóñó.   
«ß ïîäóìàë, ÿ õîòåë… ýòî…. ß ëèøü ñïðîñèë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûëè íåêîòîðûå… ïðîáëåìû… ñ ìîèì áîéôðåíäîì. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ó ìåíÿ íåò íèêîãî, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì. À ïîòîì ïðèøåë òû». Ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà õðàíèë åãî îáû÷íûå õîëîäíûå èíòîíàöèè, íî áûëî ÷òî-òî åùå, Ðåìóñ áûë óâåðåí â ýòîì. «ß ïîëàãàþ, íå ñåêðåò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ íå ñëèøêîì ìíîãî äðóçåé. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òû, íàâåðíîå, åäèíñòâåííûé ÷åëîâåê, ñ êîòîðûì ÿ ìîãó ïîäåëèòüñÿ ýòèì».   
Ðåìóñó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ðàçðûâàåòñÿ ìåæäó ñòðåìèòåëüíî íàõëûíóâøèì ÷óâñòâîì òåïëîòû, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ èç âñåõ âûáðàë åãî, ÷òîáû äîâåðèòüñÿ, è æåëàíèåì îòøàòíóòüñÿ â îòâðàùåíèè. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òîò õîòåë ãîâîðèòü î Ìàëôîå. //Íàâåðíîå, òàê ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ Ñèðèóñ, êîãäà Äæåéìñ õî÷åò ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì î Ëèëè// «ß çäåñü, åñëè ÿ íóæåí òåáå, Ñåâ».  
«ß âñåãäà çíàë, ÷òî êîãäà òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî âëþáëåí, òî ýòî áîëüíî. Ýòî ñæèãàåò òåáÿ îò ãëàç äî êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ, ýòî êîøìàðíî, òàêàÿ óæàñíàÿ òóïàÿ áîëü, êîòîðàÿ óõîäèò ëèøü òîãäà, êîãäà òû ðÿäîì ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî ëþáèøü». Ðåìóñ îò÷àÿííî æåëàë, ÷òîáû Ñåâåðóñ îáåðíóëñÿ, îí õîòåë âèäåòü, ñ êàêèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà òîò ãîâîðèò òàêèì áåçæèçíåííûì ãîëîñîì. Ýòî çâó÷àëî òàê, êàê áóäòî îí ïðîèçíîñèë óæå äàâíî çàãîòîâëåííóþ ðå÷ü, êàê áóäòî îí ïåðåñêàçûâàë òî, ÷òî íåèñ÷èñëèìîå êîëè÷åñòâî âðåìåíè êðóòèëîñü ó íåãî â ãîëîâå. Íî âûñîêèé ìàëü÷èê ïðîäîëæàë ãîâîðèòü, ïîâåðíóâøèñü ëèöîì ê áàãðîâîìó ìîðþ çàêàòíîãî íåáà. ×åðíûå âîëîñû óïàëè ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû íà ëåâîå ïëå÷î, îñòàâèâ îòêðûòîé ãëàäêóþ èçÿùíóþ øåþ ïî âñåé äëèíå. «Ëþáîâü ñæèðàåò òåáÿ èçíóòðè, çàõâàòûâàåò âñþ òâîþ æèçíü, ñèäèò, çàòàèâøèñü äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà òû äóìàåøü î ÷åì-ëèáî åùå – î äîìàøíåé ðàáîòå, ñåìüå, ðàçâëå÷åíèÿõ, î ÷åì áû òî íè áûëî, - è çàòåì íàïðûãèâàåò íà òåáÿ, âûñàñûâàåò áåç îñòàòêà âñÿêóþ ñïîñîáíîñòü äóìàòü è õîòü êàê-òî ñîáðàòüñÿ. Íî ýòî ñòîèò òîãî, çíàåøü, êîãäà òû âìåñòå ñ ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðîãî ëþáèøü. Âñå óõîäèò ïðî÷ü. Òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ òàê öåëîñòíî, òîëüêî àáñîëþòíî ïîãëîùåííûì ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì è ýòî ñàìîå ÷óäåñíîå ÷óâñòâî â ìèðå. Òû ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ èìåþ â âèäó?»  
«Äà», - áåçäûõàííûì øåïîòîì îòâåòèë Ðåìóñ. Ýòî áûëî òî÷íî òàê æå… òàê ïîõîæå… Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî äóìàåò î Ñåâåðóñå, êàê ýòî íè ñòðàííî âñå âðåìÿ, - êîãäà ñèäèò íà óðîêàõ, çàíèìàåòñÿ â áèáëèîòåêå, èëè âñåãî ëèøü áîëòàåòñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè. È ýòî âðåìåíàìè ïðè÷èíÿëî áîëü, òóïóþ, äî ñàìîãî ìîçãà êîñòåé áîëü, êîãäà îí îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò áûòü ñ íèì âìåñòå, ÷òî ýòîò çàìå÷àòåëüíûé è óäèâèòåëüíûé ÷åëîâåê âìåñòå ñ êåì-òî äðóãèì.   
«Íó, òàê òû áûë âëþáëåí?»   
«ß… ÿ ïîëàãàþ…», - Ðåìóñ ìîðãíóë îò âíåçàïíîãî îñîçíàíèÿ. Îí áûë, îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûë ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó âëþáëåí â Ñåâåðóñà. Íåâàæíî, ÷òî òîò íå èìåë íè ìàëåéøåãî îá ýòîì ïîíÿòèÿ. Íåâàæíî, ÷òî ðåàëüíî îí íà÷àë óçíàâàòü åãî ëèøü â ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ïîñëå ëåò, â òå÷åíèå êîòîðûõ îí åãî ïðîñòî íå çàìå÷àë. Íåâàæíî, ÷òî ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíîå ÷åðíîâîëîñîå ñîçäàíèå, êîòîðîå ñåé÷àñ òàê ïðèñòàëüíî âñìàòðèâàåòñÿ â íàäâèãàþùóþñÿ íî÷ü, áûëî áåçóìíî âëþáëåíî â êîãî-òî äðóãîãî. Ýòî áûëî.   
«Çíà÷èò, òû ïîíèìàåøü, î ÷åì ÿ ãîâîðþ. Ýòî ïðåêðàñíî, è ýòî æå ñîâåðøåííî óæàñíî. Íî… íî ïîòîì, êîãäà ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî òû ëþáèøü, íà÷èíàåò òåðÿòü ê òåáå èíòåðåñ, ýòî ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ìåäëåííóþ ïûòêó». Îí çàñìåÿëñÿ, ôûðêíóë íåâåñåëî è Ðåìóñ óâèäåë, êàê îí óðîíèë âïåðåä ãîëîâó. «Çíàåøü ëè òû, ÷òî òàêîå áûòü ÷üåé-òî ñîáñòâåííîñòüþ? Êîãäà åäèíñòâåííûé èñêðåííå ïðîÿâëÿåìûé ê òåáå èíòåðåñ âîçíèêàåò ëèøü òîãäà, êîãäà ó òåáÿ åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî îí õî÷åò, èëè êîãäà îí äóìàåò, ÷òî êòî-òî äðóãîé ìîã «çàáàâëÿòüñÿ ñ åãî èãðóøêîé»». Ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà áûë íàñìåøëèâ è èñêàæåí ãîðå÷üþ, îí áûë èñïîëíåí ÷åì-òî âðîäå îòâðàùåíèÿ ê ñåáå, è ýòî ïîòðÿñëî Ðåìóñà äî ãëóáèíû äóøè. Îí íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë òàêîé íåíàâèñòè è, ÷òî åùå õóæå, íåíàâèñòè íàïðàâëåííîé íà ñåáÿ ñàìîãî. «Ñàìûé íàèõóäøèé ìîìåíò â ýòîé, â öåëîì, è òàê ãðåáàííîé ñèòóàöèè ýòî òî, ÷òî ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê ðàçäåëàòüñÿ ñî âñåì ýòèì. ß íå çíàþ, êàê çàñòàâèòü åãî ëþáèòü ìåíÿ ñíîâà. ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî ìíå ñäåëàòü, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü åãî îòïóñòèòü ìåíÿ. Åñëè áû áûë êàêîé-òî âûõîä, ÿ áû ñäåëàë âñå, ÿ îñóùåñòâèë áû ñàìûé áåçóìíûé ïëàí, ÿ ñìîã áû âûäåðæàòü ýòî. ß ñìîã áû âûíåñòè ýòè ïðåçðèòåëüíûå âçãëÿäû è…», - îí âíåçàïíî îáîðâàë ñåáÿ, è Ðåìóñ óâèäåë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó, êàê áóäòî îí ñìîòðåë íà ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Ïîñëåäíèå ñîëíå÷íûå ëó÷è íå ïîçâîëÿëè âèäåòü åãî ëèöî, îäíàêî ÷åòêî îáðèñîâûâàëè òîíêóþ ôèãóðó.   
«..è ÷òî, Ñåâ?», - ìÿãêî ïåðåñïðîñèë Ðåìóñ.  
«Íè÷åãî. Íåâàæíî. Íî òû ïîíÿë, ÷òî ÿ èìåþ â âèäó?»  
«ß äóìàþ, äà. Íî…», - Ðåìóñ ïîòåðÿë äàð ðå÷è. Îí çíàë òî÷íî, ÷òî õî÷åò ñêàçàòü è ÷òî õî÷åò ñäåëàòü. Áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå îí õîòåë îáâèòüñÿ âîêðóã Ñåâåðóñà, çàùèòèòü åãî îò ýòîãî æåñòîêîãî ìèðà è îò ëþáîãî, êòî ìîã áû îáèäåòü åãî. Îí õîòåë óòåøèòü åãî íåæíûìè ñëîâàìè ñâîåé ëþáâè è ïðåäàííîñòè. Ñêàçàòü åìó, ÷òîáû îí ïîçàáûë Ìàëôîÿ, êîòîðûé íèêîãäà ïî äîñòîèíñòâó íå îöåíèâàë, êàêîé âîñõèòèòåëüíûé äàð îí èìååò â ëèöå ýòîãî øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èêà. Âíåçàïíî îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî ñïîòûêàþùèõñÿ øàãîâ ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê Ñåâåðóñó, òàê ÷òî ñìîã ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åäâà ðàçëè÷èìûé çàïàõ ñëåç, òàê îòëè÷íûé îò åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî.   
«Ëþïèí?», - òèõèé ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà íåóâåðåííî äðîæàë. Ðåìóñ âíåçàïíî îñîçíàë, êàê áëèçêî îí ïîäîøåë… îí áûë íà ðàññòîÿíèè âûòÿíóòîé ðóêè îò ñëèçåðèíöà, êîòîðûé â îòâåò íà åãî ïðèáëèæåíèå ïîâåðíóëñÿ. Åãî ëèöî áûëî îêóòàíî òåíÿìè, íî òàê áëèçêî, ÷òî Ðåìóñ ñìîã ðàçãëÿäåòü âûðàæåíèå ãëóáîêîãî ñòðàäàíèÿ, ñìåøàííîãî ñî ñìóùåíèåì, ÿâíî ïåðåïîëíÿâøèì åãî.  
«ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó, Ñåâåðóñ», - åùå ìÿã÷å ïðîèçíåñ Ðåìóñ, ïîçâîëèâ ñâîåé ðóêå ìåäëåííî, ïî÷òè êàê âî ñíå, ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïðîâåñòè áîëüøèì ïàëüöåì ïî ùåêå òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà, âûòèðàÿ õðóñòàëüíî ìåðöàþùèå ñëåçû. Ïîòîì îí êàê-òî ðàññåÿííî âçÿë ýòîò ïàëåö â ðîò, ñëèçûâàÿ ñîëåíûå êàïëè.   
«×òî… ÷òî òû äåëàåøü, Ëþïèí?»  
«Íå çíàþ», - èñêðåííå îòâåòèë Ðåìóñ. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë óæàñ, èñõîäÿùèé îò äðóãà è çàõîòåë óòåøèòü åãî, íàéòè óñïîêàèâàþùèå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå óíåñëè áû âñþ åãî áîëü ïðî÷ü. Íî âñå åãî ÷óâñòâà áûëè çàõâà÷åíû ýòèìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè è ñòðîéíûì òåëîì, êàçàâøèìñÿ ïûëàþùèì ñèëóýòîì íà ôîíå íåáà. Ñâåòÿùàÿñÿ òüìà âïëûëà ñ ïåðâûìè ìåðöàíèÿìè çâåçä, çàñèÿâøèõ íà íåáå ãëóáîêîãî òåìíî-ñèíåãî öâåòà. Âçäîõíóâ, îí ñîêðàòèë ìåæäó íèìè äèñòàíöèþ îäíèì ëåãêèì øàãîì, íèæíèé êðàé åãî òîëñòîãî âîðñèñòîãî ñâèòåðà êîñíóëñÿ ìÿãêîé òêàíè ñâîáîäíûõ áðþê Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó ê ëèöó ñëèçåðèíöà, è, ïðèæàâ ëàäîíü ê åãî ùåêå, çàôèêñèðîâàë íåïîäâèæíî ãîëîâó ìàëü÷èêà. Ïîòîì, ñîãíóâ êîí÷èêè ïàëüöåâ, ïðèòÿíóë ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà áëèæå, òàê ÷òî îíè îêàçàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà íà ðàññòîÿíèè îäíîãî âçäîõà. Îí âïèëñÿ â ýòè áåçäîííûå ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, ÿâñòâåííî ÷èòàÿ íà ëèöå Ñåâåðóñà î÷åíü íåäîóìåííîå è ñëåãêà èñïóãàííîå âûðàæåíèå. Íî Ñåâåðóñ íå îòîäâèíóëñÿ, è íå îòïðÿíóë îò íåãî. Îí òîæå óñòàâèëñÿ â îðåõîâûå ãëàçà ãðèôôèíäîðöà, êàê îëåíü, ïîéìàííûé íà äîðîãå ñâåòîì ôàð. Îí ìîðãíóë, î÷åíü ìåäëåííûì ñîííûì äâèæåíèåì, è Ðåìóñ çà÷àðîâàííî ñìîòðåë, êàê äëèííûå óãîëüíî-÷åðíûå ðåñíèöû ïóøèñòûìè øòîðêàìè çàâåñèëè ýòè óäèâèòåëüíûå ãëàçà, îñòàâëÿÿ èõ çàêðûòûìè â òå÷åíèå êàêèõ-òî äâóõ óäàðîâ ñåðäöà, â ýòîì ïîëóîïóùåííîì ïîëîæåíèè îíè ïî÷òè êàñàëèñü ùåêè Ðåìóñà, à çàòåì ñíîâà ïëàâíî ñêîëüçíóëè ââåðõ. Êàê áóäòî â òðàíñå, Ðåìóñ ïîäâèíóëñÿ íà ýòî ðàçäåëÿþùåå èõ ðàññòîÿíèå, ðàâíîå âñåãî ëèøü äëèíå ðåñíèö, è ïðèæàë ñâîè ãóáû ê òîíêèì, èçÿùíûì ãóáàì Ñåâåðóñà. Åãî ðóêà âïîëçëà ïîä ëèâåíü ãóñòûõ ãëàäêèõ âîëîñ, óñòðîèâøèñü ñçàäè íà ãðàöèîçíîé øåå. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñëàáóþ âëàæíîñòü åãî ïîòà íà êîæå ïîä âîëîñàìè, è òÿæåëûé âåñ òåìíîãî øåëêà, ùåêî÷óùåãî åìó êîñòÿøêè ïàëüöåâ. Îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî åùå ñèëüíåå âæèìàåò ñâîå òåëî â Ñåâåðóñà, áóêâàëüíî âïå÷àòûâàÿñü â äëèííóþ ñóõîùàâóþ ôèãóðó, íàñòîé÷èâî âäàâëèâàÿ ñëèçåðèíöà ñïèíîé â ãëàäêóþ ñòåêëÿííóþ ñòåíó. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèîòêðûë ãóáû â èçóìëåííîì âäîõå è Ðåìóñ áûñòðî âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ýòîé âîçìîæíîñòüþ, ïðîñêîëüçíóâ ÿçûêîì ìåæäó ãóáàìè, çà çóáû, çàèãðûâàÿ êîí÷èêîì ñâîåãî ÿçûêà ñ âëàæíûì áàðõàòíûì ÿçûêîì Ñåâåðóñà. Âíà÷àëå Ñåâåðóñ ñòîÿë ïåðåä íèì áåçâîëüíî è ïîêîðíî, íî ïîòîì Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê äëèííûå òîíêèå ïàëüöû ëåãêî äîòðîíóëèñü äî åãî áåäåð ñêâîçü òîëñòûé âÿçàíûé ñâèòåð, à ïîòîì ñæàëèñü. Ðîò ñëèçåðèíöà ïîä åãî íàòèñêîì îòâåòíî øåâåëüíóëñÿ, ãóáû ðàñêðûëèñü øèðå, ïðèíèìàÿ Ðåìóñà âíóòðü, öåëóÿ åãî â îòâåò ñ òàêîé ìåäëåííî íàðàñòàþùåé ñòðàñòüþ, ÷òî ýòî ñâåëî âåñü íèç æèâîòà ãðèôôèíäîðöà ñèëüíûì è ïðîíçèòåëüíûì æåëàíèåì. Îí çàñòîíàë íèçêèì âèáðèðóþùèì ãäå-òî â ãëîòêå ñòîíîì, êîãäà ïîöåëóé íà÷àë ìó÷èòåëüíî è ïîñòåïåííî óãëóáëÿòüñÿ. Èõ ÿçûêè ïåðåïóòàëèñü è òîìíî ïåðåïëåòàëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ñåâåðóñ ñëåãêà ïåðåñòóïèë ñ íîãè íà íîãó, åãî ìóñêóëèñòûå è ñóõèå, êàê ó ïîðîäèñòîãî êîíÿ, áåäðà âîñõèòèòåëüíî ïðèæàëèñü ê âçäóâøåìóñÿ áóãîðêó ïîä äæèíñàìè Ðåìóñà. Ìåæäó íèìè áûëî ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ñëîåâ îäåæäû, îí áûë â ýòîì óâåðåí, è ïîýòîìó ïðîâåë îäíîé òðåáîâàòåëüíîé ðóêîé âäîëü ïîÿñà áðþê Ñåâåðóñà, îòãèáàÿ òîíêóþ õëîïêîâóþ òêàíü åãî ìàéêè, è ñêîëüçíóë åìó â òðóñû ñâîèìè ïûòëèâûìè ïàëüöàìè. Âîäÿ ëàäîíüþ ïî ðàçãîðÿ÷åííîé ïëîòè è ðåëüåôíî íàïðÿæåííûì ìûøöàì, êîòîðûå îí òàì îáíàðóæèë, Ðåìóñ âäðóã èñïóãàëñÿ, íåîæèäàííî íàùóïàâ ÷òî-òî øåðøàâîå è ãðóáîå, âðîäå ñòðóïüåâ èëè ÷åãî-òî ïîõîæåãî, íà áåäðå Ñåâåðóñà. Îí áûë íàïóãàí åùå áîëüøå, êîãäà ñëèçåðèíåö âíåçàïíî çàøèïåë è ñèëüíî îòïèõíóë åãî, ïðàêòè÷åñêè øâûðÿÿ íà çåìëþ. Ðåìóñ ïðèïàë ê çåìëå, çàäûõàÿñü îò òîãî, ÷òî èõ òåñíûé êîíòàêò òàê ðåçêî ïðåðâàëñÿ. Îí âèäåë, êàê òÿæåëî äûøèò è Ñåâåðóñ òîæå, êàê åãî óçêàÿ ãðóäü äðàìàòè÷åñêè ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è îïàäàåò.  
«Ñåâåðóñ?», - æàëîáíî ïîçâàë îí.  
«Íå ïðèêàñàéñÿ êî ìíå»,- ñíîâà çàøèïåë ñëèçåðèíåö, òåïåðü ïðåäîñòåðåãàþùå.  
Ðåìóñ ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòü ñâîè ìûñëè, è ïðèíóäèòü ñåáÿ ãîâîðèòü âíÿòíî. Íî åãî ÷óâñòâà óæå ïûòàëèñü ëèêóþùå óëåòåòü îáðàòíî ê îñîçíàíèþ òîãî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ – âîò îí, ïåðåä íèì, è ÷òî âîñõèòèòåëüíàÿ ñòðàñòü åãî èçÿùíûõ ãóá îòâå÷àëà åìó, à íå Ìàëôîþ.   
«ß… Èçâèíè, Ñåâ. ß ïðîñòî íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ… òû âûãëÿäåë… òàê ãðóñòíî».  
«Íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî òû ðåøèë çàñóíóòü ñâîé ÿçûê ìíå â ãëîòêó, ÷òîáû ðàçâåñåëèòü ìåíÿ?», - ïåðåñïðîñèë ñëèçåðèíåö ñàðêàñòè÷åñêèì è ðåçêèì òîíîì. Íî Ðåìóñ, ÷åðò âîçüìè, íå ìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ îò ñìåõà. Òî, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë, áûëî òàê íåîáû÷íî, â êîíöå êîíöîâ. Îñîáåííî â ãëàçàõ òîãî, êòî ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåë, íàñêîëüêî Ðåìóñ ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü èçíûâàë îò æåëàíèÿ ñäåëàòü ýòî.  
«Íó, âðîäå òîãî. ß èìåþ â âèäó… ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî âûãëÿäåëî íåìíîãî ãëóïî, îñîáåííî êîãäà òû âñå îïèñàë òàêèìè ñëîâàìè», - Ðåìóñ âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, çîëîòèñòî-êàøòàíîâûå âîëîñû óïàëè íà ãëàçà, êîãäà îí áûñòðî óñòàâèëñÿ â ïîë.  
«Ïî÷åìó òû òàê ïîñòóïèë, Ëþïèí?», - Ðåìóñ âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî ñíîâà, óäèâëåííûé ïîëíûì ïîòðÿñåíèåì â ãîëîñå ìàëü÷èêà. Îí ÷òî, íàñòîëüêî íåïîääåëüíî îøàðàøåí òåì, ÷òî Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí ïîòåðÿë îò íåãî ãîëîâó? Ñåâåðóñ êàçàëñÿ íàñòîëüêî ðàñòåðÿííûì è íåóâåðåííûì â ñåáå, ÷òî Ðåìóñ ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë îñòðîå æåëàíèå îáíÿòü åãî è õîòü êàê-òî çàùèòèòü.  
«Íó, ïî îáû÷íîé ïðè÷èíå, ïî êîòîðîé êòî-íèáóäü öåëóåò êîãî-íèáóäü äðóãîãî, ÿ ïîëàãàþ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìíå íðàâèøüñÿ. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ïîòðÿñàþùå êëàññíûé, è ñåêñóàëüíûé, è ñîâåðøåííûé. Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû âûãëÿäèøü òàê ðàíèìî, è… è ÿ õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû çíàë, ÷òî êòî-òî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áåñïîêîèòñÿ î òåáå. Ïî-ìîåìó… ÿ äóìàþ… ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ», - Ðåìóñ ïëþõíóëñÿ áåç ñèë â îäíî èç ìÿãêèõ êðåñåë, îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä è óáðàë âîëîñû îò ãëàç, ãëÿäÿ íà õðóïêèé ñèëóýò äðóãà, òåïåðü òàê íèçêî îïóñòèâøåãî ãîëîâó, ÷òî ÷åðíûå áëåñòÿùèå âîëîñû çàâåñèëè ëèöî.   
«Ñåâ?»  
Êîãäà òîò íå îòâåòèë, Ðåìóñ íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä, íàìåðåâàÿñü îïÿòü ïîäíÿòüñÿ ê íåìó. Íî âíåçàïíî Ñåâåðóñ îòêðûë ãëàçà, è â åãî âçãëÿäå áûëî íå÷òî òàêîå, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî ãðèôôèíäîðöà íåïðîèçâîëüíî îòêèíóòüñÿ íàçàä. ×òî-òî ìàíèàêàëüíîå, ïðåñëåäóþùåå è ïóãàþùåå.   
«Ýòî ïëîõàÿ èäåÿ, Ëþïèí», - åãî ãîëîñ áûë ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå òèõ.  
«Íó, áåç áàëäû! Íî, ïî-ìîåìó, òû óæå òîæå ìíå ïîääàëñÿ, òàê âåäü? Ïóñòü òàêîìó ïîëíîìó êðåòèíó, êîòîðûé íå ñòîèò òåáÿ, íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ïîääàëñÿ», - îí ïûòàëñÿ ïðèäàòü ñâîåìó ãîëîñó øóòëèâóþ ëåãêîñòü, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîé ðàññ÷èòûâàë ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü ýòîìó çàïóãèâàþùåìó âçãëÿäó äðóãà. Íî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî óæàñíûì îáðàçîì ïîòåðïåë íåóäà÷ó.  
«Ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ èìåë â âèäó. Òû íå çíàåøü ìåíÿ… ß ìåðçêèé, Ëþïèí. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî î÷åíü ìåðçêèé. Åñëè áû òû çíàë, íà ÷òî ÿ ñïîñîáåí… ß ìîãó îáèäåòü òåáÿ. Î÷åíü ñèëüíî.»  
Ðåìóñ íå ìîã ñäåðæàòü ñâîé ãîëîñ îò äðîæè, - «ß… ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òû îáèäèøü ìåíÿ. ß äîâåðÿþ òåáå.»  
Ñìåõ, ÷òî áûë îòâåòîì íà ýòî óòâåðæäåíèå, óæàñàë. Ãîðüêèé, ìðà÷íûé, ïîëíàÿ ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîñòü âåñåëîìó, îí îáåùàë âñå âèäû èçâðàùåíèé, ìó÷èòåëüíûõ è áîëåçíåííûõ âåùåé. Øèïÿùèé øåïîò äîíåññÿ ñêâîçü âíåçàïíî ñãóñòèâøèéñÿ âîçäóõ äî óøåé Ðåìóñà: «Î, íå ñëåäóåò òàê ãîâîðèòü, ìàëûø. Ýòî õóäøàÿ èäåÿ, êîòîðàÿ ó òåáÿ âîçíèêëà». Âñå ñäåëàëîñü êàê-òî åùå õóæå îò ýòîãî ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîãî è íàïåâíîãî ãîëîñà Ñåâåðóñà, çâó÷àùåãî âî ìðàêå. – «Ñóùåñòâóåò òàê ìíîãî âåùåé, êîòîðûå ÿ ìîãó ïðèäóìàòü è ñäåëàòü ñ òîáîé, ìàëûø. Òàê ìíîãî ìèëûõ, çàìå÷àòåëüíûõ ñïîñîáîâ, ÷òîáû ñëîìàòü òåáÿ».  
«Ñåâåðóñ!!!», - îí íå ìîã âûäåðæàòü ýòî ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü åùå. Îí íå ñäàâàëñÿ.  
«×òî?», - ïî÷òè ìóðëûêàíüå.  
Ðåìóñ ñäåëàë äâà øàãà âïåðåä è îò÷àÿííî ñõâàòèë Ñåâåðóñà çà çàïÿñòüÿ.   
«Ïðåêðàòè! Ýòî íå òû! È òû íå îòïóãíåøü ìåíÿ òàê ïðîñòî!», - îí ïûòàëñÿ íå ïîêàçûâàòü, íàñêîëüêî ýòè òåìíûå ãëàçà ïóãàþò åãî. Êàçàëîñü, áóäòî Ñåâåðóñ ñòðàíñòâóåò ãäå-òî âäàëè îòñþäà, è ñîâåðøåííî ïîòåðÿëñÿ òàì, à åãî òåëîì, òåì âðåìåíåì, îâëàäåëà êàêàÿ-òî îòâðàòèòåëüíàÿ, ìåðçêàÿ è óãðîæàþùàÿ òâàðü.  
Íî êàê òîëüêî åãî ïàëüöû ñèëüíåå ñæàëè êîñòëÿâûå êèñòè, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî åãî äðóã, ïîäîáíî ðàñïðÿìèâøåéñÿ ïðóæèíå, ðåçêî âûâåðíóëñÿ ó íåãî èç ðóê, îòïðÿíóâ íàçàä. Çàòåì Ñåâåðóñ âçÿëñÿ çà ÷àñòè÷íî âûòàùåííûé êðàé ñâîåé ìàéêè.  
«Õî÷åøü êîå-÷òî óâèäåòü?», - ñïðîñèë îí, òåïåðü ìåðòâåííûì è ãëóõèì ãîëîñîì. Íå äîæèäàÿñü, ÷òî îòâåòèò Ðåìóñ, îí ñáðîñèë ñ ïëå÷ ïîäòÿæêè è çàäðàë ìàéêó äî ïîäáîðîäêà. Ãðèôôèíäîðåö â óæàñå çàñòûë, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ñåòü øðàìîâ - áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ áûëè ñòàðûìè è áåëûìè, íî íåêîòîðûå ñâåæèìè - ðîçîâûìè è áëåñòÿùèìè, - îíè îïëåòàëè, ïåðåñåêàÿñü, âñå õóäîå òåëî Ñåâåðóñà. Ïîâåðõ ïîÿñà åãî áðþê åäâà âûãëÿäûâàëè åùå ñâåæèå è âîñïàëåííûå êðàñíûå ðóáöû è ñòðóïüÿ òîëüêî-òîëüêî çàòÿãèâàþùèõñÿ ðàí. Ýòî âûãëÿäåëî, êàê âåðõíèé êðàé ñâîåãî ðîäà óçîðà, íî Ðåìóñ íå ìîã ïîíÿòü êàêîãî èìåííî, òàê êàê áîëüøàÿ åãî ÷àñòü áûëà ñêðûòà ïîä ÷åðíîé òêàíüþ.   
«Âîò, ÷òî îí äåëàåò ñî ìíîé. Âîò òàê ÿ îáó÷åí, êàê íàäî ëþáèòü», - îí ìåäëåííî îïóñòèë ìàéêó îáðàòíî, îñòàâèâ ïîäòÿæêè ñâîáîäíî âèñåòü ïî áîêàì. «Çàáóäü îá ýòîì Ëþïèí. Òû íå çàõî÷åøü áûòü íà ìîåì ìåñòå. Äîâåðüñÿ ìíå â ýòîì».  
«Òû íå áóäåøü…»  
«ÒÛ ÍÅ ÇÍÀÅØÜ, ×ÒÎ ß ÁÓÄÓ ÄÅËÀÒÜ!», - òåïåðü Ñåâåðóñ ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðîíçèòåëüíî âîïèë, - «Âîçâðàùàéñÿ ê ñâîèì äðóçüÿì! Âîçâðàùàéñÿ ê ñâîåé áåçîïàñíîé è òåïëîé æèçíè è çàáóäü îáî ìíå!!!»  
Ðåìóñ áûë íàïóãàí ÿðîñòüþ è ãîðå÷üþ â ñëîâàõ äðóãà, íî îí âñå åùå íå ìîã è íå õîòåë îòñòóïàòü, - «ß íå ìîãó, Ñåâ».  
«Òîãäà ÿ òåáÿ â ïîðîøîê ñîòðó! ß ðàçîðâó òåáÿ íà òûñÿ÷ó êóñî÷êîâ, à ÿ íå õî÷ó äåëàòü ýòîãî!». Õóæå ÷åì çëîáà äðóãà, áûëî ýòî ÷óâñòâî îáåññèëèâàþùåãî ïîðàæåíèÿ. Ðåìóñ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî äåëàòü, îí íå èìåë ñîâåðøåííî íèêàêîãî îïûòà. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü íà âñå ýòî, êàê ïîìî÷ü Ñåâåðóñó, è êàê ñàìîìó ñ ýòèì ñïðàâèòüñÿ.  
«Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ…»  
«Óõîäè Ëþïèí».  
«Íî, ÿ…»  
«Ïðîñòî óõîäè, è ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, ÷òî ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå áûëî. Ïîæàëóéñòà».  
Ðåìóñ ìÿãêî âçäîõíóë, - «ÎÊ. ß óéäó. Íî ÿ íå ñìîãó íè÷åãî çàáûòü». Îí ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè è îãëÿíóëñÿ íà Ñåâåðóñà. Ê ñâîåìó áåñïîêîéñòâó îí ÿñíî ïðåäñòàâèë, êàê òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà íàêðûâàþò òåíè íàñòóïàþùåé íî÷è.   
  
Ãëàâà 6  
Ñåâåðóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ìèð ðàñïàëñÿ íà êóñêè. Íåò, îí íå âçîðâàëñÿ áîëüøîé è ÿðêîé êàòàñòðîôîé. Ñêîðåå, åãî ïåðñîíàëüíûé Àïîêàëèïñèñ íàñòóïèë, êàê áóäòî êòî-òî ðàñïàðûâàë òêàíü áûòèÿ íà ëîñêóòêè, à íèòêè ðàñïóñêàëèñü óæå ñàìè ñîáîé. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî æèçíü ðàçðóøàåòñÿ îêîí÷àòåëüíî.   
Îí ñîâåðøåííî íå ìîã õîòü ñêîëüêî-íèáóäü ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà óðîêàõ. Åãî äîìàøíèå çàäàíèÿ ÷àñòî áûëè ñäåëàíû íàïîëîâèíó, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí íå ìîã óñèäåòü íà ìåñòå áîëüøå äåñÿòè ìèíóò, èëè îêîëî òîãî. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè íèêòî íà ôàêóëüòåòå òåïåðü íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèì èç ñòðàõà ïåðåä âîçìåçäèåì Ëþöèóñà. Íîâîñòü î ìàëåíüêîì ïðîèñøåñòâèè, â ðåçóëüòàòå êîòîðîãî îí îáçàâåëñÿ ñâåæàéøèì íàáîðîì øðàìîâ, ðàñïðîñòðàíèëàñü áûñòðî, è òåïåðü Ñåâåðóñ, êàê ïðàâèëî, ñèäåë óòðîì çà çàâòðàêîì ïîä ñîïðîâîæäåíèå ëþáîïûòíûõ ïåðåøåïòûâàíèé, à òî è îòêðîâåííîãî ðæàíèÿ îäíîêëàññíèêîâ - ñëèçåðèíöåâ.   
Ñëîæíûå öèôðû è ôîðìóëû Àðèôìàíòèêè áûëè äëÿ íåãî âûõîäîì èç ïîëîæåíèÿ. Ïðåäñêàçóåìûå ìîäåëè äâèæåíèÿ çâåçä è äðóãèõ íåáåñíûõ òåë ïîìîãàëè åìó óéòè îò äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. Íî ñàìîå õóäøåå, ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü, ýòî òî, ÷òî óáåæèùå, êîòîðûì äëÿ íåãî ÿâëÿëèñü Çåëüÿ, òåïåðü áûëî óòðà÷åíî. Óòåøåíèå, êîòîðîå îí íàõîäèë â òðåáóþùèõ îñîáîé òî÷íîñòè è íàïðÿæåíèÿ äåéñòâèÿõ íà ýòîì óðîêå, ãîðäîñòü çà ñâîå ïðåâîñõîäÿùåå äðóãèõ ìàñòåðñòâî, óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ñìåøèâàíèÿ è ðàñòèðàíèÿ èíãðåäèåíòîâ è ïîëó÷åíèÿ ÷åãî-íèáóäü ÷èñòîãî, èñòèííîãî è ñîâåðøåííîãî, - âñå ýòî ïðîïàëî, âñå ïîòåðÿíî, êàê ïîñòèãøàÿ åãî íåóìîëèìàÿ ðàñïëàòà.   
Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìåäîâûå ñ îðåõîâûì îòòåíêîì ãëàçà ñëåäÿò çà íèì ïîâñþäó, ïðîæèãàÿ äûðêè íà åãî çàòûëêå, ëèøàÿ åãî ëþáîé ñïîñîáíîñòè äóìàòü. Êîãäà áû îí íè îáîðà÷èâàëñÿ ñåðäèòî, òî íàõîäèë Ëþïèíà, ñìîòðÿùåãî íà íåãî ñ îáîæàíèåì è ìó÷èòåëüíûì ñòðàäàíèåì. //ß ñêàçàë, ÷òî ðàçìàæó åãî ïî ñòåíêå, íî îí âåäåò ñåáÿ òàê, êàê áóäòî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü äàæå ïàëüöåì ïîøåâåëèòü äëÿ ýòîãî//, ïîäóìàë îí ðàçäðàæåííî, ñ÷èòàÿ, ÷òî ëó÷øå áû ãðèôôèíäîðåö âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåé ðàáîòå, òàêîé æå ïîñðåäñòâåííîé, êàê è ðàíüøå. Ñåâåðóñ âçÿë ðàçäåëî÷íûé íîæ èç àêêóðàòíîé, îòäåëàííîé êîæåé êîðîáêè, ãäå õðàíèë ñâîè ðàáî÷èå èíñòðóìåíòû, è çëîáíî ïðèíÿëñÿ øèíêîâàòü êîðåíü ëàêðèöû, ñìîðùèâ íîñ, êîãäà òÿæåëûé è ñëàäêèé çàïàõ ðàñïðîñòðàíèëñÿ îò ñòîëà. Åãî íûíåøíÿÿ íàïàðíèöà, Ìàíäè Ýíêèññ, îòâëåêëàñü îò ñâîåãî î÷åíü òðóäîåìêîãî çàíÿòèÿ - ñðåçàíèÿ êàæóùèõñÿ ïîêðûòûìè âîñêîì õèòèíîâûõ ïàíöèðåé ó æóêîâ, è íàêëîíèëàñü ê íåìó.   
«Ñåâåðóñ», - ïðîøèïåëà îíà çàãîâîðùè÷åñêè, ïøåíè÷íàÿ êîñà âûñêîëüçíóëà âïåðåä ïî åå ïëå÷ó, - «Ëþïèí ñíîâà ïÿëèòñÿ íà òåáÿ».  
«È ÷òî?», - ïðîâîð÷àë îí â îòâåò, ÷óòü-÷óòü ïðîìàõíóâøèñü è âîòêíóâ íîæ âìåñòî ÷åðíîãî êîðíÿ ñåáå â ïàëåö.  
«È ÷òî?!», - ïåðåñïðîñèëà îíà, íåäîâåð÷èâî îêðóãëèâ ãëàçà, - «Òåáå ëó÷øå ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñ ýòèì, èëè Ëþöèóñ ïðîñòî âçáåñèòñÿ!». Ìàíäè íå ïðèíàäëåæàëà ê ÷èñëó íåìíîãèõ ïðèÿòåëåé Ñåâåðóñà, íî îíà, êàçàëîñü, îòíîñèëàñü ê íåìó ñ íåêîòîðîé æàëîñòüþ. Íî ýòî ëèøü çàñòàâèëî ìàëü÷èêà åùå ÿðîñòíåå íàõìóðèòüñÿ.  
«Îòëè÷íî! Òîãäà, ìîæåò áûòü, Ëþïèí ïåðåñòàíåò òàðàùèòüñÿ òàê äüÿâîëüñêè ìíîãî!», - òèõî ïðîðû÷àë îí â îòâåò. Ìàíäè îòêèíóëàñü íàçàä è äðàìàòè÷åñêè çàêàòèëà ãëàçà, - «Êàê áóäòî òåáå ýòî íå íðàâèòñÿ!», - ôûðêíóëà îíà, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñ ëåãêîé ãðèìàñîé îòâðàùåíèÿ âåðíóòüñÿ ê áîëüøîìó æóêó íà ñòîëå. Åìó çàõîòåëîñü ñõâàòèòü äåâî÷êó çà ãîðëî è ÷óâñòâèòåëüíî âñòðÿõíóòü. //Íðàâèòñÿ?!!! Îí äîâîäèò ìåíÿ äî áåøåíñòâà!!!// Íî çàòåì îí çà ñïèíîé óñëûøàë ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà ×àíã.  
«Ñåâåðóñ? Òû íàðåçàë ýòè êîðíè, èëè ðàñïðàâèëñÿ ñ íèìè?»  
Îí îãëÿíóëñÿ íà ìèíèàòþðíóþ æåíùèíó, ñòîÿùóþ ïîçàäè íåãî, è ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåë, çàìåòèâ âûðàæåíèå ÿâíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ ó íåå íà ëèöå. Åå ìèíäàëåâèäíûå ãëàçà ïîñìîòðåëè íà ìåñèâî, â êîòîðîå îí ïðåâðàòèë ëàêðèöó, çàòåì íà íåãî. Ê åãî äîñàäå, îí óâèäåë, êàê ñîñòðàäàíèå è æàëîñòü ïðîñòóïàþò â åå ìîðùèíèñòûõ ÷åðòàõ.  
«Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ìîé ìàëü÷èê, òû ñàì íå ñâîé ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ. Åñëè ó òåáÿ åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, î ÷åì òåáå íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü…» Ïðîôåññîð ×àíã ðåäêî ñêðûâàëà òîò ôàêò, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ëþáèìûõ åå ó÷åíèêîâ. Íåñîìíåííî, îíà áû óñàäèëà åãî ó ñåáÿ â êàáèíåòå è ñî÷óâñòâåííî êóäàõòàëà áû íàä íèì. Çàòåì ïðåäëîæèëà áû åìó îäèí èç ýòèõ åå êîøìàðíûõ çåëåíûõ ÷àåâ è ñêàçàëà áû, ÷òî îí ñëèøêîì þí, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, äëÿ âñåé ýòîé ÷åïóõè. Ïðîôåññîð ×àíã áûëà èñêëþ÷èòåëüíûì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåì Çåëèé, íî åå ñîâåòû, êàçàëîñü, ñîñòîÿëè èç åäèíñòâåííîé ïîñëîâèöû, ìîë, íå íàäî îáðàùàòü íè íà ÷òî âíèìàíèÿ. Îí áåçìîëâíî ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé è îíà, âçäîõíóâ, ïîòðåïàëà åãî ïî ïëå÷ó ìàòåðèíñêèì æåñòîì, ïîñëå ÷åãî ïîøëà ê ñëåäóþùåìó ñòîëó. Ìàíäè ïîñìîòðåëà åé âñëåä ñ íåñêîëüêî ïðåçðèòåëüíûì âûðàæåíèåì, - «Ïðîíûðëèâàÿ êîñîãëàçàÿ êèòà¸çà! Ïðàâäà?» Ýòî áûëî äëÿ íåãî óæå ÷åðåñ÷óð!   
Ñåâåðóñ âíåçàïíî áðîñèëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë âïåðåä, æåëàÿ çàäóøèòü åå èëè ëþáûì äðóãèì ñïîñîáîì âûáèòü èç íåå ñïåñü. Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî â ïîëåòå çàäåë íà äâå òðåòè íàïîëíåííûé êèïÿùèì çåëüåì êîòåë. Èëèñòàÿ ãîðÿ÷àÿ æèäêîñòü âûïëåñíóëàñü íà ìàíòèþ íàïàðíèöû. Îíà ïðîíçèòåëüíî çàâåðåùàëà, åå ëèöî ïåðåêîñèëîñü ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî íåïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì îáðàçîì, è âñå, êòî áûë â êëàññå, ïîâåðíóëèñü ê íèì. Îíè ïðåäñòàâëÿëè ñîáîé äèêóþ êàðòèíó: îäíà ãðîìêî âîïèò â áåññâÿçíîì ãíåâå è ïîêàçûâàåò ïàëüöåì íà äðóãîãî, êîòîðûé ïðîñòî ñâèðåïî íàõìóðèâøèñü, ñìîòðèò íà íåå. Ïðîôåññîð ×àíã çàñóåòèëàñü âîêðóã, ïðè÷èòàÿ ñ ýòèì ñâîèì íåïîâòîðèìûì êóäàõòàþùèì àêöåíòîì è ñêîðáíî òðÿñÿ ãîëîâîé.   
«Î, ìèëàÿ Ìàíäè, òåáå íàäî áû ïðîéòè â èçîëÿòîð. Ñåâåðóñ, à òåáå ïðèäåòñÿ âûìûòü âñå ýòî. Íàäåþñü, òû ñìîæåøü ïðèäòè ñþäà ïîñëå ïîñëåäíåãî óðîêà è íàâåñòè ïîðÿäîê â êëàññå?» Îí îòðûâèñòî êèâíóë, â òî âðåìÿ êàê îíà óæå âûâîäèëà âñå åùå âîþùóþ Ìàíäè çà äâåðü.   
Îí êèïåë îò áåøåíñòâà âñå îñòàëüíûå óðîêè. Çëîñòü íå ïðîøëà è òîãäà, êîãäà îí óæå ïîäòèðàë òðÿïêîé ëóæè â êàáèíåòå Çåëüåäåëèÿ. Ýòà àâàðèÿ ñëó÷èëàñü ïî ïðè÷èíå åãî âñïûëü÷èâîãî íðàâà è ýòîé â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ ïîñòîÿííîé ðàññåÿííîñòè! //Íàäî æå áûëî íå çàìåòèòü ýòîò ÷åðòîâ êîòåë!//. Óæå çàíÿòèÿ çàêîí÷èëèñü, à îí âñå åùå âûòèðàë ïîñëåäíèå ðàçâîäû ãðÿçè ñ ïîëà. Åãî ìàíòèÿ ñîáðàëà íà ñåáÿ âñþ ïûëü è îñòàòêè ðàçíûõ èíãðåäèåíòîâ, ïîêà îí íåëîâêî ïîëçàë ïî ïîëó. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí çàëåç ïîä ðàáî÷èé ñòîë.   
«Ñåâ?», - çíàêîìûé ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë åãî íåïðîèçâîëüíî âûïðÿìèòüñÿ, è îí ñèëüíî óäàðèëñÿ ãîëîâîé ñíèçó î ñòîëåøíèöó. Ñëèçåðèíåö âûëåç èç-ïîä ñòîëà â ïîèñòèíå íåïîòðåáíîì íàñòðîåíèè. Îí ñôîêóñèðîâàë âñþ ñâîþ ÿðîñòü íà íåâûñîêîì ìàëü÷èêå, íåóâåðåííî ñòîÿâøåì ïåðåä íèì.  
«×åãî òåáå íàäî, Ëþïèí?», - ïðîðû÷àë îí, ñ îñòåðâåíåíèåì îòêèäûâàÿ îò ëèöà ñïóòàííûå âîëîñû.   
«Ó òåáÿ åñòü äëÿ ìåíÿ ìèíóòêà?», - ãðèôôèíäîðåö äåðæàë ðóêè ïåðåä ñîáîé, ñòèñíóâ ïàëüöû â çàìîê. Ëåãêèé íàëåò íåðâîçíîñòè ñêâîçèë âî âñåé åãî ïîçå.  
«×òî, òåáå íåäîñòàòî÷íî áûëî âûâîäèòü ìåíÿ èç ñåáÿ íà óðîêå?», - ðåçêî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, âûòèðàÿ ðóêè îá óæå è òàê çàìûçãàííóþ ìàíòèþ. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îí áûë áîëüøå ðàçäðàæåí ñîáîé, ÷åì êåì-ëèáî åùå. Ñâîåé ñòðàííîé ðåàêöèåé íà ýòî ñâåòëîå è òåïëîå ñîçäàíèå, êîòîðîå âîò òàê ïðîñòî ñòîÿëî ïåðåä íèì. Êàê áóäòî áû è íå áûëè îíè îòáðîøåíû â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû äðóã îò äðóãà ñèëüíûì âçðûâîì, âûçâàííûì èõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèåì äðóã ê äðóãó òåì âå÷åðîì. Íî ÷òî-òî â íåì ðàñòàÿëî, êîãäà îäíîáîêàÿ óñìåøêà ðîáêî íà÷àëà ïîÿâëÿòüñÿ íà ëèöå Ðåìóñà.  
«Íó, òû æå ìåíÿ çíàåøü. ß âñåãäà õî÷ó áîëüøå, ÷åì ìîãó èìåòü, âåðíî?», - íåæíîå ïîääðàçíèâàíèå â ìÿãêîì ãîëîñå ìàëü÷èêà âåðíóëî Ñåâåðóñà â òî, áîëåå ðàííåå âðåìÿ. Âðåìÿ, êîãäà îíè ìîãëè ðàçãîâàðèâàòü è øóòèòü äðóã ñ äðóãîì çàïðîñòî, äî òîãî, êîãäà ýòîò ïðèçðàê æåëàíèÿ, ëþáâè è âëå÷åíèÿ äðóã ê äðóãó åùå íå ïîâèñ ìåæäó íèìè ïîäîáíî ÿäîâèòîìó äûìó. Ñåâåðóñ âçäîõíóë, áðîñèë â âåäðî òðÿïêó, êîòîðîé ìûë ïîë, è, ïðîïîëîñêàâ åå, âûïðÿìèëñÿ, ñíîâà âûòåðåâ ðóêè îá îäåæäó.   
«Äàâàé, íà÷èíàé», - îòâåòèë îí ñ ãîðàçäî áîëüøèì äðóæåëþáèåì, ÷åì ñîáèðàëñÿ. Ìîë÷àíèå îäíîêëàññíèêîâ, ïóñòîòà èõ ëþáîïûòíûõ ãëàç è ñêðûòûå íàñìåøêè çà åãî ñïèíîé â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, íåêîòîðûì îáðàçîì óæå çàêàëèëè åãî.   
«Íó, ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî äíåé ó ìåíÿ äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ… ìîå øåñòíàäöàòèëåòèå… è ÿ õîòåë áû ïîèíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ, ïðèäåøü ëè òû íà íåáîëüøèå ïîñèäåëêè. ß ïðèãëàøàþ âñåõ äðóçåé, êîòîðûå ó ìåíÿ åñòü. Âåäü òû ìîé äðóã è âñå òóò. Òî åñòü ÿ íàäåþñü, ÷òî ìû âñå åùå äðóçüÿ».  
Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäåëñÿ â ýòè ñèÿþùèå ãëàçà è ïîçâîëèë ñåáå íà ìãíîâåíèå ïðåäñòàâèòü âñå ýòî. Ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ïðèäòè íà âå÷åðèíêó âìåñòå ñ äðóçüÿìè Ðåìóñà, êàê áóäòî îí òîæå ïðèíàäëåæèò èõ ìèðó. Ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ñìåÿòüñÿ áóäóò íå íàä íèì, à ñêîðåå íàä øóòêàìè, ïðèíÿòûìè â êðóãó ëþäåé, êîòîðûå çàáîòÿòñÿ äðóã î äðóãå. Ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ëþáèòü ýòîãî âîèñòèíó âñåöåëî âîñõèòèòåëüíîãî ìàëü÷èêà, òàêîãî óìíîãî, äðóæåëþáíîãî è íàõîä÷èâîãî, êîòîðûé îáíÿë áû åãî ñâîèìè ñèëüíûìè áîëüøèìè ðóêàìè è çàñòàâèë áû âñå óæàñû è êîøìàðû îòñòóïèòü è èñ÷åçíóòü òîëüêî îäíîé ñâîåé ïðîñòîé óëûáêîé è ïðåäàííûì âçãëÿäîì. //Ìû ñëèøêîì ðàçíûå//, ïîäóìàë îí, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, êàê ãëóáîêîå óíûíèå ðàñïðîñòåðëîñü íàä íèì, êàê áóäòî â îòâåò íà ýòè äåðçêèå ôàíòàçèè. //ß íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó æèòü â åãî ìèðå, è îí íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò ïåðåéòè â ìîé. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí ýòî äåëàë//. Ìèð Ñåâåðóñà ñîñòîÿë èç òüìû, áîëè è íàñèëèÿ. È ëþäè òàì âñòðå÷àëèñü äâóõ òèïîâ: òå, êòî èñïîëüçóåò, è òå, êîãî èñïîëüçóþò. Ðåìóñ áûë ïðåêðàñíûì ñîçäàíèåì, êîòîðîå íèêîãäà íå çíàëî æåñòîêîñòè, íåîáõîäèìîñòè áûòü õèòðûì è èçâîðîòëèâûì, ÷òîáû õîòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü äîáèòüñÿ. Êàêàÿ-òî ÷àñòü äóøè Ñåâåðóñà íàõîäèëà ïîääåðæêó â ÷óâñòâå îãðîìíîé ãîðäîñòè, ÷òî îí îêàçàëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî ñòîéêèì, ÷òîáû íå ñëîìàòüñÿ è íå ïîääàòüñÿ ýòîìó ñèëüíîìó ïðåêðàñíîìó ïàðíþ ïåðåä íèì. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ñëåäîâàëî ëèøü îòðåçàòü îò ñâîåé æèçíè ýòó òåïëîòó, ïðåäëîæåííóþ åìó, è îòáðîñèòü äàëåêî ïðî÷ü îò ñåáÿ. Òàê, ÷òîáû îí ìîã ñìîòðåòü èçäàëåêà íà ýòîò áåçîïàñíûé è ïðåêðàñíûé ìèð… êîòîðûé áûë íå äëÿ íåãî.  
«Ðåìóñ», - îí óìûøëåííî âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ïåðâûì èìåíåì ìàëü÷èêà è óâèäåë, êàê êðèâîâàòàÿ ïîëóóñìåøêà ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â øèðîêóþ è ñîëíå÷íóþ óëûáêó, ðàçðûâàþùóþ åìó ñåðäöå ñâîåé ïðåëåñòüþ. - «Ðåìóñ, ÿ íå ìîãó ïðèäòè. Íî òåáå íåîáõîäèìî êîå-÷òî ñäåëàòü äëÿ ìåíÿ. Ñïðîñè ñâîåãî äðóãà Áëýêà, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ íèì íà âòîðîì êóðñå ïîñëå ïðàçäíè÷íîãî óæèíà íà Õýëëîóèí».   
«Íî, Ñåâ…», - íà÷àë Ëþïèí, ñìóùåííî íàõìóðèâøèñü, - «ß íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî òû …» Îí çàìîëê, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïðèæàë ñâîè äëèííûå ïàëüöû ê ìÿãêèì ëåïåñòêàì åãî ãóá, - «Òîëüêî ñïðîñè åãî, Ðåìóñ».  
  
Ãëàâà 7  
  
Ýòî áûëî öåëîå äåëî - çàñòàòü Ñèðèóñà îäíîãî, ÷òîáû ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì. Áîëüøåå êîëè÷åñòâî âðåìåíè îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðèêëåèëñÿ ê Äæåéìñó, òàê ÷òî Ðåìóñ ñìîã ïåðåñå÷üñÿ ñ íèì òîëüêî â áèáëèîòåêå, ãäå îí âûñëåäèë Ñèðèóñà, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî äðóã ïîòîì åãî ïðîñòèò çà òàêîå âåðîëîìñòâî.  
«Ñèðè, ÿ õî÷ó ïîòîëêîâàòü ñ òîáîé íàñ÷åò ïîäàðêà ê Ðîæäåñòâó äëÿ Äæåéìè. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî íåñêîëüêî ðàíîâàòî, íî ìíå õîòåëîñü áû óæå ïðèñòóïèòü ê ýòîìó äåëó, ÷òîáû óñïåòü âñå âîâðåìÿ. Âñòðåòèìñÿ ÷åðåç 10 ìèíóò çà ñòîëîì ñïðàâî÷íîé ëèòåðàòóðû íà âòîðîì ýòàæå?»  
Ðåìóñ áûë äîñòàòî÷íî óáåäèòåëåí è äåñÿòü ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ Ñèðèóñ ïîäêðàëñÿ ñî ñïèíû ê ìàëåíüêîìó ó÷åíè÷åñêîìó ñòîëó â äàëüíåì óãëó çàëà íà âòîðîì ýòàæå.   
«Íó, ðàñêàëûâàéñÿ, Ëóíàòèê. ×òî òû íàäóìàë ïîäàðèòü åìó?»  
«×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íå îá ýòîì…», - íà÷àë Ðåìóñ. Çàìåòèâ, êàê íàñóïèëñÿ Ñèðèóñ, îí âçäðîãíóë, íî ñòðåìèòåëüíî ïðîäîëæèë, - «ß ïðîñòî íå çíàë, êàê ïîïðîñèòü òåáÿ, ÷òîáû òû ïîãîâîðèë ñî ìíîé áåç… íó, ñïðîñè ìåíÿ, î ÷åì ÿ õî÷ó ñïðîñèòü òåáÿ».  
«Ýòî íå íàñ÷åò òîé òàéíû, êîòîðóþ òû ðåøèë èç ìåíÿ âûæàòü?», - ïîääðàçíèë Ñèðèóñ, óõìûëüíóâøèñü ýòîé ñâîåé ïîðî÷íîé óëûáêîé, êîòîðóþ ïûòàëàñü ïåðåíÿòü çà íèì ïîëîâèíà øêîëüíîãî íàñåëåíèÿ. Ðåìóñ ôûðêíóë è îòêëîíÿþùå ïîâåë ðóêîé, ïîçâîëèâ ñåáå ñëåãêà óëûáíóòüñÿ.  
«Õì, ýòî íàñ÷åò ÷åãî-òî, î ÷åì ñêàçàë ìíå Ñåâåðóñ», - îò óïîìèíàíèÿ èìåíè ñëèçåðèíöà íà ëèöî Ñèðèóñà íåìåäëåííî è íåóêëîííî íàïîëçëî âûðàæåíèå êðàéíåãî ðàçäðàæåíèÿ, êîòîðîå òóò æå ïåðåøëî â íàñòîÿùèé ãíåâ.  
«Î, òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè ìíå, ÷òî òû âñå åùå îáùàåøüñÿ ñ ýòîé ñêîëüçêîé ìðàçüþ! ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû èçáàâèëñÿ îò íåãî.»  
«Íó, êàê áû… Ýòî äîëãàÿ èñòîðèÿ. Íî ïîñëóøàé, îí ñêàçàë, ÷òîáû ÿ êîå-÷òî ñïðîñèë òåáÿ».  
«Î ÷åì?», - âîïðîñ Ñèðèóñà ïðîçâó÷àë íàñòîðîæåííî è ïîäîçðèòåëüíî.  
«Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òîáû ÿ ñïðîñèë ó òåáÿ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîñëå ïðàçäíè÷íîãî óæèíà íà Õýëëîóèí, êîãäà òû áûë íà âòîðîì êóðñå», - Ðåìóñ áûë ñîâåðøåííî îøåëîìëåí òðàíñôîðìàöèåé, ïðîèçîøåäøåé ñ ëèöîì äðóãà. Åãî ðóêè ñêðåñòèëèñü íà ãðóäè â îáîðîíÿþùåìñÿ æåñòå, íà ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü âûðàæåíèå óæàñíîãî ïîòðÿñåíèÿ è áîëè, è îí ñëàáî ïðîõíûêàë: «×òî? Ïî÷åìó îí…», - Ñèðèóñ îñòàíîâèëñÿ, òðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, çàòåì ïðîäîëæèë îáåññèëåííûì øåïîòîì: «Òû íå õî÷åøü ñëóøàòü îá ýòîì, Ðåìóñ. À ÿ íå õî÷ó îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòü.»  
Ðåìóñ íåíàâèäåë íàâÿç÷èâîñòü, íî åìó íàäî áûëî çíàòü. «Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñèðè», - îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó âïåðåä, îòäåðãèâàÿ îäíó óöåïèâøóþñÿ çà ñîáñòâåííûé ëîêîòü ðóêó äðóãà, è âçÿë åå ãîðÿ÷î è êðåïêî â ñâîþ. «ß òâîé äðóã. Ìíå íàäî çíàòü.»  
Ñèðèóñ íåñêîëüêî ðàç ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, ïî÷òè îò÷àÿííî õâàòàÿ ðòîì âîçäóõ, ïîòîì íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä è îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. Îí íà÷àë òåì áåçæèçíåííûì ãîëîñîì, êîòîðûé íåïðèÿòíî öàðàïíóë Ðåìóñà, íàïîìíèâ î ãîëîñå, êîòîðûì Ñåâåðóñ ðàññêàçûâàë î Ëþöèóñå.   
«Íà âòîðîì êóðñå ìû ñ Äæåéìñîì ñûãðàëè øóòêó. Øóòêó ñ Ëþöèóñîì Ìàëôîåì. ß åäâà òåïåðü ìîãó âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî. ×òî-òî áåçîáèäíîå è äóðàöêîå. Êàæåòñÿ, ìû çàêîëäîâàëè åãî ÷åðíèëüíèöó, ÷òîáû îíà âçîðâàëàñü, èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå. Ìû òîãäà äóìàëè, ÷òî ýòî î÷åíü âåñåëî». Ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè âûäûõàë, ãîëîñ çâó÷àë åäâà ñëûøíî, òîëüêî äâèæåíèå âîçäóõà ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü èç-ïîä ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ. «ß ïîëàãàþ, Ëþöèóñ áûë ñèëüíî çàäåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî îí îòîìñòèë íàì ñ ðàçìàõîì. Èëè, òî÷íåå, îòîìñòèë ìíå. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, ïîäìåøàë ÷òî-òî â ìîé íàïèòîê íà ïðàçäíèêå, õîòÿ ÿ äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàþ, êàê îí ýòî ñäåëàë. Ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïðîñêîëüçíóë íà êóõíþ, èëè ÷òî-òî â ýòîì ðîäå, ÿ íå çíàþ. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ÿ ïîìíþ, êàê âûøåë â òóàëåò, à ïîòîì, êàê î÷íóëñÿ â òåìíîòå. Ìîè ðóêè áûëè ê ÷åìó-òî ïðèâÿçàíû íàä ãîëîâîé, è ÿ ëåæàë íà ÷åì-òî ìÿãêîì è ñëåãêà çàòõëî ïàõíóùåì. Äóìàþ, ýòî áûëà ñòàðàÿ êðîâàòü.» Õîòÿ Ñèðèóñ íå ìåíÿë èíòîíàöèè, Ðåìóñ âçäðîãíóë. Îí çíàë, ÷òî äîëæíî ïîñëåäîâàòü íå÷òî êîøìàðíîå, íàñòîëüêî ãëóáîêî ïîðàçèâøåå åãî îáû÷íî òàêîãî æèâîãî è âåñåëîãî äðóãà. È îí íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî õî÷åò îá ýòîì óñëûøàòü. Íî ñ ýòîãî ìîìåíòà îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî â äîëãó ó Ñèðèóñà, ïîýòîìó íå îáíàðóæèë ñâîåãî ìðà÷íîãî ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ. Âìåñòî ýòîãî ïðèäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå è ìåäëåííûìè êðóãîâûìè äâèæåíèÿìè íà÷àë ãëàäèòü åãî ïî ñïèíå. «Ïîòîì êòî-òî âîøåë, ñî ñâåòèëüíèêîì. Ýòî áûë Ìàëôîé. Ñ íèì áûëà ýòà çàêîí÷åííàÿ ãíèäà, Ãîéë. Òû ïîìíèøü åãî? Îí îêîí÷èë øêîëó äâà ãîäà íàçàä. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, îí ñêàçàë Ãîéëó ïîðàáîòàòü íåìíîãî íàäî ìíîé. Ãîéë èçáèë ìåíÿ êóëàêàìè â æèâîò è ïî âñåìó òóëîâèùó, íî íè ðàçó íå óäàðèë â ëèöî. Äóìàþ, îí áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî åñëè îñòàâèò êàêîé-íèáóäü çàìåòíûé ñèíÿê, òî ó íåãî áóäóò íåïðèÿòíîñòè». Ñèðèóñ çàñìåÿëñÿ õðèïëûì êàøëÿþùèì ñìåõîì, çàòåì ïðîäîëæèë: «Ïîòîì Ìàëôîé ñòàùèë ñ ìåíÿ áðþêè è çàñóíóë â ìåíÿ ñâîé ÷ëåí. Ýòî… ýòî áîëüíî. Î÷åíü, î÷åíü ñèëüíî.». Ðåìóñ â óæàñå è èçóìëåíèè ñìîòðåë, êàê ñëåçû áåççâó÷íî ñòåêàþò ïî ùåêàì òîâàðèùà. «À ïîòîì, êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë, òî ïëþíóë ìíå â ëèöî è ñêàçàë, ÷òî åñëè ÿ ðàññêàæó ÷òî-íèáóäü êîìó-íèáóäü, îí ñäåëàåò òî æå ñàìîå ñ Äæåéìñîì, è ÷òî äåíüãè åãî ïàïàøè ñìîãóò êóïèòü åìó äîñòàòî÷íî âðåìåíè äëÿ ýòîãî, ïðåæäå ÷åì åãî ñìîãóò âûñòàâèòü èç øêîëû». Î÷åíü ñòðàííî áûëî íàáëþäàòü ïîòîêè ñëåç, íå ñîïðîâîæäàåìûõ ðûäàíèÿìè èëè èñêàæåííûì ëèöîì. Íî Ðåìóñ ìîã òîëüêî ìîòàòü ãîëîâîé ñíîâà è ñíîâà, îáõâàòèâ ñèëüíûìè ðóêàìè ïëå÷è Áëýêà è ïðèæèìàÿ åãî ê ñåáå: «Î, ìíå òàê æàëü, Ñèðè, ìíå òàê ñèëüíî… òàê ñèëüíî æàëü».  
Íî Ñèðèóñ åùå íå çàêîí÷èë. «Ëóíàòèê, Ëóíàòèê, òû äîëæåí äîñëóøàòü ìåíÿ», - òâåðäèë îí íàñòîé÷èâî. «Âîò ïî÷åìó, ÿ ãîâîðèë òåáå äåðæàòüñÿ ïîäàëüøå îò Ñíåéïà!»  
«ß… ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, Ñèðè».  
«Êòî, êàê òû äóìàåøü, ñäåëàë çåëüå, êîòîðûì äëÿ íà÷àëà ìåíÿ òîãäà îïîèëè, Ðåìóñ?».   
  
Ãëàâà 8  
  
Ñåâåðóñ ñèäåë ó îñíîâàíèÿ Àñòðîíîìè÷åñêîé áàøíè. Ýòî áûëî îäíî èç ÷àñòî ïîñåùàåìûõ èì ìåñò. Îí ëþáèë ïðèñëîíèòüñÿ ê õîëîäíîìó êàìíþ è äóìàòü. Âäîáàâîê, åìó çàáàâíî áûëî íàáëþäàòü çà öåëóþùèìèñÿ ïàðî÷êàìè, ïðèøåäøèìè ñþäà ÿêîáû äëÿ «ñâåðõóðî÷íûõ çàíÿòèé». Íî ñåãîäíÿ âå÷åðîì ýòî, ñêîðåå, âûçûâàëî äîâîëüíî ìó÷èòåëüíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Îí ãëóáîêî çàòÿíóëñÿ ñâîåé ñàìîêðóòêîé, íàáèòîé ñìåñüþ òàáàêà è ñåìÿí ìàêà, ÷òî ÿâëÿëîñü ñèëüíîäåéñòâóþùèì ñíîòâîðíûì. Îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ýòî åãî ñìîæåò äîñòàòî÷íî ïîäãîòîâèòü, ÷òîáû îí ìîã ïîñïàòü õîòÿ áû ïîëîâèíó íî÷è. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ýòî ñíîòâîðíîå ÷àñòî âûçûâàëî áåñïîêîéíûå è ÿðêèå ñíîâèäåíèÿ. //Ñ ìîèì äóøåâíûì ñîñòîÿíèåì, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ýòî áóäóò êîøìàðû//, ïîäóìàë îí ìðà÷íî, è ñëåïî óñòàâèëñÿ â íî÷ü, âûäûõàÿ òåðïêèé àðîìàòíûé äûì â õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ.  
Îí áûë íàñòîëüêî îõâà÷åí ñâîèìè ñîáñòâåííûìè ìûñëÿìè, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë, êàê êòî-òî áëèçêî ïîäîáðàëñÿ ê íåìó. Äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå óñëûøàë òèõîå óãðîæàþùåå âîð÷àíèå, äîíåñøååñÿ èç òåìíîòû. Îíî ïðîçâó÷àëî òàê áëèçêî, êàê áóäòî ýòî íåèçâåñòíîå ñóùåñòâî íàõîäèëîñü áóêâàëüíî â äâóõ øàãàõ. Íî Ñåâåðóñ íè÷åãî íå ìîã âèäåòü èç-çà îòñóòñòâèÿ îñâåùåíèÿ ó îñíîâàíèÿ Áàøíè. Ðàñòóùàÿ ëóíà ñêðûëàñü çà íàáåæàâøèìè îáëàêàìè.  
«Ïðèâåò», - ïîçâàë îí îñòîðîæíî, ïîäóìàâ, ÷òî ýòî, ñêîðåå âñåãî ÷üÿ-òî ñîáàêà, âûïóùåííàÿ ïîãóëÿòü.   
«Ñåâåðóñ…», - ðû÷àíèå, ðàçäàâøååñÿ â îòâåò, ïî÷òè îãëóøèëî åãî. Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê, áåñïîëåçíî âãëÿäûâàÿñü âî òüìó, ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî ñïèíå ïîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè.  
«Ëþïèí?»  
«Äà, ýòî ÿ», - ãîëîñ ãðèôôèíäîðöà áûë íèæå è ãðóáåå, ÷åì êîãäà-ëèáî, è çâó÷àë î÷åíü îïàñíî. Ñåâåðóñ îùóòèë ïîêàëûâàíèå, õîëîäÿùåå åãî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì íîÿáðüñêèé âîçäóõ: ñòðàõ. //Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, óçíàë…//. Åãî ïðîáðàëà íåðâíàÿ äðîæü, âûçâàâ, âäîáàâîê, òðåïåò âîëíåíèÿ ïîä ëîæå÷êîé. //Î, òû âåäü îòâðàòèòåëüíûé, áîëüíîé óáëþäîê//, ïîäóìàë îí ïðî ñåáÿ, íåðâîçíî îáëèçíóâ ãóáû.   
«Ïîãîâîðèë ñ Áëýêîì, òàê?»  
«Äà, ïîãîâîðèë. ß íå ïîíèìàþ ýòîãî, Ñåâåðóñ, íî ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû áûë ïðàâ, ïðåäóïðåæäàÿ ìåíÿ íàñ÷åò òåáÿ», - ïðîðû÷àë Ëþïèí, åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿñü îò ãíåâà: «Ó ìåíÿ åñòü òîëüêî îäèí âîïðîñ».   
«Ñïðàøèâàé»  
«Òû ïîìîã Ìàëôîþ èçíàñèëîâàòü îäíîãî èç ìîèõ ëó÷øèõ äðóçåé. Òàê çà ÷òî òû íàñòîëüêî íåíàâèäèøü Ñèðèóñà, ÷òî îïîèë åãî â òàêîé õëàì?»  
Ñåâåðóñ âñêèíóë ãîëîâó. Ìàëü÷èê âñå åùå ïûòàåòñÿ ïîíÿòü åãî, âñå åùå ïûòàåòñÿ íàéòè ñïîñîá ïðåäñòàâèòü ýòî ïðîèñøåñòâèå ñëó÷èâøèìñÿ íå ïî âèíå ñëèçåðèíöà. //×òî çà ñàìîíàäåÿííîñòü ïîçâîëèëà ìíå êîãäà-ëèáî äàæå ìå÷òàòü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó õîòÿ áû äîòðîíóòüñÿ äî íåãî? Ñàìàÿ ìûñëü îá ýòîì íåëåïà.// Îí çíàë, ÷òî åìó íàäî âûâåñòè Ëþïèíà èç ýòîãî çàáëóæäåíèÿ, èçáàâèòü îò ëþáûõ îøèáî÷íûõ ìûñëåé î òîì, ÷òî îí ìîã êàê-òî èñêóïèòü ýòó âèíó. Îí ðåøèë ðàññêàçàòü åìó ñîâåðøåííóþ è ïîëíóþ ïðàâäó, êîòîðóþ çíàë îò Ìàëôîÿ, åäèíñòâåííóþ èñòèíó, êîòîðàÿ íèêîãäà íå ñðûâàëàñü ñ åãî ãóá. Îí âñòàë, âûòÿíóâøèñü âî âåñü ðîñò. Îòðÿõíóë áðþêè è íàöåïèë íà ëèöî íàèâûñîêîìåðíåéøåå âûðàæåíèå, êîòîðîå òîëüêî ñóìåë ñëåïèòü. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ â òîì íàïðàâëåíèè, îòêóäà äîíîñèëñÿ ãîëîñ Ëþïèíà è íà÷àë: «Òû äóìàåøü, Ëþöèóñ ñäåëàë ýòî ëèøü ïîòîìó, ÷òî Áëýê ñìîðîçèë êàêóþ-òî òàì èäèîòñêóþ âûõîäêó? Ýòî òî, ÷òî ðàññêàçàë òåáå Áëýê, íå òàê ëè? Òû äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ïî÷åìó âñå ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. Òàê ïîçâîëü ìíå ïðîñâåòèòü òåáÿ, ìîé íàèâíûé äðóã. Ëþöèóñ Ìàëôîé âîñïûëàë ñòðàñòüþ ê Ñèðèóñó Áëýêó. Îí õîòåë åãî ñàìûì óæàñíûì îáðàçîì… è â äâåíàäöàòü ëåò îí áûë äîñòàòî÷íî ãëóï, ÷òîáû ïðåäïîëîæèòü, ÷òî, èçíàñèëîâàâ Áëýêà, îí ñìîã áû âûïóñòèòü ñâîå ïëàìÿ íàðóæó», - îí õðèïëî è ëàþùå çàñìåÿëñÿ. «Èçðÿäíàÿ ãëóïîñòü. Íî òîãäà Ëþöèóñ áûë íåìíîãî áîëåå èìïóëüñèâåí, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü åãî… ñëàáîñòåé. Êîíå÷íî æå, ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, îí ëèøü çàõîòåë åãî åùå õóæå ïîñëå äàííîãî ìàëåíüêîãî èíöèäåíòà. È åñëè òû ïèòàåøü êàêèå-òî èëëþçèè íàñ÷åò ìîåãî ó÷àñòèÿ âî âñåì ýòîì… Ýòî èìåííî ÿ ñäåëàë çåëüå, êîòîðûì îïîèëè òâîåãî äðóãà. Çåëüå, êîòîðîå íà íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîãðóçèëî òâîåãî äðóãà â ñëàäêèå ñíû, ÿ ïðèäóìàë íà ïåðâîì êóðñå.» Îí íàìåðåííî ïîçâîëèë ãîðäåëèâûì íîòêàì âïîëçòè â ãîëîñ: «Ìîé ïåðâûé êóðñ, Ëþïèí. Ïåðâûé êóðñ. È ÿ ñäåëàë çåëüå, êîòîðîå ïðåäñòàâëÿåò îãðîìíóþ ïðîáëåìó äëÿ ìíîãèõ âçðîñëûõ ìàãîâ. Ìíå áûëî îäèííàäöàòü, êîãäà ÿ ïðèíÿë ó÷àñòèå â ñâîåì ïåðâîì èçíàñèëîâàíèè. Îäíàêî, ïîñëóøàé, ÿ òîæå äóìàë, ÷òî ïîñëå ýòîãî îí, âîçìîæíî, çàáóäåò î Áëýêå. È êîãäà ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî… Çíàåøü ëè òû, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå – ëåæàòü â îáúÿòüÿõ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî òû ëþáèøü áîëüøå âñåãî íà ñâåòå è ñëûøàòü, êàê îí áîðìî÷åò èìÿ äðóãîãî âî ñíå?», - Ñåâåðóñ îòïóñêàë íà ñâîáîäó êàæäóþ êàïëþ ñêîïèâøåéñÿ â íåì ãîðå÷è çà âñå, ÷òî îí ïåðåíåñ çà ýòè ãîäû. «Èëè ñëûøàòü, êàê îí íàçûâàåò òåáÿ ÷óæèì èìåíåì, êîãäà èìååò òåáÿ â ðîò. Ñëûøàòü, êàê îí áðàíèò òåáÿ, ïðèíèæàåò, è ïðè÷èíÿåò òåáå ëþáóþ áîëü, êîòîðóþ îí òîëüêî ñìîã ïðèäóìàòü ëèøü ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû íå òîò ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðîãî îí íà ñàìîì äåëå õî÷åò? Áûòü íàêàçàííûì çà òîãî, êåì òû íå ÿâëÿåøüñÿ? Òû ïðàâ. ß íåíàâèæó Áëýêà. ß íåíàâèæó åãî õóæå, ÷åì ïî êàêîé-íèáóäü ðàçóìíîé ïðè÷èíå. Ýòà áîëü íå ïðîõîäèò è íèêîãäà íå ïðîéäåò!» Îí íà÷èíàë, çàäûõàÿñü îò óñèëèÿ, íî ïîñòåïåííî åãî ãîëîñ ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå ãðîì÷å è ãðîì÷å: «ÒÀÊ ÕÎÐÎØÅÍÜÊÎ ÏÎÑÌÎÒÐÈ, ÌÀÒÜ ÒÂÎÞ, ËÞÏÈÍ! ÏÎÑÌÎÒÐÈ ÍÀ ÂÅÙÜ, ÂËÞÁÈÂØÈÑÜ Â ÊÎÒÎÐÓÞ ÒÛ ÑÎÂÅÐØÈË ÑÀÌÓÞ ÃËÓÏÓÞ ÎØÈÁÊÓ Â ÑÂÎÅÉ ÆÈÇÍÈ! ß ÍÅÍÀÂÈÆÓ, È ÍÅÍÀÂÈÆÓ, È ÍÅÍÀÂÈÆÓ, È ÝÒÎÉ ÍÅÍÀÂÈÑÒÈ ÍÈÊÎÃÄÀ ÍÅ ÁÓÄÅÒ ÄÎÑÒÀÒÎ×ÍÎ! ÊÀÆÄÓÞ ÍÎ×Ü ß ÏÎÇÂÎËßÞ ÅÌÓ ÐÅÇÀÒÜ ÌÅÍß ÍÀ ÊÓÑÎ×ÊÈ, ÌÓ×ÈÒÜ, ÁÈÒÜ ÌÅÍß, ÂËÀÌÛÂÀÒÜÑß Â ÌÅÍß È ÈÌÅÒÜ ÌÅÍß ÊÀÊ ÅÌÓ ÕÎ×ÅÒÑß – ÂÑÅ ÑÐÀÇÓ ÄËß ÅÃÎ ÑÎÁÑÒÂÅÍÍÎÃÎ ÌÅÐÇÊÎÃÎ ÓÄÎÂÎËÜÑÒÂÈß, È ß ÁÓÄÓ ÄÅËÀÒÜ ÂÑÅ, ×ÅÃÎ ÁÛ ÎÍ ÍÈ ÇÀÕÎÒÅË, ÊÎÃÄÀ ÁÛ ÎÍ ÍÈ ÑÊÀÇÀË ÌÍÅ!!!» Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïîëíîñòüþ óòðàòèë íàä ñîáîé êîíòðîëü, çíàë, ÷òî êðè÷àë î òåõ âåùàõ, î êîòîðûõ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ íèêîìó è íèêîãäà ðàññêàçûâàòü, çíàë, ÷òî åãî ãëàçà, äîëæíî áûòü ñîâåðøåííî áåçóìíû. Îí èçî âñåõ ñèë âöåïèëñÿ â ñâîè âîëîñû è ðâàíóë èõ, æåëàÿ, ÷òîáû êàêàÿ-íèáóäü ôèçè÷åñêàÿ áîëü ñìîãëà îòâëå÷ü åãî îò æóòêîãî ðåâà â ãîëîâå. Ñåâåðóñ óïàë íà êîëåíè, çàäûõàÿñü è õðèïëî âòÿãèâàÿ âîçäóõ, ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîïàâ â âîäîâîðîòå õàîñà, êîòîðûì ñåé÷àñ ÿâëÿëèñü åãî ìûñëè. Îí æäàë ÷åãî-íèáóäü, ÷òî ïîãàñèëî áû ýòî åãî ñîñòîÿíèå. È îí íå áûë ðàçî÷àðîâàí.  
Òÿæåëàÿ ôèãóðà, âûïðûãíóâøàÿ èç òåìíîòû, ëåãêî ñâàëèëà åãî ñ íîã è îïðîêèíóëà íà ñïèíó. Âñåì ñâîèì âåñîì ýòî ñãðóïïèðîâàâøååñÿ ìóñêóëèñòîå òåëî âíåçàïíî ïðèäàâèëî åãî ãðóäü, è âûëåòåâøèé èç òåìíîòû êóëàê, óäàðèë â ëèöî. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïðèâû÷íî ðàñöâåòàåò áîëü, è çàñìåÿëñÿ íåáó, óáèðàÿ ðóêè îò ãîëîâû, îñòàâëÿÿ åå áåççàùèòíî îòêðûòîé. Ïðîäîëæàþùååñÿ ñâèðåïîå è äèêîå ðû÷àíèå íàä íèì ïðîðûâàëîñü ñêâîçü òèøèíó íî÷è, êàê áóäòî ðàñïàðûâàÿ õîëîäíûé âîçäóõ. Óñòîé÷èâûé ãðàä óäàðîâ îñûïàë ëèöî, ãðóäíóþ êëåòêó, æèâîò, ñáèâàÿ åìó äûõàíèå. Íî îí ïðîäîëæàë ñìåÿòüñÿ, òåïåðü áåççâó÷íî, ìîë÷à áëàãîäàðÿ ñâîåãî íàïàäàþùåãî, çà çàìå÷àòåëüíîå íàêàçàíèå, çà ìó÷èòåëüíóþ àãîíèþ, êîòîðûìè áûëà ïåðåïîëíåíà åãî æèçíü. Ñåâåðóñ ñëûøàë, ÷òî ôèãóðà íàä íèì òÿæåëî ïûõòèò îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Îí ïîäíÿë ðóêè è òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ïàëüöåâ íåæíî ïðîâåë ïî âëàæíûì ùåêàì Ðåìóñà. //Ïî÷åìó îí ïëà÷åò? Ðàçâå îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî ñäåëàë äîáðîå äåëî? Ðàçâå îí íå çíàåò, ÷òî îí - ìîé ïðåêðàñíûé, ïðåêðàñíûé àíãåë?// «Ñïàñèáî òåáå», - ïðîøåïòàë îí ñâîåìó èçáàâèòåëþ, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî òîò ñëûøèò. Îí, äîëæíî áûòü, óñëûøàë, ïîòîìó ÷òî ãîëîñ, îãðóáåâøèé îò ÿðîñòè è ñëåç îòâåòèë åìó: «Áóäü òû ïðîêëÿò, Ñåâåðóñ! Áóäü ïðîêëÿò òû è òâîè îòâðàòèòåëüíûå, èçâðàùåííûå èãðû, è áóäü ïðîêëÿò Ìàëôîé, è áóäü ïðîêëÿòî òâîå ÷åðòîâî…» Îí ïî÷òè çàõëåáûâàëñÿ, øóìíî è ïðåðûâèñòî äûøà, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ íàíîñèòü óäàðû ñ êàæäûì «áóäü ïðîêëÿò» ïî íåñîïðîòèâëÿþùåìóñÿ òåëó, ðàñïðîñòåðòîìó íà çåìëå. Âäðóã îí ðóõíóë ñâåðõó íà ëåæàùóþ ïîä íèì äëèííóþ ôèãóðó è âæàëñÿ ëèöîì â øåþ Ñåâåðóñà. Ñëèçåðèíåö êîæåé ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê øåâåëÿòñÿ ìÿãêèå ãóáû Ëþïèíà: «ß íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, íåíàâèæó òåáÿ, ÿ íåíàâèæó òåáÿ…»  
Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ áåçðàçëè÷íîé ëóíå è, ñ òðóäîì ïîäíÿâ îäíó ðóêó, äëèííûìè ïàëüöàìè îòâåë ìÿãêèå, ãóñòûå âîëîñû îò ëèöà Ðåìóñà. «Ñïàñèáî òåáå», - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ñëåãêà ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâó è ïðèáëèçèâ ãóáû ê òåïåðü îòêðûòîìó óõó ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Äðóãîé ðóêîé îí ìåäëåííî ïîãëàæèâàë ñïèíó Ðåìóñà. «Ñïàñèáî»,- ñíîâà ïðîèçíåñ îí. Áëàæåííûé ïðèëèâ áëàãîäàðíîñòè ñíÿë ñ íåãî âñå íàïðÿæåíèå, êàê ñèëüíûé íàðêîòèê.   
«ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó», - òåïåðü ãîëîñ Ðåìóñà çâó÷àë ñïîêîéíî è ñîâåðøåííî íåóáåäèòåëüíî. Îí óòêíóëñÿ íîñîì Ñåâåðóñó â øåþ. Åãî âñõëèïûâàíèÿ ïîñòåïåííî çàòèõàëè, ïåðåõîäÿ, ñêîðåå, â ìèðíîå ñîïåíèå.  
«ß çíàþ, ëþáèìûé», - îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, îòñòðàíåííî óäèâèâøèñü ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé äåðçîñòè. Êîíå÷íî, îí âðÿä ëè îñìåëèëñÿ áû íàçâàòü ýòî âåëèêîëåïíîå ñîçäàíèå ñëîâîì «ëþáèìûé». Ýòî ñëîâî ïðèáåðåãàëîñü äëÿ ïàðû õîëîäíûõ ñåðûõ ãëàç, à íå äëÿ ýòèõ òåïëûõ, îðåõîâûõ ñ çîëîòèñòûìè êðàïèíêàìè. Îí ìÿãêî ïåðåìåñòèë êðåïêîå òåëî Ðåìóñà òàê, ÷òîáû âûâåðíóòüñÿ èç-ïîä íåãî, è ñåë, ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê ñûðîìó ãðàíèòó Áàøíè. Çàòåì îí ïîóäîáíåå óñòðîèë Ðåìóñà â ñâîèõ ðóêàõ. Ñåâåðóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê õîëîä ïðîáèðàåò åãî äî êîñòåé òàì, ãäå ñïèíà êàñàëàñü Áàøíè, åãî áåäðà áûëè ïðèæàòû òÿæåñòüþ Ðåìóñà ê ïî÷òè çàìåðçøåé êàìåííîé ïëèòå. Ãðóäü è æèâîò, êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ïðèÿòíî ñîãðåâàëî òåëî ïðèíèêøåãî ê íåìó ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Ñåâåðóñ îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî òîò îäåò âñåãî ëèøü â òîíêóþ ôóòáîëêó è äæèíñû è öåïêî îáíÿë åãî ðóêàìè, çàîäíî ïåðåïóòàâ äëèííûå íîãè ñ íîãàìè Ðåìóñà, ÷òîáû ïåðåäàòü åìó êàê ìîæíî áîëüøå òåïëà. Ñîïåíèå Ðåìóñà òåïåðü ïðàêòè÷åñêè çàòèõëî, îí ìåðíî äûøàë íà ãðóäè Ñåâåðóñà, è ìîë÷àë.   
Ñåâåðóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî, íåñîìíåííî, íàãîâîðèë äîñòàòî÷íî äëÿ ïîáîåâ è óëûáíóëñÿ, îñòîðîæíî äîòðàãèâàÿñü ÿçûêîì äî ðàçáèòîé íèæíåé ãóáû. Âíåçàïíî Ðåìóñ â åãî ðóêàõ ðàçâåðíóëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî. Ïðèçðà÷íî-áëåäíûé ëóííûé ñâåò ïîçâîëÿë îáîèì âèäåòü äðóã äðóãà, ïðàâäà, íåìíîãî íåÿñíî. Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ïîïàë â çàïàäíþ ýòèõ çîëîòèñòûõ ãëàç è çà÷àðîâàííî ñìîòðåë, êàê èñïóãàííî îêðóãëÿåòñÿ ïóõëûé ðîò Ðåìóñà, êàê ðóêà ñ òîëñòûìè ìîçîëèñòûìè ïàëüöàìè, ïîäíÿâøèñü, ëåãîíüêî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê åãî ãóáàì, ïîñëå ÷åãî óáðàëàñü îáðàòíî âî òüìó.   
«Áîã ìîé! ß è âïðàâäó òåáÿ ïðèëè÷íî èçóêðàñèë!», - ïðîøåïòàë Ðåìóñ, ñêîëüçíóâ âçãëÿäîì ïî òåïåðü êðàñíûì ïîäóøå÷êàì ñâîèõ ïàëüöåâ. Ïîä ëóííûì ñâåòîì îíè êàçàëèñü ïî÷òè ÷åðíûìè. Ñåâåðóñ ñåðüåçíî êèâíóë è ïîâòîðèë: «Ñïàñèáî».  
Ðåìóñ âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ â òåìíûå ãëàçà, - «ß íå ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ».  
Ñåâåðóñó õîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû îí âñå ïîíÿë. Ïîýòîìó îí ïîïûòàëñÿ îáúÿñíèòü êàê ìîæíî ëó÷øå, - «Òû ïûòàåøüñÿ äóìàòü îáî ìíå, êàê î õîðîøåì ÷åëîâåêå. Íî ÿ íå õîðîøèé, Ðåìóñ. ß î÷åíü ïëîõîé ÷åëîâåê».   
«Íåò, òû íå ïëîõîé. Ìíå áû õîòåëîñü ýòîãî. Òàê áûëî áû ïðîùå è ëåã÷å. Íî òû íå ïëîõîé.», - ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî òàê, êàê áóäòî Ðåìóñ ðàçãàäûâàë ñëîæíåéøóþ ãîëîâîëîìêó. Ñåâåðóñ òèõî âçäîõíóë, çàñìîòðåâøèñü, íà òî, êàê îò åãî äûõàíèÿ ñëåãêà øåâåëÿòñÿ êàøòàíîâûå ñ çîëîòèñòûì îòëèâîì âîëîñû. Äîâîëüíî äëèííàÿ ãóñòàÿ ÷åëêà òàê ìèëî ñâåñèëàñü íà ãëàçà Ðåìóñà.   
«Íåò, ÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïëîõîé, Ðåìóñ. Òû íå çíàåøü è ïîëîâèíû âåùåé, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë.»  
«Ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò ýòà ïîëîâèíà âåùåé, ÷òî òû ñäåëàë!», - Âíåçàïíûé ãíåâ â ãîëîñå Ðåìóñà èñïóãàë Ñåâåðóñà. Âïðî÷åì, íå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû âûâåñòè åãî èç ýòîãî òóìàííîãî è ÷óäåñíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, êîòîðîå, êàçàëîñü, îêóòàëî åãî, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ëþïèí íà÷àë åãî èçáèâàòü. «ß ìîãó… ÿ òîëüêî çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ïëîõîé. Åñëè áû òû áûë ïëîõèì, òû âðÿä ëè ðàññêàçàë ìíå õîòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü èç âñåãî ýòîãî. Òû áû ïðîñòî âîñïîëüçîâàëñÿ ìíîé, à åñëè è ðàññêàçàë, òî ïîçæå, êîãäà ýòî áûëî áû î÷åíü áîëåçíåííî».  
«À ñåé÷àñ íå áîëåçíåííî?», - íåæíî ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ è ëåãîíüêî ïðîâåë ïàëüöàìè âíèç ïî ìÿãêîé ùåêå äðóãà, ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì êàñàÿñü êðåïêîé, ñëåãêà êîëþ÷åé ÷åëþñòè.  
«Äà, áîëåçíåííî. Íî íå òàê ñèëüíî, êàê ìîãëî áû áûòü. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû îñòàâèë ñâîè ïîïûòêè îòîãíàòü ìåíÿ ïðî÷ü, Ñåâ. ß âåäü íå ìîãó çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïðåêðàòèòü ëþáèòü òåáÿ».  
«Íåò, ìîæåøü», - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ, íàêëîíèâøèñü, ÷òîáû ãëóáîêî âäîõíóòü çàïàõ âîëîñ Ðåìóñà. Åãî ãîëîâà ïàõëà ïîòîì, è ÷åì-òî òàêèì òåìíûì è äèêèì, ÷òî ýòî ïåðåïîëíèëî âñå ÷óâñòâà Ñåâåðóñà, áåñïîâîðîòíî îâëàäåâàÿ èì.  
«Íåò, íå ìîãó», – òâåðäî ïðîèçíåñ Ðåìóñ. Îí îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä è êðåïêî âçÿë Ñåâåðóñà ïàëüöàìè çà ïîäáîðîäîê. Îí áûë ñèëüíûé… íî Ñåâåðóñ óæå çíàë ýòî, ïî ñèëå åãî óäàðîâ… Ýòà øèðîêîïëå÷àÿ ôèãóðà ñîäåðæàëà â ñåáå îãðîìíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ýíåðãèè è ìîùè. Ñåâåðóñ îáâåë âçãëÿäîì ïðåäïëå÷üÿ ãðèôôèíäîðöà, êîòîðûå îí íèêîãäà åùå íå âèäåë îáíàæåííûìè, îòìå÷àÿ, íàñêîëüêî îíè êðåïêî ñáèòûå è ìóñêóëèñòûå, õîòÿ è íå ÷ðåçìåðíî íàêà÷àííûå. Ïðîñòî âðîæäåííîå ñëîæåíèå.   
«Ñåâ», - òåïåðü ãðîìêî è îò÷åòëèâî âåëåë Ðåìóñ, - «Ïîñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ». Ñåâåðóñ òîò÷àñ æå ïîêîðíî ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà åãî ëèöî, è ïîñìîòðåë â ýòè äîâåð÷èâî ðàñêðûòûå ãëàçà.«ß íå ìîãó ïåðåñòàòü ëþáèòü òåáÿ. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ëþáèøü ìåíÿ òîæå». Ñåâåðóñ îòðèöàòåëüíî ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé, â òî âðåìÿ, êàê åãî ïðåäàòåëüñêèé ÿçûê, êàê âî ñíå, îòâåòèë çà íåãî,: «Äà, ýòî ïðàâäà».   
«Òîãäà ïî÷åìó òû ïûòàëñÿ îòïóãíóòü ìåíÿ?!!! ß òîëüêî ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàþ!!!»  
Ñåâåðóñ óëûáíóëñÿ, è ñíîâà íàêëîíèâøèñü âïåðåä, ìÿãêî ïðèæàë ñâîè ãóáû ê Ðåìóñîâûì. Îí òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ñèëüíûå ðóêè îáâèëèñü âîêðóã åãî øåè è ñèäÿùèé ó íåãî ìåæäó êîëåí ìàëü÷èê, íå ïåðåñòàâàÿ ïîæèðàòü åãî ãëàçàìè, âíåçàïíî è íàñòîé÷èâî ïîïûòàëñÿ çàïîëçòè ñâîèì ÿçûêîì åìó ïðÿìî â ãîðëî. Ñåâåðóñ îò èçóìëåíèÿ ïðèîòêðûë ðîò øèðå, ðóêè ñêîëüçíóëè âíèç ê áåäðàì Ðåìóñà. Îí áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ïîðàáîùåí ýòèì óïðóãèì ÿçûêîì, êîòîðûì Ðåìóñ õîçÿéíè÷àë ó íåãî âî ðòó, íå äàâàÿ åìó ñîìêíóòü ãóáû. Ñòîí Ðåìóñà çàâèáðèðîâàë ó íåãî â ãëîòêå. Åãî ãóáû, ðàíåå ðàçáèòûå, íûëè ïîä íàòèñêîì ãðèôôèíäîðöà. È òàê êàê Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã óñèëèòü ïîöåëóé õîòü êàê-òî åùå, òî çàïóñòèë ðóêè ïîä òîíêóþ ôóòáîëêó, ïðîâåë ëàäîíÿìè ïî êðåïêîé ïîÿñíèöå, ïîòîì ñêîëüçíóë ââåðõ, è íîãòÿìè ñëåãêà îöàðàïàë åãî øèðîêèå ëîïàòêè. Ðåìóñ ñíîâà ãðîìêî çàñòîíàë, âûãíóâ ñïèíó. Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ýòè áîëüøèå ðóêè òðåáîâàòåëüíî ïðèòÿíóëè åãî áëèæå çà øåþ, ñàì îí îáõâàòèë äëèííûìè íîãàìè òàëèþ ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Èì êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïðîøëè ÷àñû, êîãäà, îáà, íàêîíåö, îòîðâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, òÿæåëî äûøà. Ëèöî Ðåìóñà ðàçðóìÿíèëîñü, è îí âûãëÿäåë òàê, êàê áóäòî ó íåãî òîëüêî ÷òî îòîáðàëè ÷òî-òî æèçíåííî âàæíîå. Îí ìåäëåííî ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî ñâîèì ãóáàì, òåïåðü çàïÿòíàííûì êðîâüþ Ñåâåðóñà, êàê áóäòî ñîáèðàÿñü ñëèçàòü êàæäóþ ñîëåíóþ êàïëþ, îñòàâøóþñÿ ïîñëå ïîöåëóÿ.  
«ß ïûòàëñÿ íàïóãàòü òåáÿ», - íàêîíåö îòâåòèë íà âîïðîñ Ñåâåðóñ, - «Ïîòîìó ÷òî íå õîòåë ðàçâðàòèòü è èñïîðòèòü òåáÿ ñîáîé».   
Ðåìóñ ìîðãíóë îäèí ðàç, âòîðîé, êàê áóäòî ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî îòîãíàòü îò ñåáÿ.  
«Ñåâ», - ïðîèçíåñ îí ìÿãêî, - «Òû õîòü ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî òû äàæå åùå áîëüøàÿ æåðòâà Ëþöèóñà, ÷åì Ñèðèóñ?»   
Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñêàçî÷íî-ïðèçðà÷íîå ñîñòîÿíèå, â êîòîðîì îí òàê óþòíî è òåïëî óñòðîèëñÿ, âíåçàïíî ïîêèíóëî åãî. Åãî ëèöî èñêàçèëîñü îò ãíåâà, è îí çàìîòàë ãîëîâîé â ÿðîñòíîì îòðèöàíèè, ÷åðíûå âîëîñû ãðîçîâûì îáëàêîì ëåòàëè âîêðóã ëèöà. «Íåò». Îí âñêî÷èë, ðåçêî ðàñïóòàâøèñü ñ Ðåìóñîì, è ïðîäîëæàÿ ìîòàòü ãîëîâîé. «Íåò. Íåò. Íåò. ß íè÷üÿ íå æåðòâà». Ðåìóñ âñòàë âìåñòå ñ íèì. Îí ïðîòÿãèâàë ðóêè ê åãî ëèöó, ïûòàÿñü ïîãëàäèòü è óñïîêîèòü åãî, íî Ñåâåðóñ òåïåðü íå ìîã âûíåñòè ýòèõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé. «Íåò!», - çëîáíî âûïëåâûâàë îí.  
«Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñåâ, òåáå íå íàäî ñòûäèòüñÿ ýòîãî…»  
«ÍÅÒ! ß ÍÈ×Üß ÍÅ ÆÅÐÒÂÀ! ÓÁËÞÄÎÊ! ÒÛ ÑËÛØÈØÜ ÌÅÍß?!!!» - áåñïîìîùíî è ïðîíçèòåëüíî êðè÷à, Ñåâåðóñ âûñêîëüçíóë èç ðóê Ðåìóñà. Îí íè î ÷åì íå ìîã äóìàòü, íå â ñèëàõ âñòðåòèòü ýòî ëèöîì ê ëèöó… Îí ïðîñòî ñáåæàë. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë òîëüêî æåñòêóþ òâåðäóþ çåìëþ ïîä íîãàìè, êîãäà áåæàë, îñòàâëÿÿ çîëîòèñòîãî ìàëü÷èêà ñ åãî íåâûíîñèìûìè è óæàñíûìè îáâèíåíèÿìè äàëåêî ïîçàäè ñåáÿ.   
  
Ãëàâà 9  
  
«Áóðíàÿ íî÷ü?», - ñî÷óâñòâåííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Äæåéìñ ñëåäóþùèì óòðîì çà çàâòðàêîì. Ðåìóñ óñòàëî êèâíóë, áåçðàçëè÷íî íàáèðàÿ ñåáå ñ îáùåé òàðåëêè ïå÷åíûå ïîìèäîðû.  
«Äà, âðîäå òîãî… ÿ…», - îí çàìåòèë, êàê âíåçàïíî íà íåì îñòàíîâèëèñü âíèìàòåëüíûå ãëàçà Ñèðèóñà, êîòîðûé ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî íàõìóðèëñÿ â åãî àäðåñ. Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñëåãêà çàäåò òåì, ÷òî åãî äðóã ñ÷èòàåò åãî íàñòîëüêî ðàñïóùåííûì ïàðíåì, ó êîòîðîãî íà óìå îäíè ïîöåëóè. È íåìíîãî âûçûâàþùå ïðîäîëæèë, îáðàùàÿñü ê Äæåéìñó: «ß, âî âñÿêîì ñëó÷àå, íà ýòî ðàññ÷èòûâàë».   
Ñèðèóñ, íåìíîãî ðàññëàáèâøèñü, îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñòóëå è ñ ïðåæíèì ýíòóçèàçìîì âåðíóëñÿ ê ïîãëîùåíèþ îìëåòà. Äæåéìñ êèâíóë Ðåìóñó, äîáàâèâ: - «Ìû ìîæåì ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü ñ ýòèì?»   
Ìëàäøåêóðñíèê ñî âçäîõîì êèâíóë, íàäêóñûâàÿ îñòûâøóþ ñîñèñêó. «Íåò, âðÿä ëè. Âïðî÷åì, ñïàñèáî, Äæåéìè. Ñî ñâîèì ëè÷íûì õëàìîì â ãîëîâå ÿ è ñàì ðàçáåðóñü» //È, ïîäðàçóìåâàåòñÿ, ÷òî òû òàêîé æå îòçûâ÷èâûé äðóã, êàê è íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä. Ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî óòåøàë áû ìåíÿ, åñëè áû ÿ ñïðîñèë ñîâåòà, êàê çàïîëó÷èòü ïàðíÿ, êîòîðûé ïîçâîëèë ìíå òîëüêî ïîöåëîâàòü ñåáÿ. È ýòî êîãäà ÿ òàê íåâåðîÿòíî, ïðîñòî äüÿâîëüñêè èçíåìîãàþ, òîëüêî ëèøü âîîáðàçèâ, ÷òî ìû ñ íèì áëèçêè.// Åãî ãëàçà ñêîëüçíóëè íà ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë, íî ýòèì óòðîì Ñåâåðóñà òàì íå áûëî. Îí ñíîâà âçäîõíóë, îòëîæèâ âèëêó â ñòîðîíó. Êàê îí ñîáèðàëñÿ åñòü ýòî, åñëè æðàòâà êàçàëàñü ïîõîæåé íà òîëüêî ÷òî îñòàâëåííîå ñîáà÷üå äåðüìî. Îí ñíîâà ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ ëåãîíüêî ïîñòó÷àë ïî åãî çàòûëêó. «Òû â òàêîì çàãðóçå, Ëóíàòèê»  
«ß äîãàäûâàþñü»  
«Òû äîãàäûâàåøüñÿ? Îí â çàãðóçå, ïðàâäà, Ïèòåð?», - ñóðîâî àäðåñîâàë Ñèðèóñ ìëàäøåêóðñíèêó. Ïèòåð ñ êàêèì-òî çàòóìàíåííûì âçãëÿäîì îòîðâàëñÿ îò òåêñòà ïî Ãåðáîëîãèè, - «×åãî?»   
«Ïîñìîòðè, ýòî æå ñîâåðøåííî î÷åâèäíî», - ïðîäîëæàë Ñèðèóñ, êàê áóäòî Ïèòåð ìîã îêàçàòü åìó âîîäóøåâëÿþùóþ ïîääåðæêó. «ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû…» Òåì íå ìåíåå, ÷òî èìåííî ïîäóìàë Ñèðèóñ, ìîãëî êàòèòüñÿ êî âñåì ÷åðòÿì, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ðåìóñ óâèäåë, ÷òî â îáåäåííûé çàë ïðîêðàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. Ó Ðåìóñà ñæàëîñü ñåðäöå, êîãäà îí óâèäåë, ÷òî âûñîêèé ìàëü÷èê äåðæèòñÿ çà ñòåíêó. Îí íå çàìåòèë ñëåäîâ èõ íî÷íîé äðàêè: ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà áûëî íà óäèâëåíèå ÷èñòûì îò ñèíÿêîâ è ññàäèí, òàê, ñëåãêà îáâåäåííûå ÷åðíûì ãëàçà è êàê áóäòî îáâåòðåííûå ãóáû. Ðåìóñ ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, çàáîòà î òàêèõ âåùàõ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåò áîëüøîé ïðîáëåìû äëÿ ëè÷íîñòè, êîòîðàÿ íàñòîëüêî âèðòóîçíî âàðèò ñàìûå ðàçíûå çåëüÿ. Òåìíûå ãëàçà ñëèçåðèíöà áåãëî ïðîñêàíèðîâàëè çàë, ìãíîâåííî íàéäÿ Ðåìóñà. Îíè ïðîñòî óñòàâèëèñü äðóã íà äðóãà áåñêîíå÷íî äîëãîå âðåìÿ, çàòåì Ðåìóñ ñ íàäåæäîé óëûáíóëñÿ. Ñåâåðóñ ñðàçó æå îïóñòèë âçãëÿä. Ëåãêèé ðóìÿíåö çàòåìíèë åãî ùåêè, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí ñíîâà ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðåìóñà. //Êàê ìîæåì ìû ïîñëå â÷åðàøíåé íî÷è áûòü íàñòîëüêî ïðîçàè÷íûìè, íàñòîëüêî îáû÷íûìè, ÷åðò âîçüìè, äàæå çàøòàìïîâàííûìè â ïðîÿâëåíèÿõ ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâ, êàê áóäòî ýòî ïîõîæå íà êàêîé-òî áàíàëüíûé ñðåäíåñòàòèñòè÷åñêèé ïîäðîñòêîâûé ðîìàí?// Ðåìóñ íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, êàê îòâåòèòü íà ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé âîïðîñ. Òåì íå ìåíåå, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íåïðåîäîëèìî âîñõèùåí ðåàêöèåé Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé íåðåøèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ åìó, ïåðåä òåì êàê ïîñïåøèòü ê ñòîëó ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Ðåìóñ ïðîñëåäîâàë çà íèì âçãëÿäîì, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê òîò ñàäèòñÿ íà ñêàìüþ.   
Îí ïî÷òè óïóñòèë èç âèäà Ìàëôîÿ.  
Áëîíäèí ïðèñòàëüíî âñìàòðèâàëñÿ â ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà, áóêâàëüíî èçó÷àÿ åãî. Ïðè ýòîì îí ÷òî-òî â ïîëãîëîñà åìó ãîâîðèë. Çàòåì Ìàëôîé ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íàõìóðèëñÿ, è òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê íèçêî îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòîëà. Âäðóã ýòè áëåäíûå ãëàçà âïåðèëèñü â Ðåìóñà, è ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà âíåçàïíûé ýëåêòðè÷åñêèé ðàçðÿä, ïðîñêî÷èâøèé ìåæäó íèìè. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âîçäóõ ïîòðåñêèâàåò îò ñòàòè÷åñêîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ, êàê áóäòî ìåæäó íèìè ïðîòÿíóëàñü èñêðÿùàÿñÿ ýëåêòðè÷åñêàÿ äóãà. Âûçîâ â èõ âçãëÿäàõ êàçàëñÿ ïî÷òè îñÿçàåìûì. Íàõìóðåííîå âûðàæåíèå Ìàëôîÿ ñãóñòèëàñü â âîèñòèíó çëîáíî îñêàëåííóþ ìàñêó, è ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îäèí óãîë åãî ðòà ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ â ðû÷àíèè. Íî ÷òî-òî ïîòÿíóëî åãî çà ðóêàâ, ïðåðûâàÿ èõ çðèòåëüíûé êîíòàêò.  
«×òî?!»,- âûïàëèë îí, îáíàðóæèâ ðÿäîì Ïèòåðà, ìîðãàþùåãî íà íåãî â øîêå è íåìàëîì èñïóãå.  
«Òû… òû ðû÷àë», - çàèêàÿñü, ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî ïðîìÿìëèë Ïèòåð. Ðåìóñ êèíóë âçãëÿä íà îñòàëüíûõ äðóçåé è çàìåòèë, ê ñâîåé äîñàäå, ÷òî îíè óñòàâèëèñü íà íåãî ñ îäèíàêîâî ïîòðÿñåííûìè ëèöàìè. Âçãëÿä Ñèðèóñà ñêîëüçíóë íà ñëèçåðèíñêèé ñòîë, è îáîðîòåíü îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî òîò óâèäåë âñþ êàðòèíó â öåëîì. Âñå, ïðîèñøåäøåå ìåæäó íèì, Ñåâåðóñîì è Ìàëôîåì… è, âåðîÿòíî, åãî äðóã òóò æå ñäåëàë ñâîè ñîáñòâåííûå âûâîäû.   
Âñå ñäåëàëè ñâîè âûâîäû.  
«Íó ÷òî æ», - ñêàçàë Äæåéìñ, ïðîêàøëÿâøèñü, è ÿâíî ïûòàÿñü ñìÿã÷èòü ñèòóàöèþ, - «ß ïîëàãàþ, ìû òåïåðü çíàåì, ÷òî òåáå ïîìåøàëî ñåãîäíÿ âûñïàòüñÿ…»  
Íî Ñèðèóñ ãíåâíî îáîðâàë åãî: «Áîæå, Ðåìóñ! Òû ÷òî, ñ÷åë ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ïðàâèëüíûì è ñðàçó ïîì÷àëñÿ ê íåìó ñî âñåõ íîã ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÿ ðàññêàçàë òåáå âñå?!!! Èëè òû èç ãðåáàííûõ ïðèëè÷èé ïîäîæäàë ïàðó ÷àñîâ?!!!» Åãî ëèöî èñêàçèëîñü îò îìåðçåíèÿ, è åäâà êîíòðîëèðóåìàÿ ÿðîñòü íåðàâíîìåðíî ðàñêðàñèëà ñêóëû â áàãðîâûå òîíà.   
«Ýòî ñîâñåì íå òàê, Ñèðèóñ», - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Ðåìóñ. Îí áûë àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí, ÷òî åìó âîâñå íå õî÷åòñÿ îáñóæäàòü ýòó òåìó ïðÿìî çäåñü. È â ñàìîì äåëå, äðóãèå ãðèôôèíäîðöû ïîâåðíóëèñü è ñìîòðåëè íà íèõ. Äàæå íåñêîëüêî Ðàâåíêëî ñ ñîñåäíåãî ñòîëà âíèìàòåëüíî ïðèñëóøèâàëèñü ê ðàçãîâîðó, ïîâåðíóâ ãîëîâû â èõ íàïðàâëåíèè.  
«À êàê?», - ïðîøèïåë Ñèðèóñ, - «ß ïîëîí ñòðàñòíîãî æåëàíèÿ ðàçîáðàòüñÿ. Òû ÷òî, ðåøèë, ÷òî îí ïðîñòî æåðòâà îáñòîÿòåëüñòâ? Èëè, ìîæåò, áûë êòî-òî äðóãîé, êòî ñäåëàë ýòî? ÊÀÊÓÞ ËÎÆÜ ÒÛ ÑÊÀÇÀË ÑÅÁÅ, ×ÒÎÁÛ ÏÐÅÄÑÒÀÂÈÒÜ ÝÒÎ Â ÏÎÐßÄÊÅ ÂÅÙÅÉ ÄËß ÒÎÃÎ, ×ÒÎÁÛ ÒÐÀÕÍÓÒÜ ÅÃÎ, ËÓÍÀÒÈÊ?!!!»  
«ß íå òðàõàë åãî», - Ðåìóñ çíàë, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà íå ñìîæåò îáúÿñíèòü åìó âñå. Òàêæå îí äàæå íå íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóåò âîçìîæíîñòü óêðîòèòü äèêèé è âñïûëü÷èâûé íðàâ Ñèðèóñà. Ïîýòîìó îí ïðîñòî ñòàðàëñÿ ãîâîðèòü ñïîêîéíûì è ðàññóäèòåëüíûì òîíîì.  
«Îõ, íåóæåëè?!!! È ÷àñòî òû ðû÷èøü íà áîéôðåíäîâ òåõ ïàðíåé, ñ êîòîðûìè òû íå òðàõàåøüñÿ, à?!!!», - êðèê Ñèðèóñà âîçðàñòàë, ñòàíîâÿñü âñå ãðîì÷å, è äàæå óñïîêàèâàþùàÿ ðóêà Äæåéìñà ó íåãî íà ïðåäïëå÷üå íå ìîãëà óäåðæèâàòü åãî íà ìåñòå. Îí ïåðåãíóëñÿ ÷åðåç ñòîë, ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïëþÿñü Ðåìóñó â ëèöî: «×òî æ, ÿ íàäåþñü, îí òîãî ñòîèò», - ïðîîðàë îí, - «Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïîòåðÿòü îäíîãî äðóãà, êîãäà ïðîèçîéäåò îêîí÷àòåëüíûé ðàñ÷åò!». Ñ ýòèìè ñëîâàìè îí ðåçêî îòòîëêíóëñÿ îò ñòîëà è âûøåë èç çàëà. Ðåìóñ ãðóñòíî ñìîòðåë, êàê îí óõîäèò, ïîòîì íàêëîíèëñÿ è ñïðÿòàë ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ. //Ýòî ñîâñåì íå äîáðîå óòðî//.  
Ðåìóñ ïðîìó÷èëñÿ íåñêîëüêî ñëåäóþùèõ óðîêîâ, óíûëî ãëÿäÿ â ïåðãàìåíò. Èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè êàçàëîñü, ïðîòåêàëà åùå òÿãîìîòíåé, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Íåóäà÷à íà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ñëåãêà íàðóøèëà ìðà÷íîå îäíîîáðàçèå åãî ìûñëåé. Ïîòîì áûë îáåä, ëèøü åäâà ñíîñíûé, - Ñèðèóñ îòñóòñòâîâàë, ÷òî áðîñàëîñü â ãëàçà. Ê òîìó æå Äæåéìñ òîæå áûñòðî óøåë, - íàâåðíÿêà óñïîêàèâàòü è ñìÿã÷àòü ñêâåðíîå íàñòðîåíèå èõ äðóãà. Òîëüêî Ïèòåð âñå ïîêàøëèâàë, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü ñïðîñèòü î ÷åì-òî, êîãäà âçãëÿä Ðåìóñà èíîãäà îñòàíàâëèâàëñÿ íà íåì. Åäèíñòâåííûì ÿðêèì ïÿòíîì äëÿ îáîðîòíÿ ìîã ïîêàçàòüñÿ óðîê Çåëèé. Õîòÿ ýòî áûëî ñîìíèòåëüíîå óòåøåíèå, ïðèíèìàÿ âî âíèìàíèå, íàñêîëüêî äåðãàíî äâèãàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ è êàêîé ïðè ýòîì ó íåãî áûë çàìîðîæåííûé âçãëÿä. Çåëüÿ îêàçàëèñü äîñòîéíûì çàâåðøåíèåì ýòîãî òóñêëî òÿíóâøåãîñÿ äíÿ, çàìåòèë ñ íåêîòîðûì îòâðàùåíèåì Ðåìóñ. Ñåâåðóñ îêèíóë êëàññ áûñòðûì âçãëÿäîì, ïîòîì îòâåðíóëñÿ ê ñëèçåðèíöàì, è ñòàðàòåëüíî èãíîðèðîâàë åãî âñå îñòàâøååñÿ âðåìÿ óðîêà. È, êîíå÷íî, îí íàïóòàë â ñâîåé ðàáîòå ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. //Ýòî íå çåëüå, à êàêàÿ-òî ñîâñåì íåïîòðåáíàÿ äðÿíü! // Ðåìóñ îñòàëñÿ ïîñëå óðîêà âû÷èùàòü îò ãðÿçè ñâîé êîòåë. Îò òàêèõ ãðóñòíûõ ïåðñïåêòèâ íà âåñü îñòàòîê âå÷åðà îí ñîâñåì ñíèê, ïîýòîìó ðåøèë íåíàäîëãî âûéòè ïîãóëÿòü ïî òóñêëî îñâåùåííîìó êîðèäîðó.   
Îí ñðàçó æå çàìåòèë Ñåâåðóñà. Ìàëü÷èê ñòîÿë âíèçó, íà ñàìîé íèæíåé ñòóïåíüêå ëåñòíèöû, âåäóùåé â òåìíîòó åùå áîëåå ãëóáîêèõ ïîäçåìåëèé Õîãâàðòñà. Ðÿäîì íà ïëîùàäêå ñòîÿë Ìàëôîé, è ÷òî-òî òèõî ãîâîðèë åìó ïðÿìî â óõî. Ñåâåðóñ óñòàâèëñÿ ïåðåä ñîáîé íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî ðàñøèðåííûìè ãëàçàìè, â êîòîðûõ ìåòàëàñü ïàíèêà. Åãî âèä íàïîìíèë Ðåìóñó ïåðåïóãàííóþ ëîøàäü, ïîýòîìó îí íå óäèâèëñÿ, óâèäåâ, ÷òî òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà òðÿñåò ìåëêîé äðîæüþ. Òàì æå, ñîâñåì áëèçêî, íàõîäèëèñü è íåñêîëüêî äðóãèõ ïàðíåé. Íåâåðîÿòíî âûñîêèé øêîëüíèê, ãîðàçäî âûøå Ñåâåðóñà, è ñóùåñòâåííî ìîùíåå åãî, ñ ïåñî÷íîãî öâåòà âîëîñàìè è ñëèøêîì þíûì, ïî÷òè äåòñêèì ëèöîì. Ïàðåíü ïîíèæå, ñ òîíêèìè è çàîñòðåííûìè, êàê ëåçâèå øïàãè, ÷åðòàìè æåñòîêîãî ëèöà, âîëîñû öâåòà äèêîãî ãðåöêîãî îðåõà íèñïàäàþò äî ïëå÷. Åùå îäèí øèðîêîïëå÷èé ñòàðøåêóðñíèê, ñ êðàñíîâàòî-êîðè÷íåâîé íàñûùåííîãî îòòåíêà êîæåé è äëèííûìè ÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè. Åãî ãëàçà áûëè òàêîé ÷åðíîòû, ÷òî âûãëÿäåëè, êàê áóäòî îí èõ ïîäêðàñèë. Ðåìóñ íå ìîã âñïîìíèòü ïî÷òè íèêîãî èç íèõ, òàê êàê îíè íå áûëè åãî îäíîãîäêàìè. Âïðî÷åì, îí ÷àñòî âèäåë, êàê òîò âûñî÷åííûé ñëèçåðèíåö ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Îí âûãëÿäåë ïî÷òè òàêæå èñïóãàííî, êàê ñàì Ñåâåðóñ, íî íåóäà÷íî ïûòàëñÿ ýòî ñêðûòü, ïåðåìèíàÿñü ñ íîãè íà íîãó è ïîæåâûâàÿ íèæíþþ ãóáó. Ðåìóñ âñïîìíèë, ÷òî ýòîò ìàëü÷èê ó÷èòñÿ âñåãî ëèøü íà ÷åòâåðòîì êóðñå, êàê Ïèòåð. Êðàáá áûëî åãî èìÿ, Ãåâèí Êðàáá. À ÷åðíÿâûé ïàðåíü… Íå áûë ëè îí îäíèì èç Ëåñòðåíäæåé? Ðåìóñ ïîñåùàë óðîêè Èñòîðèè Ìàãèè ñ åãî ìëàäøåé ñåñòðîé, Èíäèðîé. Òðåòèé ñëèçåðèíåö áûë äëÿ íåãî ïðàêòè÷åñêè «÷èñòûì ëèñòîì», íåêòî ñ ôàìèëèåé íà áóêâó «Ð», âðîäå áû. Îí, ýòîò ïàðåíü, ñìîòðåë íà âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå ñ ñàäèñòñêèì ëþáîïûòñòâîì. Òåì âðåìåíåì, Ìàëôîé ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è ïðîâåë äëèííûì ïàëüöåì âíèç ïî ùåêå Ñåâåðóñà, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî òîãî ðåçêî îòäåðíóòüñÿ è îòðèöàòåëüíî çàìîòàòü ãîëîâîé. Ðåìóñ ïîäîáðàëñÿ áëèæå, æåëàÿ çíàòü, î ÷åì îíè ñåé÷àñ ãîâîðÿò. Ðàññåÿííûé ñâåò ôàêåëîâ ïîçâîëèë åìó çàïðîñòî äîâîëüíî áëèçêî ïîäêðàñòüñÿ íåçàìå÷åííûì. Îñîáåííî åìó óïðîñòèëî çàäà÷ó òî, ÷òî âíèìàíèå âñåõ ÷åòâåðûõ áûëî ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî íà Ñåâåðóñå.   
«Íî òû óâåðÿë ìåíÿ, Ñåâåðóñ…», - ãîëîñ Ìàëôîÿ áûë øåëêîâûì, ôàëüøèâî äðóæåñêèì, - «Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, è ÿ âåðèë òåáå. Òû ðàçî÷àðîâàë ìåíÿ.»  
«Íè÷åãî íå áûëî, Ëþöèóñ. Êëÿíóñü òåáå.», - ãóáû Ñåâåðóñà ñæàëèñü â òîíêóþ ëèíèþ.  
«ß èìåþ â âèäó…», - Ìàëôîé ïðîäîëæàë òàê, êàê áóäòî åìó íè÷åãî íå áûëî ñêàçàíî, - «…÷òî íå îñîáåííî âèíþ òåáÿ… îí âåäü òàêîé ñèìïàòè÷íûé ìàëåíüêèé òðàõàòåëü. Íî ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî íàø ìàëåíüêèé òåò-à-òåò òîé íî÷üþ âñå ïðîÿñíèë?»  
«Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ëþöèóñ…», - Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çàïàõ ïîòà ïðåæäå, ÷åì óâèäåë, êàê èñïàðèíà ìàëåíüêèìè áóñèíêàìè âûñòóïèëà íà ëáó Ñåâåðóñà.   
«Ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî ÿ ìîã áûòü êàê-òî íåäîõîä÷èâ? Ýòî òàê?», - Ðåìóñ âèäåë, êàê êàïëÿ ïîòà òîíåíüêîé ñòðóéêîé ìåäëåííî ñïîëçëà ïî îëèâêîâîé ùåêå. - «Íó ÷òî æ, ìíå âñåãî ëèøü ïðèäåòñÿ âûðàçèòüñÿ ÿñíåå. Ãåâèí, ïîäåðæè åãî ðóêè. Íó!»  
Âåðçèëà âûñòóïèë âïåðåä. Ëèöî åãî âûðàæàëî ìó÷èòåëüíóþ íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îí êðåïêî ñõâàòèë Ñåâåðóñà çà çàïÿñòüÿ è çàëîìèë åìó ðóêè çà ñïèíó, ñïîêîéíî ïðîáîðìîòàâ: «Èçâèíè, Ñåâ.» Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî êèâíóë. Íåðâíè÷àþùèé Ãåâèí î÷åíü íåóäîáíî âûêðóòèë åìó êèñòè ðóê.  
«Òåïåðü, ÿ äóìàþ, íà÷íåì…», - Ìàëôîé âíåçàïíî ïðåðâàëñÿ, íàõìóðèâøèñü. Áåãëî îñìîòðåë ïëîùàäêó… è çàìåòèë Ðåìóñà, ñêðûâàþùåãîñÿ â òåíè.  
«Êàêîãî õðåíà, òåáå íàäî çäåñü, ìàòü òâîþ, Ëþïèí?!!!», - îñêîðáèòåëüíî è ãðóáî ñïðîñèë îí, ïåðåâîäÿ âíèìàíèå âñåõ ñâîèõ ñïóòíèêîâ íà ãðèôôèíäîðöà, ïî÷òè ñëèâøåãîñÿ ñî ñòåíîé. //Êàê ÿ ñïóñòèëñÿ ñþäà?//, ìåëüêîì óäèâèëñÿ Ðåìóñ, ïûòàÿñü îäíîâðåìåííî îñîçíàòü, îòêóäà èñõîäèò ýòî, òàêîå, ÷åðò ïîäåðè, ãðîìêîå è óãðîæàþùåå æèâîòíîå âîð÷àíèå. //Âîò äåðüìî! Ýòî ÷òî – ÿ?!// Ýòî áûëà ïîñëåäíÿÿ âíÿòíàÿ ìûñëü ïåðåä òåì, êàê ÿðîñòü ñíåñëà îñòàòêè ðàçóìà â åãî ãîëîâå. Îí áðîñèëñÿ íà Ìàëôîÿ.   
Áëîíäèí áûë äîâîëüíî âûñîê, íàìíîãî âûøå Ðåìóñà è åãî æèâîò ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñîáîé çàìå÷àòåëüíóþ ìèøåíü, â êîòîðóþ Ðåìóñ òóò æå ñ ðàçáåãà âîòêíóëñÿ ãîëîâîé. Îíè îáà óïàëè íà ïîë. Ìàëôîé íåãîäóþùå âîïèë, è Ðåìóñ òóò æå ïîâûñèë ñâîå óãðîæàþùåå âîð÷àíèå äî âçáåøåííîãî ðûêà. Îáîðîòåíü íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà íåèñòîâûå óäàðû, êîòîðûìè Ìàëôîé îñûïàë åãî ñïèíó, áîêà, ëèöî, âñþäó, êóäà òîëüêî ìîã ïîïàñòü. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ âïåðåä è íàìîòàë íà êóëàêè ïðÿäè ýòèõ ãóñòûõ è ñåðåáðèñòûõ äëèííûõ âîëîñ. Î! Ýòî íà îùóïü áûëî òàê âîñõèòèòåëüíî!!! Äàæå âîñõèòèòåëüíåå, ÷åì çâóêè øìÿêàíüÿ âîïÿùåé ïëîòè î êàìåíü, êîãäà Ðåìóñ íà÷àë áèòü Ìàëôîÿ ãîëîâîé îá ïîë.  
Ðàç. Ìàëôîé âûãëÿäèò îøåëîìëåííûì, íî âñå åùå íå â ñèëàõ çàòêíóòüñÿ. Îí íàñòîé÷èâî òðåáóåò, ÷òîáû ïðèÿòåëè ïîìîãëè åìó.   
Ðåìóñ îòìå÷àë âñå ýòî êàê áû ñî ñòîðîíû. Òàê íàáëþäàåò ó÷èòåëü.   
Äâà. Êðèêè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ áîëåå íåðàçáîð÷èâûìè, ïîõîæèìè íà êîøà÷üå ìÿóêàíüå.  
Òðè. Âåëèêîëåïíûå êðîâàâûå êëÿêñû, ïîõîæèå íà ðîñêîøíûå öâåòû ðàçáðûçãèâàþòñÿ îò ïîëà, Ðåìóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë èõ íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ. Çâóêè âîïëåé êóäà-òî ïðîïàäàþò, ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå òèøå è òèøå.  
×åòûðå. Òåëî Ìàëôîÿ óíûëî ðàññëàáèëîñü, åãî ñèìïàòè÷íûé ìèëûé ðîò îáìÿê.  
Ïÿòü. Îí íå ÷óâñòâîâàë áîëüøå íè÷åãî äîñòîéíîãî, ñ ÷åì ìîæíî áûëî áû ñðàçèòüñÿ åùå, ïîýòîìó îí áðîñèë ýòó ïóñòóþ áàøêó íà ïîë è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ïàðíÿì, êîòîðûå ñòîÿëè, ðàçèíóâ ðòû. Ëåñòðåíäæ è äðóãèå ïÿëèëèñü íà íåãî â ïîëíîé ïðîñòðàöèè. Îíè êàçàëèñü ãëóáîêî íåñïîñîáíûìè ñïðàâèòüñÿ è ïðèìèðèòüñÿ ñ ôàêòîì, ÷òî êòî-òî íå òîëüêî îòâàæèëñÿ íàïàñòü íà Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, íî è èçáèë åãî äî ïîòåðè ñîçíàíèÿ. Ïðèòîì äîâîëüíî áûñòðî. Âûñîêèé ìàëü÷èê, Êðàáá, îòïóñòèë Ñåâåðóñà, è òåïåðü, êàçàëîñü, ïî÷òè ñïðÿòàëñÿ çà ñïèíó ñâîåãî íåäàâíåãî ïëåííèêà. Åãî ëèöî áûëî èñêàæåíî ñòðàõîì è áëàãîãîâåéíûì òðåïåòîì, âïðî÷åì, ñêîðåå, áîëüøå ñòðàõîì.   
Òåïåðü Ñåâåðóñ. Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê âçèðàë íà íåãî ñ áåñêîíå÷íî ñëîæíûì è íåïîíÿòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, è Ðåìóñ âíåçàïíî ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ê íåìó îñòðûé ïðèëèâ ëþáâè. Òàì áûë ñòðàõ. Áûë, êîíå÷íî. Íî áûëî òàêæå è ÷òî-òî âðîäå ðàäîñòíîãî ëèêîâàíèÿ, ïîõîæåãî íà òî, ÷òî îí âèäåë ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ. Ïî÷òè ðåëèãèîçíûé ýêñòàç. Ýòèì ñâîèì íåïåðåäàâàåìûì âçãëÿäîì Ñåâåðóñ âïèëñÿ â ëèöî Ðåìóñà.   
Ðåìóñ ìåäëåííî âñòàë, ñëåãêà îáëèçíóâ ãóáû, ïîòîì óòåðñÿ òûëüíîé ñòîðîíîé ðóê î ñâîå ëèöî. Îí áîëüøå ðàçìàçàë êðîâè, ÷åì âûòåð, íî Ñåâåðóñà, êàæåòñÿ, ýòî íå áåñïîêîèëî. Ðåìóñ îáåðíóëñÿ ê ïàðíÿì – ñëèçåðèíöàì, âñå åùå ãëàçåþùèì íà íåãî. «ÌÎÉ», - ïðîðû÷àë îí, ïîòÿíóâøèñü âïåðåä è êðåïêî õâàòàÿ Ñåâåðóñà çà íåñîïðîòèâëÿþùóþñÿ ðóêó. È çàïÿòíàííûé êðîâüþ, êàê ñìåðòü, íåóìîëèìàÿ â çàÿâëåíèè ñâîèõ ïðàâ, îí ïîòàùèë òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöå ê ñâåòó.   
  
Ãëàâà 10.  
Ñåâåðóñ, ñëåãêà îøåëîìëåííûé íûíåøíèì ñîñòîÿíèåì äåë, ïîñëóøíî áåæàë ââåðõ ïî ëåñòíèöàì çà Ðåìóñîì. Áîëüøå øîêèðîâàííûé ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ðåàêöèåé íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå. Òåïåðü îí ÷óâñòâîâàë íåïðåîäîëèìîå âëå÷åíèå ê ãðèôôèíäîðöó, ñîâåðøåííî î÷àðîâàííûé è ïëåíåííûé èì. Ïîñêîëüêó åãî ñòðåìèòåëüíî òàùèëè âäîëü ïóñòûõ êîðèäîðîâ, êàê äîáû÷ó, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ñìîòðåòü â êàêóþ-íèáóäü îäíó òî÷êó. Åãî âçãëÿä ïðûãàë ïî ñâåðêàþùèì êàøòàíîâî-ìåäîâûì âîëîñàì Ðåìóñà, ñïóñêàëñÿ âíèç ê ìîùíîé øåå, è ñêîëüçèë ïî øèðîêèì ïëå÷àì. Ïëå÷àì, òàê íåóäà÷íî ñêðûòûì ÷åðíûì ñóêíîì ôîðìåííîé øêîëüíîé ìàíòèè.   
«Ðåìóñ…», - íà÷àë Ñåâåðóñ, íå çíàÿ òî÷íî, ÷òî èìåííî îí ñîáèðàåòñÿ ñêàçàòü äàëüøå, íî óâåðåííûé, ÷òî åìó ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî óâèäåòü ëèöî Ëþïèíà.  
«Çàòêíèñü, Ñåâ», - ïðîáîðìîòàë òîò â îòâåò, ÷óòü ëè íå çëîáíî, è ñëèçåðèíåö ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî íàêðûâàåò âîëíà ðàçî÷àðîâàíèÿ è òðåâîãè. //Áîã ìîé//, ïîäóìàë îí ñ íåêîòîðûì ñòðàõîì //ß ÷òî, ñõîæó ñ óìà ïî Ðåìóñó Ëþïèíó? ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò ñî ìíîé?//  
«Íî, Ðåìóñ…»  
Ñ ãðîçíûì âîð÷àíèåì Ëþïèí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, îñâîáîäèâ ðóêó Ñåâåðóñà, - «ß ñêàçàë, çàòêíèñü!!!», - ðÿâêíóë îí è áðîñèë ìàëü÷èêà ñïèíîé îá ñòåíó. Ñåâåðóñ óäàðèëñÿ ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì, áåç ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ è íå ïðîòåñòóÿ. Ìîëíèåíîñíî Ðåìóñ íàñêî÷èë íà íåãî, íàñòîé÷èâî âäàâëèâàÿñü âñåì ñâîèì âåñîì â âûñîêîå õóäîå òåëî ñëèçåðèíöà. Íàâèñíóâ íàä íèì, îí ïðèíÿëñÿ íàãèáàòü ãîëîâó Ñåâåðóñà âíèç, äî ñâîåãî óðîâíÿ, íàæèìàÿ èçî âñåõ ñèë ñâîåé ìîùíîé ðóêîé íà îñíîâàíèå åãî øåè. «ÒÛ ÒÅÏÅÐÜ ÌÎÉ… ÒÛ ÏÎÍßË?!!!», - óãðîæàþùå ðû÷àë îí, è ýòîò íèçêèé çëîáíûé ãîëîñ âûçâàë ó Ñåâåðóñà ãëóáîêóþ è ïðèìèòèâíóþ ðåàêöèþ.   
«Äà», - ïîêîðíî ïðîøåïòàë îí, îïóñòèâ âçãëÿä. Òàê, êàê îí áûë ïðèó÷åí òÿæåëûìè êóëàêàìè îòöà è ÿäîâèòûì ÿçûêîì ìàòåðè.  
Íî Ðåìóñ âíåçàïíî ñ ñèëîé îòòîëêíóëñÿ îò íåãî. Ñåâåðóñ ðîáêî ïîäíÿë íà ãðèôôèíäîðöà èñïóãàííûå ãëàçà. Òåïåðü Ðåìóñ óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî øèðîêî ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, â êîòîðûõ ñìåøàëèñü ãíåâ, ñòðàõ è ðàñòåðÿííîñòü. «×òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñî ìíîé?», - ñîêðóøåííî ïðîøåïòàë ìàëü÷èê â òåìíîòó êîðèäîðà, íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ, êàê áëèçêî îí âòîðèë áîëåå ðàííèì ìûñëÿì Ñåâåðóñà, - «ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû ñìîòðåë íà ìåíÿ âîò òàê, Ñåâ. ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû áîÿëñÿ ìåíÿ».  
Ñëèçåðèíåö íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî äåëàòü. Â îïðåäåëåííîé ìåðå, îí áîÿëñÿ Ðåìóñà. Äèêîå ñîçäàíèå, êîòîðîå æåñòîêî èçáèëî Ëþöèóñà äî áåññîçíàòåëüíîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, âíóøàëî óæàñ. Íî ýòî òàêæå áûë ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé îäíàæäû, çàïèíàÿñü, ïðèãëàñèë åãî ïîñìîòðåòü êâèääè÷íûé ìàò÷ ìåæäó Êàðäèôôñêèìè Âàéâåðíàìè è Áóëüäîãàìè Àááàòñòâà Îðäåíà Áàíè òàê, êàê áóäòî îòêàç ðàçáèë áû åìó ñåðäöå. Òîò æå ñàìûé ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé, ïîñëå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó îìåðçèòåëüíîé íî÷è ñ Ëþöèóñîì, ñïåë åìó âîèñòèíó ñòðàííóþ ïåñåíêó êàêîãî-òî ìàããëà, Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà î íåì íå ñëûõàë, è ðàñïëûëñÿ â ñàìîé âåëèêîëåïíîé óëûáêå, êîãäà, íàêîíåö, çàñòàâèë ñâîåãî äðóãà çàñìåÿòüñÿ.   
//Òàíöóé äî èçíåìîæåíèÿ, Áðîñàé ñâîè ñíû è âîí èç ïîñòåëè; Òû áóäåøü âî âëàñòè íå÷èñòîé ñèëû; Åñëè òû îäèíîê, âñòðÿõíèñü; ß òîæå îäèíîê, äåòêà, ìíå ýòî çíàêîìî// *  
Ðåìóñ ïðîäîëæàë, íå çíàÿ î ñîñòîÿíèè Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé óêðûëñÿ â âîñïîìèíàíèÿõ, - «Ìíå íðàâèòñÿ… ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà òû ñìîòðèøü íà ìåíÿ, êàê áóäòî ÿ ÷òî-òî çíà÷ó. Êîãäà òû ñìååøüñÿ ñî ìíîé… êîãäà … Áîæå, ÿ íå çíàþ. Òâîè ãëàçà, îíè òàêèå…ß íå õîòåë íàïóãàòü òåáÿ. Ïîæàëóéñòà, Ñåâ, ÿ íèêîãäà íå ïðè÷èíþ òåáå áîëè… ß èìåþ â âèäó… íèêîãäà áîëüøå».  
Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ñäåëàë íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ âïåðåä. Ìûñëè îáî âñåì ýòîì ïðîäîëæàëè êðóæèòüñÿ â åãî ãîëîâå. Íî âíåçàïíûé íàïëûâ äåâè÷üèõ ãîëîñîâ ïðåðâàë åãî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ. Îí, îãëÿäåëñÿ è çàìåòèë ãðóïïó òðåòüåêóðñíèö, êîòîðûå, îñòàíîâèâøèñü, ãëàçåëè íà íèõ. Ïðèãëóøåííûé õîð õèõèêàíèé è ñìåøêîâ ýõîì îòîçâàëñÿ â êîðèäîðå.  
«Åñòü ãäå-íèáóäü ìåñòî, ãäå ìû ìîæåì ïîãîâîðèòü íàåäèíå?», - âïîëãîëîñà ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ ó Ðåìóñà. Òîò ïðîñòî ìîë÷à êèâíóë è ñíîâà ïîâåë åãî ïî êîðèäîðó. Ñåâåðóñ øåë çà íèì, íå ãëÿäÿ íà äåâ÷îíîê, íèçêî îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó, êîãäà ïðîõîäèë ìèìî íèõ. Îí âçáåøåííî óäèâëÿëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, êàêîãî ÷åðòà îí ñïðîñèë ó Ðåìóñà î òîì, ãäå ìîæíî ïîãîâîðèòü, åñëè ñåé÷àñ îí áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè äóìàòü òîëüêî î ãîðàçäî áîëåå èíòåðåñíûõ âåùàõ, êîòîðûå ìîæíî äåëàòü ãóáàìè è ðòîì, à íèêàê íå î ðàçãîâîðàõ. Îí íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â ýòîé íåðàçáåðèõå íîâûõ ÷óâñòâ, êîòîðûå èñïûòûâàë ê Ðåìóñó. Ýòî áûëî ïîõîæå íà òî, êàê áóäòî, ïîñëå íåñêîëüêèõ ìåñÿöåâ âåñüìà ïëàòîíè÷åñêîé, íî âïîëíå óñòðàèâàþùåé åãî äðóæáû, îí âäðóã ïîäöåïèë çàðàçíûé âèðóñ ëþáîâíîé ãîðÿ÷êè. È ýòî áûëî òî, ÷åãî îí íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàë ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê Ëþöèóñó. //Ýòî íå ñîâñåì ïîëíàÿ ïðàâäà… òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü óâèäåòü åãî ñèëüíóþ ñòîðîíó, íå òàê ëè? Ïðèçíàé ýòî… òû èñïóãàëñÿ íå åãî, à ñåáÿ… è ñâîåé ðåàêöèè íà ïîäîáíîãî ñîðòà âåùè. Êàê âîçáóæäàåò òåáÿ çðåëèùå íåáîëüøîãî êðîâîïðîëèòèÿ, êàê òâîåãî, òàê è ÷üåãî-íèáóäü åùå. Íàñêîëüêî âçâîëíîâàëà òåáÿ ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ñäåëàòü ñ òîáîé…// Íî ýòî áûëà, òàêæå, åùå íå âñÿ èñòîðèÿ. Âñå ñìåøàëîñü â ãîëîâå Ñåâåðóñà. Ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííîñòü, êîòîðóþ îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ê Ðåìóñó, æåëàíèå ñîõðàíèòü åìó áåçîïàñíîñòü è íåâèííîñòü. Ðàäîñòü, êîòîðàÿ ïåëà â íåì, êîãäà Ðåìóñ îêàçàëñÿ åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî çàùèòèë åãî, çàêðåïèâ ñâîè ïðàâà íà íåãî òàêèì çâåðñêèì ñïîñîáîì. Ñïîñîáîì, êîòîðûé îí æåëàë Ëþöèóñó âñå ýòè ãîäû çà òî, ÷òî òîò âûòâîðÿë ñ íèì. Íåïðèêðûòàÿ, æèâîòíàÿ ñòðàñòü, êîòîðàÿ ïóëüñèðîâàëà â åãî âåíàõ, è íàä êîòîðîé îí ïîñìåÿëñÿ áû åùå íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü íàçàä. //Åñëè áû êòî-íèáóäü ñêàçàë ìíå â îêòÿáðå, ÷òî ïðîéäåò ñîâñåì íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, è ÿ òàê ñèëüíî, äî áîëè çàõî÷ó Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà, ÿ áû ðàññìåÿëñÿ ïðÿìî â ëèöî ýòîìó êðåòèíó. ß è ìàëûø Ëþïèí? Íåëåïîñòü. Íî âîò ÿ òàùóñü çà íèì, Áîã çíàåò êóäà, è ïûòàþñü ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê òðàõíóòüñÿ ñ íèì, õîòÿ ïðîøëî âñåãî ñîâñåì íåìíîãî âðåìåíè ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ïðîñòî èçáèë ìîåãî ïðåäûäóùåãî áîéôðåíäà, è îñòàâèë âàëÿòüñÿ íà ïîëó áåñôîðìåííîé ìàññîé//. Îí ïûòàëñÿ îáóçäàòü ñìåõ, ãðîçÿùèé âûïëåñíóòüñÿ ÷åðåç êðàé, è ïîýòîìó óïóñòèë ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ðåìóñ ïåðåä íèì îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Îí ëåãîíüêî âîòêíóëñÿ â ñïèíó Ëþïèíà, è óäèâëåííî îãëÿäåëñÿ: «Ýòî… ýòî ñëó÷àéíî íå âõîä â ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå îáùåæèòèå?», - ìîðãíóâ, ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ. Îí ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñìîòðåë íà ïîðòðåò äîâîëüíî áåçâêóñíî îäåòîé òîëñòîé æåíùèíû, êîòîðàÿ, êàê òîëüêî óâèäåëà åãî, òîæå íàõìóðèëàñü.  
«Íàäåþñü, òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïðèãëàøàòü ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà ñþäà?», - íàäìåííî ñïðîñèëà îíà. «Çà÷åì? Åãî âîëîñû íå ìûëèñü ñòîëåòèÿìè, à åãî ìàíòèÿ – æàëêîå çðåëèùå. Îí ÿâíî íå ãðèôôèíäîðåö.»  
«Äà, ýòî âõîä íà ìîé ôàêóëüòåò, è äà, Ïîëíàÿ Ëåäè, ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ïðèãëàñèòü åãî, îí ìîé äðóã», - îòâåò Ðåìóñà ïðîçâó÷àë íåñêîëüêî íàïðÿæåííî. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèêóñèë ãóáó, íî áîëüøå íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë.  
«Ëþòèê», - äîáàâèë îí ïàðîëü.  
«Î÷åíü õîðîøî, ìîé ìèëûé, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, òåáå ëó÷øå çíàòü», - âçäîõíóë ïîðòðåò ñ ìàòåðèíñêîé òðåâîãîé, è ðàñïàõíóëñÿ, äàâàÿ èì ïðîéòè.  
Ñåâåðóñ ìåëüêîì, ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåç èíòåðåñà, îãëÿäåë ïóñòóþ êîìíàòó îòäûõà. Åãî ìûñëÿìè âñå åùå âëàäåëè ñîâñåì äðóãèå îáðàçû. Ðåìóñ âåë åãî äàëüøå ïî øèðîêîé âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå â âåðõíèå êîìíàòû, è ïîïóòíî îáúÿñíÿë åìó: «Ýéäàí è Áðàéàí ñïóñòèëèñü íà óæèí. Îíè ñêàçàëè ìíå, ÷òî ñîáèðàþòñÿ ïîòîì íàäîëãî çàñåñòü â áèáëèîòåêå». Ñåâåðóñ ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî ýòî, íàâåðíîå, ñîñåäè Ðåìóñà ïî êîìíàòå, ñìóòíî âñïîìíèâ, ÷òî Ðåìóñ êàê-òî ïðåæäå ÷òî-òî óïîìèíàë î íèõ. Ñ âñå âîçðàñòàþùèì òðåâîæíûì ïðåä÷óâñòâèåì îí âîøåë çà ìàëü÷èêîì â åãî ñïàëüíþ, è îäíèì äîëãèì âçãëÿäîì îêèíóë âíóòðåííåå ïðîñòðàíñòâî êîìíàòû. Øèðîêèå êðîâàòè, çàäðàïèðîâàííûå òåìíî-ìàëèíîâîé òêàíüþ ñ çîëîòûì øèòüåì. Äîâîëüíî ïîõîæèå íà ñëèçåðèíñêèå ïîñòåëè, õîòÿ òàì öâåòîâàÿ ãàììà áûëà âûäåðæàíà â çåëåíûõ è ñåðåáðÿíûõ òîíàõ. È, êîíå÷íî, çäåøíèå êðîâàòè áûëè óêîìïëåêòîâàíû ëåã÷å, ÷åì ýòî íåîáõîäèìî â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ, ãäå ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ ôàêóëüòåò Ñëèçåðèí - èçÿùíûå ëåãêèå ïîêðûâàëà ïðîòèâ òîëñòûõ øåðñòÿíûõ îäåÿë ñ ïîäîäåÿëüíèêàìè. È, ÷òî òèïè÷íî äëÿ ìàëü÷èøåê–ïîäðîñòêîâ, êîìíàòà áûëà â ïîëíîì áåñïîðÿäêå. Áåññèñòåìíî ðàçáðîñàíà ãðÿçíàÿ îäåæäà, êíèãè âàëÿþòñÿ íà ïîëó, äîñêà c íå äîèãðàííîé ïàðòèåé âîëøåáíûõ øàõìàò îñòàëàñü íà ÷üåé-òî êðîâàòè, ïîêèíóòûå èãðîêàìè ôèãóðêè òèõî î ÷åì-òî ñïîðèëè äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Ðåìóñ æåñòîì óêàçàë, ïî-âèäèìîìó, íà ñâîþ êðîâàòü, ïðåäëàãàÿ Ñåâåðóñó ñåñòü. Ñëèçåðèíåö îñòîðîæíî ïðèñåë íà êðàåøåê, íåóâåðåííûé, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îí òî÷íî çíàë, ñ ÷åãî õî÷åò íà÷àòü. Íî ïîäóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ìîæåò ïîêàçàòüñÿ êàê-òî ñîâñåì óæ íàõàëüíî, – íàïðûãíóòü íà Ðåìóñà è æàäíî âïèòüñÿ â íåãî ðòîì.  
Ãðèôôèíäîðåö ïðåäïî÷åë îñòàòüñÿ ñòîÿòü, íåëîâêî ïðèñëîíèâøèñü ê ïîäîêîííèêó.   
«Èòàê, ÷òî ìû ñîáèðàåìñÿ äåëàòü, Ñåâ?», - ñïðîñèë îí íåñ÷àñòíûì, íî ñ ïðîáëåñêîì ñëàáîé íàäåæäû ãîëîñîì, çàïóñòèâ îäíó ðóêó â âîëîñû, è ðàññåÿííî èõ òåðåáÿ. Ñåâåðóñ åëå ïîäàâèë æåëàíèå îòâåòèòü: «Òû î ÷åì?», - è âìåñòî ýòîãî ñåðüåçíî îáäóìàë âîïðîñ.   
«ß íå çíàþ», - èñêðåííå îòâåòèë îí. «ß çíàþ, ÷åãî ìíå õî÷åòñÿ… íî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íå âèæó âûõîäà èç âñåõ ýòèõ ïðîáëåì. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ìíå ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ åùå ïðåäñòîèò ïîëó÷èòü ïî ïîëíîé ïðîãðàììå, êîãäà ÿ âåðíóñü ê ñåáå â îáùåæèòèå. Ó òåáÿ, íàâåðíÿêà, áóäóò áîëüøèå íåïðèÿòíîñòè ñ Äàìáëäîðîì çà íàïàäåíèå íà Ëþöèóñà. Òâîè äðóçüÿ áóäóò ïðîäîëæàòü íåíàâèäåòü ìåíÿ, è ÿ, âîçìîæíî, áóäó ïðîäîëæàòü íåíàâèäåòü èõ.» Îí ãëóáîêî è òÿæêî âçäîõíóë, íî âñå-òàêè ñóìåë âûìó÷åííî è êðèâî óëûáíóòüñÿ Ðåìóñó. – «Ðàçâå ÿ åùå ðàíüøå íå ãîâîðèë òåáå, êàêîé òû èäèîò, ÷òî âûáðàë ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû âëþáèòüñÿ?»  
«Íå ñåãîäíÿ. ß ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî äîëæíî áûòü, çàñëóæèë ýòî», - ñóõî îòâåòèë Ðåìóñ.   
«Ñ÷èòàåøü, äîëæíî áûòü, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ ñèëüíî îñêîðáèë», - Ñåâåðóñ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàáëþäàë, êàê Ðåìóñ íà÷àë óëûáàòüñÿ âîïðåêè ñåáå, êàê òèõîå õìûêàíüå ñðûâàåòñÿ ñàìî ïî ñåáå ñ åãî ãóá.  
«È ÷òî æå òàêîãî ñäåëàë òû, î âåëèêèé ðàñòëèòåëü ìîåé íåâèííîñòè?»  
«Íó, íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì ñàì äüÿâîë», - âåëè÷åñòâåííî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ, - «Ðàçâå òû íå çíàåøü?»  
Òèõîå õèõèêàíüå Ðåìóñà ïåðåøëî â ñìåõ â ïîëíóþ ãëîòêó, è îí ðóõíóë íà êîëåíè, ïðÿìî ïåðåä Ñåâåðóñîì. Âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü, îí ñëîæèë ðóêè íà êîëåíÿõ òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà, è ïîëîæèë ñâåðõó ãîëîâó. Îí ïðèæàëñÿ ê íåìó ùåêîé, èñêîñà ïîãëÿäûâàÿ ââåðõ. Ñåâåðóñ íàáëþäàë çà íèì, óäèâëÿÿñü, êàê ýòîò ÷åëîâåê ìîæåò âûçûâàòü â íåì òàêóþ ñèëüíóþ áóðþ ÷óâñòâ è ýìîöèé. Îò âûçûâàþùåãî õîëîäíóþ èñïàðèíó ñòðàõà, äî ÿðîñòíîé ñòðàñòè, äî áåññòûäíîãî, íî êàêîãî-òî íåæíîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ èëè ïðîñòî ïî÷òè äåòñêîãî âåñåëüÿ.   
«Òû âûãëÿäèøü, êàê ñîáàêà, êîãäà òâîÿ ãîëîâà ëåæèò âîò òàê, íà áîêó», - ìÿãêî ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë îí, è áûë óäèâëåí ðàñøèðèâøåéñÿ óëûáêîé Ðåìóñà.  
«Òû è ïîëîâèíû îá ýòîì íå çíàåøü, ëþáèìûé», - îòâåòèë îí, ïîçâîëÿÿ ñâîèì ïàëüöàì âêðóãîâóþ áëóæäàòü ïî áåäðàì Ñåâåðóñà. «Òàê ÷åãî òåáå õî÷åòñÿ?»   
Ñåâåðóñ ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå áðîñèòüñÿ â îìóò ñ ãîëîâîé. ×òî åùå õóæå ñ íèì ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ? «Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ èçó÷èòü âñå òâîå òåëî ñâîèìè ãóáàìè. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ ïîãëîòèòü òâîé ÷ëåí öåëèêîì. Ìíå õî÷åòñÿ çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ âûêðèêèâàòü ìîå èìÿ, à ïîòîì îñòàâèòü òåáÿ ïîòíûì, áåñôîðìåííûì ìåñèâîì», - îí çàâîðîæåíî ñìîòðåë, êàê òåìíî-ìàëèíîâûé ðóìÿíåö ðàñöâåòàåò íà ùåêàõ Ðåìóñà, è âíåçàïíî íåâåðîÿòíûé ïðèëèâ ýíåðãèè îïüÿíèë åãî. Ëþöèóñ íèêîãäà, íèêîãäà íå îòçûâàëñÿ òàêèì îáðàçîì. Íè øèðîêî-ðàñêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, íè ïðåðûâèñòûì îò ñòðàñòè äûõàíèåì, íè çàðäåâøèìèñÿ ùåêàìè, êàê áóäòî ðàñöâåòàþùèìè ïðÿìî íà åãî ãëàçàõ. Âíåçàïíî îñìåëåâ, îí ïîíèçèë ãîëîñ äî ñîáëàçíèòåëüíîãî øåïîòà: «Íî ÷òî ìíå íåîáõîäèìî áîëüøå âñåãî, òàê ýòî, ÷òîáû òû ïðèêîñíóëñÿ êî ìíå, Ðåìóñ, ëþáûì ñïîñîáîì, êàêèì òîëüêî çàõî÷åøü… Ïðîñòî ïðèêîñíèñü êî ìíå».  
Ñåâåðóñ íå ñîâñåì ïîíÿë, êàêèì îáðàçîì îí âäðóã îêàçàëñÿ íà ñïèíå, ëåæà íà ðîñêîøíîì ïëþøåâîì ïîêðûâàëå, êîòîðûì áûëà çàñòåëåíà êðîâàòü Ðåìóñà. Íî âïîëíå îñîçíàâàë, ÷òî ëåæèò, âæàòûé â ìàòðàñ âåñîì îäíîãî î÷åíü, î÷åíü òðåáîâàòåëüíîãî ãðèôôèíäîðöà, êîòîðûé òåïåðü îñåäëàë åãî òàëèþ è ïîåäàë æèâüåì, íà÷èíàÿ ñ ãóá. Ó íåãî çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà îò ýòîé áóðè îùóùåíèé: âëàæíûé áàðõàò Ðåìóñîâà ÿçûêà âî ðòó, ïóëüñèðóþùàÿ áîëü òàì, ãäå ñèëüíûå ðóêè ñòèñêèâàëè åãî ïëå÷è, âîñõèòèòåëüíîå òðåíèå êðåïêèõ áåäåð è ÿãîäèö Ðåìóñà ïî åãî ðàñòóùåé ýðåêöèè. Êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïîöåëóé äëèëñÿ âå÷íî. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ðóêè è îáõâàòèë øåþ Ðåìóñà, ÷óâñòâåííî äâèãàÿ ñâîèìè áåäðàìè ïîä íèì.  
«Î, Áîæå, Ñåâ», - ïðîøåïòàë, íàêîíåö, Ðåìóñ, îêîí÷àòåëüíî îòîðâàâøèñü îò íåãî. Æàæäà îáëàäàíèÿ ïðåâðàòèëà åãî ãëàçà â ðàñïëàâëåííîå çîëîòî. Îí âïèëñÿ âçãëÿäîì â ïàðó áåñêîíå÷íî ÷åðíûõ ãëàç ñëèçåðèíöà. Ñåâåðóñ â îòâåò ïðîñòî ïðèñòàëüíî ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ðàâíî îãëóøåííûé áåçäíîé âïå÷àòëåíèé, êîòîðóþ âûçâàë îäèí òîëüêî ýòîò ïîöåëóé. Òåðÿÿ ðàññóäîê, Ñåâåðóñ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îí íèêîãäà â æèçíè íå çíàë èñòèííîãî æåëàíèÿ è ïîòðåáíîñòè â êîì-ëèáî… íèêîãäà äî ýòîé ñåêóíäû, êîãäà Ðåìóñ ïîöåëîâàë åãî è ïîòîì îòîðâàë ñâîè ãóáû îò åãî ðòà. Ñèëüíåå ñæàâ åãî â îáúÿòèÿõ, îí ïåðåêàòèë Ðåìóñà íà áîê, è ïðèëüíóë ê íåìó åùå òåñíåå. Åãî áåäðà óäîáíî è ïëîòíî ðàñïîëàãàëèñü ìåæäó íîã ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî Ðåìóñ âîçáóæäåí òàêæå ñèëüíî, êàê è îí ñàì, è ìûñëü îá ýòîì ïðèâåëà åãî ñîâåðøåííîå â íåèñòîâñòâî.   
È ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ïîäóìàòü î ÷åì-íèáóäü äðóãîì, îí ñíîâà ïðèïàë ðòîì ê ãóáàì Ðåìóñà, è, íåæíî öåëóÿ âñå, ÷òî îêàçûâàëîñü ïîä åãî ãóáàìè, äâèãàëñÿ íèæå ê ãîðëó. Îí æàäíî îáëèçûâàë è ñîñàë ýòó íåæíóþ êîæó, ñìàêóÿ âêóñ ñîëîíîâàòîãî ïîòà è ÷åãî-òî íåîïèñóåìî ïðèÿòíîãî, ïåðåêàòûâàÿ ðàçãîðÿ÷åííóþ ïëîòü ìåæäó ãóáàìè è ÿçûêîì. Åãî íîñ óëàâëèâàë ñîáëàçíèòåëüíûé çàïàõ îò âîëîñ ìàëü÷èêà – ãðóáîâàòûé, ìóñêóñíûé, è àáñîëþòíî íåïîâòîðèìûé. Îí óñëûøàë ãðîìêèé ìû÷àùèé ñòîí Ðåìóñà, - è ýòî âîñïëàìåíèëî åãî åùå áîëüøå. Ñåâåðóñ ñïóñòèëñÿ íèæå, ñ ðû÷àíèåì îòòÿãèâàÿ âîðîòíèê Ðåìóñîâîé ìàíòèè. Ïðîâîðíûå ïàëüöû áûñòðî è ëîâêî ðàñïóòûâàëè ñëîæíûå çàâÿçêè è îòêèäûâàëè òîëñòûå ñêëàäêè ÷åðíîãî ñóêíà, îòêðûâàÿ äîâîëüíî âûöâåòøóþ ôóòáîëêó è äæèíñû. Ñåâåðóñ ñèëüíî ïðèêóñèë íèæíþþ ãóáó, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ êàííèáàëüñêèì æåëàíèåì óêóñèòü Ëþïèíà. Ðåìóñ ìÿãêî îòòîëêíóë åãî â ãðóäü, è òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê ñìóùåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî.  
«ß ñàì ñäåëàþ ýòî», - ñïîêîéíî ïðîìîëâèë Ðåìóñ, ñî÷íûì è îãðóáåâøèì îò âîæäåëåíèÿ ãîëîñîì. «Òû ïîêà ñíèìè ñâîþ îäåæäó».  
Íó êîíå÷íî, ýòî áûëî òî, ÷åãî îí õîòåë. Ñåâåðóñ áûñòðî ñêèíóë ñ ñåáÿ ìàíòèþ, çàáðîñèâ åå íåáðåæíî êóäà-òî çà ñïèíó, òàêèì æå îáðàçîì îí îáîøåëñÿ ñ ðóáàøêîé è áðþêàìè. Ïîòîì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ðåìóñà, òîëüêî ÷òî ñòÿíóâøåãî ñ ñåáÿ ôóòáîëêó. Åãî ïðåêðàñíàÿ áåëàÿ êîæà áûëà ïîêðûòà øðàìàìè, ñîïåðíè÷àþùèìè ñ åãî ñîáñòâåííûìè. Ìàëåíüêèå ðàçðåçû è áîëüøèå ðâàíûå ðàíû, - èõ áûëî ìíîãî. Îíè âûãëÿäåëè ñäåëàííûìè êàê-òî áåññèñòåìíî. Íå îò÷åòëèâî è àêêóðàòíî, êàê áûâàåò, êîãäà èñïîëüçóåòñÿ íîæ. Íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ áûëè ïîõîæè íà óêóñû æèâîòíûõ, äðóãèå æå ÿâíî áûëè ïðè÷èíåíû ÷åëîâå÷åñêèìè íîãòÿìè. Ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñà èçó÷àëè ýòî ïîâðåæäåííîå òåëî, êîòîðîå âî âñåõ äðóãèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ áûëî ïðîñòî ñîâåðøåííûì. Øèðîêàÿ ãðóäü ñ äîâîëüíî ðàçâèòîé ìóñêóëàòóðîé, áîëüøèå è ìîùíûå ðóêè, êðåïêèå ïëå÷è. Íàêîíåö, èõ ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü. Ðåìóñ ñìîòðåë íà íåãî, ðîáêî ìîðãàÿ, è â òî æå âðåìÿ, ñëåãêà âûçûâàþùå. Ñåâåðóñ ìîìåíòàëüíî âæàë åãî ñïèíîé â êðîâàòü è ïðèïàë ãóáàìè ê ÷åòêîé ëèíèè åãî êëþ÷èöû, æàäíî îáëèçûâàÿ è öåëóÿ. Îí îáâîäèë øðàìû ÿçûêîì, íåæíî ïîêóñûâàë òîëñòóþ ïëîòü ðóáöîâ, çàïîìèíàÿ òåëî Ðåìóñà ñâîèì ðòîì. ßçûêîì îí øëèôîâàë ñâåòëî-áðîíçîâûå ñîñêè, êðóæà è äðàçíÿ èõ, ãîðäÿñü è óïèâàÿñü âçäîõàìè è ñòîíàìè, êîòîðûå îí ñëûøàë îò ñâîåãî äðóãà. Ðåìóñ áûë ÿâíî îøåëîìëåí. Äîâîëüíûé òàêîé ðåàêöèåé Ñåâåðóñ ïðèæàë åãî åùå ñèëüíåå âî âåñü ðîñò ê ìàòðàñó. Îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ïðîêëàäûâàòü ÿçûêîì âëàæíóþ äîðîæêó âíèç, ê ñëåãêà âûñòóïàþùåìó òàçîáåäðåííîìó ñóñòàâó Ðåìóñà, ïîêðûâàÿ âåñü åãî æèâîò ëåãêèìè, êàê êðûëüÿ áàáî÷êè ïîöåëóÿìè. Ïðîøåëñÿ, ëåãêî êàñàÿñü ÿçûêîì, âäîëü ïîÿñà âûòåðòûõ ñèíèõ äæèíñîâ, íà ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèâøèñü, ÷òîáû ðàññòåãíóòü èõ è ñòàùèòü âìåñòå ñ òðóñàìè âíèç ïî áåäðàì, îêîí÷àòåëüíî åãî ðàçäåâàÿ. Íàêîíåö Ðåìóñ ëåæàë ïåðåä íèì ñîâåðøåííî îáíàæåííûé, âåñü îïëåòåííûé øðàìàìè. Ýòî ñìîòðåëîñü ïî÷òè çàâîðàæèâàþùå. Åãî âîçâûøàþùèéñÿ íàä æèâîòîì âîçáóæäåííûé ÷ëåí – òîëñòûé è êðåïêèé, êàê è îí ñàì, ïîäðàãèâàë íà ïðîõëàäíîì âîçäóõå. Ñåâåðóñ íåîñîçíàííî îáëèçíóë ãóáû, êàê ðåáåíîê, óâèäåâøèé õîðîøóþ ïîðöèþ ìîðîæåíîãî. Îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ ïîäîæäàòü, è âìåñòî ýòîãî ñíîâà îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è íà÷àë öåëîâàòü ýòè êðåïêèå áåäðà, ñëåãêà ðàçâåäÿ èõ â ñòîðîíû, è ãóëÿÿ óìåëûì ÿçûêîì ïî èõ âíóòðåííåé ïîâåðõíîñòè, åùå áîëåå áëåäíîé, ÷åì âåçäå. Çàïàõ Ðåìóñà òàì áûë ñèëüíåå, ïåðâîáûòíåå è Ñåâåðóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñîáñòâåííûé ÷ëåí, òÿæåëî çàïóëüñèðîâàë ìåæäó áåäåð. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ íåìíîãî ñäåðæàòü ñâîå âîæäåëåíèå.   
Ðåìóñ ñîêðóøåííî êîð÷èëñÿ. Çâóêè, êîòîðûå îí èçäàâàë, áûëè ñìåñüþ ðû÷àíèÿ, ñòîíîâ è çàäûõàþùèõñÿ êðèêîâ. «Ïðåêðàòè äðàçíèòü ìåíÿ, Ñåâ», - â êîíöå êîíöîâ ïîòðåáîâàë îí, ïðèïîäíÿâøèñü íà ëîêòÿõ è ñâèðåïî óñòàâèâøèñü íà ëþáîâíèêà. Ñëèçåðèíåö áûë ïðîñòî î÷åíü ðàä óãîäèòü Ðåìóñó, ê òîìó æå èõ æåëàíèÿ ñîâïàäàëè. Åìó íðàâèëñÿ ãðóáûé êîìàíäíûé òîí â ãîëîñå ãðèôôèíäîðöà. Îí ïîäâèíóëñÿ âûøå, è êàê òîëüêî åãî ãóáû ìåäëåííî ñîìêíóëèñü âîêðóã ãîëîâêè Ðåìóñîâà ÷ëåíà, èç ãëîòêè Ëþïèíà âûðâàëñÿ ïî÷òè ïûòî÷íûé ñòîí. Ñåâåðóñ ïîäíÿë ãëàçà, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñêîëüçèòü ðòîì âíèç ïî òîëñòîìó ñòâîëó ÷ëåíà, ìåäëåííî êðóæà ÿçûêîì. Ðåìóñ îòêèíóëñÿ íàçàä, åãî ãëàçà ïî÷òè çàêàòèëèñü ïîä âåêè, ðàññëàáëåííûå ãóáû ïðèîòêðûëèñü, èçäàâàÿ ìó÷èòåëüíûå õðèïëûå âçäîõè. Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã ðåøèòü, ÷òî ñåêñóàëüíåå … îùóùåíèå ïîäîáíîãî óïàêîâàííîìó â íåæíåéøóþ áàðõàòíóþ êîæó ñòàëüíîìó ñòåðæíþ ÷ëåíà, âõîäÿùåãî âñå ãëóáæå â åãî ðîò, èëè ýòè ïîëóîòêðûòûå áëåñòÿùèå ðîçîâûå ãóáû è ñòðàñòíûå çâóêè, ÷òî âûðûâàëèñü èç ãîðëà Ðåìóñà: «Îõõ-õ-õ… Áîæå… Ñåâ…. ß íå ìîãó… àõ-õ-õ». Äàð ðå÷è ñîâåðøåííî ïîêèíóë åãî, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ðåøèë íà ìãíîâåíèå îòïðÿíóòü íàçàä, îñòàâèâ íà ñâîáîäå åãî âîçáóæäåííûé ÷ëåí âëàæíî ñèÿþùèì. Îí ñíîâà äâèíóëñÿ âíèç, íåìíîãî ïî-äðóãîìó, áîëåå ìåäëåííî è íàñòîé÷èâî ïîãðóæàÿ ñåáå â ãîðëî ýòó âîçáóæäåííóþ ïëîòü, è ïðîäîëæàÿ ñìîòðåòü íà Ðåìóñà. Îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ñàì èçâèâàåòñÿ è åðçàåò ñáîêó êðîâàòè, áåñïîëåçíî âòèðàÿ ñâîå ñîáñòâåííîå âîçáóæäåíèå â ìàòðàñ. Ãîëîâîé îí ïðîäîëæàë äâèãàòü ââåðõ è âíèç, ïîñòåïåííî íàðàùèâàÿ ñêîðîñòü. «ß íå ìîãó… ß ñåé÷àñ… Ñåâ….», - ïîñëåäíåå áûëî óæå ïðîñòî ñòðàäàëü÷åñêèì øåïîòîì, âûäîõíóòûì â ïîòîëîê. Ðåìóñ âûãíóëñÿ äóãîé, êîíâóëüñèâíî ñìÿâ â êóëàêàõ ìÿãêóþ òêàíü ïîêðûâàëà, åãî ãëàçà øèðîêî è ïîòðÿñåííî ðàñïàõíóëèñü îò íàõëûíóâøåãî áëàæåíñòâà, êàê òîëüêî îí êîí÷èë Ñåâåðóñó â ðîò.  
  
* – Ïåñíÿ - «Raw power» by Iggy Pop.  
  
Ãëàâà 11  
Î÷åíü ìåäëåííî ðàçóìíûå ìûñëè ïðîñà÷èâàëèñü îáðàòíî â ãîëîâó Ðåìóñà. Îí ëåæàë íà ñïèíå, ùóðÿñü â ïîòîëîê, ðîò âñå åùå îòêðûò. Íè îäíî èç åãî ìàëåíüêèõ ñåêñóàëüíûõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèé íå ïîçâîëÿëî åìó ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ äàæå íàïîëîâèíó òàê çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Íè òèñêàíüå è çàæèìàíèå â ðàçäåâàëêå, íè ïîöåëóè óêðàäêîé, íè äàæå åäèíñòâåííûé, êðàòêèé îïûò ñ Äæîôôðè Ðèäîì â äóøåâîé êîìíàòå, õîòÿ òîãäà îí, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, è äîâåë ñåáÿ äî îðãàçìà. Íî ýòî… Îí îùóùàë, êàê áóäòî âñå åãî òåëî áûëî íàýëåêòðèçîâàíî, êàê áóäòî îíî ïðèîáðåëî ñâåðõ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü… Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ëåãêîå äóíîâåíèå âîçäóõà, ñëàáî ñêâîçèâøåå ïî åãî êîæå, íåâåðîÿòíóþ ìÿãêîñòü áàðõàòà ïîä ïàëüöàìè, è âåñ Ñåâåðóñà ìåæäó åãî íîã…  
Îí ðåçêî ñåë, ãëÿäÿ âíèç íà ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà. Ñåâåðóñ, ëåãîíüêî îáëèçûâàÿ ãóáû, ñìîòðåë íà íåãî áåçäîííûìè ÷åðíûìè ãëàçàìè ïî÷òè ñ òðåâîãîé.   
«Áîã ìîé, Ñåâ», - ïðîøåïòàë Ðåìóñ, - «Ýòî áûëî áåñïîäîáíî». Åãî ñåðäöå âîñïàðèëî ââûñü, êàê òîëüêî îí óâèäåë, ÷òî óãîëêè òîíêèõ ãóá ïðèïîäíÿëèñü â óëûáêå.   
«ß ðàä, ÷òî òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü», – ñëåãêà îñèïøèì ãîëîñîì òèõî îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê. Ðåìóñ ñíîâà çàëþáîâàëñÿ èì. Ãëàäêîñòüþ ýòîé óçêîé ãðóäíîé êëåòêè è äëèííûõ ðóê, ÷óäåñíûìè ñåêñóàëüíûìè ëèíèÿìè ñòðîéíûõ áåäåð, ñåé÷àñ ÷àñòè÷íî ïðèêðûòûõ ñâîáîäíûìè ÷åðíûìè òðóñàìè… Îí âíåçàïíî çàêóñèë íèæíþþ ãóáó, â íåáîëüøîì çàìåøàòåëüñòâå îò òîãî, ÷òî òàê ïîñïåøíî êîí÷èë, è íå óñïåë íèêàê ïî-äðóãîìó îòðåàãèðîâàòü íà çàáîòó òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà.  
«À ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü äëÿ òåáÿ?», - ñïðîñèë îí, ðåøèâøèñü èñïðàâèòü ïîëîæåíèå äåë. Îí è áëèçêî íå áûë òàê îïûòåí, êàê Ñåâåðóñ, íî ïðèíÿë ðåøåíèå íàâåðñòàòü óïóùåííîå. Ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, åñëè âîçìîæíî. Îí ïîäòÿíóë Ñåâåðóñà áëèæå ê ñåáå íà êðîâàòü, è ïî÷òè èñïóãàëñÿ, óâèäåâ ñìóùåííîå âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà: «Ñåâ?»  
«Ïðîñòî … ÿ íå ïðèâûê, ÷òîáû… ëþäè… ñïðàøèâàëè ìåíÿ, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó…» - ðîáêî çàïèíàÿñü, îòâåòèë ìàëü÷èê. Ðåìóñ ðàñïëûëñÿ â øèðî÷àéøåé óõìûëêå, ãëÿäÿ íà ñëàäêîå âûðàæåíèå íåâèííîñòè íà ãóáàõ, êîòîðûå òîëüêî ÷òî áûëè ñîìêíóòû âîêðóã åãî ÷ëåíà. Ìîæåò, Ñåâåðóñ íå íàñòîëüêî óæ è ïðåâîñõîäèë åãî â îïûòå, êàê îí äóìàë.   
«×òî æ, ïðèâûêàé», - òâåðäî ñêàçàë îí, âîäÿ ðóêîé ïî ïëå÷ó Ñåâåðóñà, íàñëàæäàÿñü îùóùåíèåì ãëàäêîé îáíàæåííîé êîæè ïîä ëàäîíüþ. «Ïðàâäà, Ñåâ, ÿ íèêîãäà, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, íå çàíèìàëñÿ ýòèì ðàíüøå. Òû âåäü… íó, â îáùåì, äàé ìíå íåáîëüøèå óêàçàíèÿ», - Îí âûñêàçàë ýòè ñëîâà íåìíîãî íåðåøèòåëüíî, ïîòóïèâ ãëàçà. Íî ïîòîì îïÿòü áûñòðî ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà ëèöî ñëèçåðèíöà, êîãäà óñëûøàë îò íåãî: «Òû íà ñàìîì äåëå õî÷åøü çíàòü, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó?»  
«Äà!»   
Òåìíûå ãëàçà áûëè ñêðûòû ïîä ñâåñèâøèìèñÿ ïðÿäÿìè ÷åðíûõ êàê ñìîëü âîëîñ, íî ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà çâó÷àë îò÷åòëèâî: «ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû òðàõíóë ìåíÿ».  
Âîñõèòèòåëüíûé ìîðîç ïðîáðàë Ðåìóñà ïî êîæå. //Áîæå, íî êàê æå ìíå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà îí ðàçãîâàðèâàåò âîò òàê//, ïîäóìàë îí áåññâÿçíî, íàáëþäàÿ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ñêëîíèë ãîëîâó íàáîê, ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî ñåé÷àñ ïî÷òè ëóêàâî. //È ýòî âûãëÿäèò òàê, êàê áóäòî åìó òîæå íðàâèòñÿ ãîâîðèòü ñî ìíîé òàêèì îáðàçîì…//. Îí ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà áîê, è ïðîâåë îäíèì ïàëüöåì ïî ñêóëå Ñåâåðóñà, îòâîäÿ â ñòîðîíó åãî âîëîñû. Ðåìóñ ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî â âûðàæåíèè åãî ãëàç áóøóåò âîçáóæäåíèå, êîòîðîå îí ïðè âñåì ñâîåì æåëàíèè íå â ñèëàõ áûë ñêðûòü, îíî áóêâàëüíî âûïëåñêèâàëîñü ÷åðåç êðàé.  
«Áóäü òî÷íåå», - ïðîøåïòàë îí, æåëàÿ óñëûøàòü, êàê åãî ëþáîâíèê îïèøåò ýòî äåéñòâèå, êîòîðîå îí íèêîãäà íå äåëàë. Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ. Îí ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó íà ñîãíóòóþ â ëîêòå ðóêó è íàïîëîâèíó ïðèêðûë ãëàçà. Ýòî ñäåëàëî åãî âûãëÿäÿùèì ïîòðÿñàþùå è ÷óäåñíî ðàñïóòíûì.   
«ß õî÷ó âèäåòü, êàê òâîé ÷ëåí ñíîâà ñòàíåò ñèëüíûì. Ïîòîì ÿ õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû âëîæèë ìíå â ðîò ñâîè ïàëüöû, ÷òîáû ÿ ìîã îáñàñûâàòü èõ òàê, êàê ÿ ýòî äåëàë ñ òâîèì ÷ëåíîì».   
«Ììì… ïðîäîëæàé».  
«ß õî÷ó ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü òâîþ ðóêó ó ñåáÿ ìåæäó íîã, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê òû ââîäèøü â ìåíÿ ñâîè âëàæíûå ïàëüöû, è ÿ áóäó ïðåäñòàâëÿòü, ÷òî ýòî òâîé ÷ëåí. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû âèäåë, êàê ÿ èçâèâàþñü ïîä òâîåé ðóêîé, óìîëÿÿ òåáÿ, ÷òîáû òû âçÿë ìåíÿ…»  
Ðåìóñó ñòàëî òðóäíî äûøàòü, îí óäèâèëñÿ, îáíàðóæèâ, ÷òî åãî ÷ëåí ñíîâà òâåðäûé, êàê êàìåíü. Âïðî÷åì, ÷åìó óäèâëÿòüñÿ, - âñå, ÷òî òàê ñèëüíî âäîõíîâëÿëî åãî - íàõîäèëîñü ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì â âèäå äëèííîãî, ñóõîùàâîãî òåëà Ñåâåðóñà. Ðîò Ðåìóñà ñêðèâèëñÿ â èñïîð÷åííîé óõìûëêå. «Ïîêàæè ìíå», - ïðîøåïòàë îí ñëèçåðèíöó. Ñåâåðóñ ìåäëåííî êèâíóë, è ïîäâèíóëñÿ áëèæå, ìåäëåííî ïîòÿíóâøèñü âïåðåä è âçÿâ åãî çà ðóêó. Îí ïîäòÿíóë åãî óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö ê ñâîèì ãóáàì, è ìîëíèåíîñíûì äâèæåíèåì óìåëîãî ÿçûêà ëåãîíüêî ïðîâåë ïî ïîäóøå÷êå, ïðåæäå ÷åì âñîñàòü ýòîò ïàëåö â ðîò öåëèêîì. Ðåìóñ òóò æå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ìîùíûé ïðèëèâ êðîâè ê ëèöó è ÷ëåíó. Ðåøàþùàÿ ñõâàòêà ìåæäó åãî çàñòåí÷èâîñòüþ è ïîõîòüþ òîëüêî óñèëèëàñü ãëóáîêî çàõâàòûâàþùèì âîëíåíèåì, êàê òîëüêî îí óâèäåë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïðèíÿëñÿ îáëèçûâàòü äðóãîé åãî ïàëåö. ßçûê Ñåâåðóñà ìó÷èòåëüíî äðàçíèë åãî. Ñëèçåðèíåö, îñòàâàÿñü íà êðîâàòè, âñòàë íà êîëåíè, è íàêëîíèëñÿ ê Ðåìóñó, ïðîäîëæàÿ ñîñàòü è ïîêóñûâàòü åãî ïàëüöû.   
Ðåìóñ ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé íåòåðïåëèâî ïîïûòàëñÿ ñïóñòèòü åãî ÷åðíûå òðóñû íèæå, è Ñåâåðóñ íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî îòðåàãèðîâàë, òóò æå èõ ñáðîñèâ. Ðåìóñ ñìîòðåë, êàê çà÷àðîâàííûé íà äëèííûå ñòðîéíûå áåäðà îòêðûâøèåñÿ åãî âçãëÿäó. Òàêèå èçÿùíûå, êàê îí èõ ñåáå âñåãäà è ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ïóñòü äàæå è ïîâðåæäåííûå áåñ÷èñëåííûìè øðàìàìè è âîñïàëåííûìè, êàê îò óäàðîâ ïëåòêîé êðàñíûìè ðóáöàìè. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, ýòè òðàâìû ïî÷åìó-òî äåëàëè Ñåâåðóñà äàæå áîëåå ïðèâëåêàòåëüíûì, äîáàâëÿÿ â åãî îáðàç êàêîé-òî îïàñíîé òàèíñòâåííîñòè. Ðåìóñ ïåðåâåë ãëàçà íà ëèöî ìàëü÷èêà, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê åãî òåìíàÿ ãîëîâà ïîäíèìàåòñÿ è îïóñêàåòñÿ íàä óæå òðÿñóùåéñÿ îò âîçáóæäåíèÿ åãî ðóêîé. Îí íåîõîòíî îòîäâèíóëñÿ è ñïðîñèë, äðîæà, êàê â îçíîáå: «×òî äàëüøå?»  
Òåìíîâîëîñûé ìàëü÷èê îïóñòèë ãëàçà: «Çàâèñèò îò òîãî, êàê èìåííî òû õî÷åøü òðàõàòü ìåíÿ».  
«ß õî÷ó âèäåòü òâîå ëèöî. Ìîæåì ìû… ìîæåì ìû ñäåëàòü ýòî òàêèì îáðàçîì?»  
Â îòâåò Ñåâåðóñ ëåã íà ñïèíó, è ïëàâíî ðàçâåë íîãè. Ðåìóñ åäâà ìîã ïîâåðèòü, íàñêîëüêî îí ñåé÷àñ âîçáóæäåí … ýòî áûëî òàê, êàê áóäòî îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå âîîáùå íå çíàë, ÷òî çíà÷èò âîçáóæäåíèå â åãî èñòèííîì ñìûñëå. Â åãî ãîëîâå ñåé÷àñ áûëà ïîëíàÿ ñóìÿòèöà îò÷àÿííî ñêà÷óùèõ ìûñëåé. Ãëàâíàÿ ìûñëü, êîòîðàÿ íàñòîé÷èâî åãî áåñïîêîèëà, áûëà î òîì, ñìîæåò ëè îí ñäåëàòü âñå ïðàâèëüíî, íå ïðè÷èíèâ Ñåâåðóñó áîëè. Îí íà ýòî íàäåÿëñÿ.  
«Òåáå íàäî íåìíîãî ìåíÿ ðàññëàáèòü», - ìÿãêî ïðîèíñòðóêòèðîâàë Ñåâåðóñ, âçÿâ åãî ðóêó è ïðèòÿíóâ êîí÷èê îäíîãî âëàæíîãî ïàëüöà ê ñâîåìó àíóñó. Ðåìóñ íåæíî è áåðåæíî íà÷àë ìåäëåííûìè êðóãîâûìè äâèæåíèÿìè ïðîïèõèâàòü ñâîé ïàëåö âíóòðü. Óñëûøàâ òèõèé ñòîí Ñåâåðóñà, îí óáðàë îòòóäà ðóêó è åùå áîëüøå ïîêðûë ïàëåö ñëþíîé, ïðåæäå ÷åì îñòîðîæíî ïðîòîëêíóòü åãî â ýòî òóãîå îòâåðñòèå. Îí áûë óäèâëåí, ÷òî åìó äîâîëüíî ëåãêî óäàëîñü ïðîñêîëüçíóòü â ýòó íåâåðîÿòíóþ òåïëîòó è ìÿãêîñòü.  
«Äà… âîò òàê…», - Ñåâåðóñ äûøàë ñ óñèëèåì, è Ðåìóñ óâèäåë, êàê ñî ñìóãëûõ ùåê ñëèçåðèíöà âíèç ïî øåå íà÷àë ìåäëåííî ðàñïðîñòðàíÿòüñÿ ðóìÿíåö. «Ñåé÷àñ ìîæåøü äîáàâèòü åùå îäèí…»  
Íåìíîãî íåëîâêî Ðåìóñ ïðîòèñíóë âòîðîé ïàëåö, èñïûòûâàÿ ñòðàõ, ÷òî îí ìîæåò ïîöàðàïàòü Ñåâåðóñà íîãòÿìè. Ïðè ýòîì îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî ïîãëîùåí òåì, êàê òîò ðåàãèðóåò íà åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. Áåäðà Ñåâåðóñà ñëåãêà ïîâåðíóëèñü, è åãî ÷ëåí ðûâêîì ïîäíÿëñÿ íàä æèâîòîì. Ïîðàæåííî Ðåìóñ íàêëîíèë ãîëîâó è ñèëüíî ïðîâåë ÿçûêîì ïî âñåé äëèíå òåìíî-êðàñíîãî ÷ëåíà. Ãðîìêèé ñòîí Ñåâåðóñà åãî ïðîñòî îñ÷àñòëèâèë. Îí ëèçíóë ñíîâà, òåïåðü åùå îñíîâàòåëüíåå. Ðåìóñ áûë øîêèðîâàí, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ öåïêîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå äëèííûõ ïàëüöåâ íà ñâîåì ëèöå, íî ïîñëóøíî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, è ïîñìîòðåë â ïûëàþùèå òåìíûå ãëàçà.   
«Çàâÿçûâàé ñî âñåì ýòèì, ìíå íóæíî, ÷òîáû òû òðàõíóë ìåíÿ ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ».  
Ðåìóñ çàäîõíóëñÿ îò ñòðàñòè, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ñåâåðóñ ïîòÿíóë åãî çà ïëå÷è ê ñåáå, îáõâàòûâàÿ ñâîèìè äëèííûìè íîãàìè åãî òàëèþ.   
«ß íå çíàþ, ÷òî…» – íà÷àë îí, íî áûë ïðåðâàí Ñåâåðóñîì, êîòîðûé ïðîòÿíóë âíèç ñìî÷åííóþ ñëþíîé ðóêó è îáèëüíî ñìàçàë åãî ÷ëåí. Ðåìóñ áåñïîìîùíî óïàë âïåðåä, ðóõíóâ íà ñâîåãî ëþáèìîãî, çàæàâ, êàê â ëîâóøêå åãî ðóêó ìåæäó èõ òåëàìè.  
Ñåâåðóñ ñëåãêà âûãíóë ñïèíó, è ÷óòü âûøå ïðèïîäíÿë áåäðà, ïîòîì îñòîðîæíî ïîäâèíóë ýòó ñâîþ çàæàòóþ ìåæäó íèìè ðóêó, ïðàâèëüíî ðàñïîëàãàÿ ÷ëåí Ðåìóñà.  
«Òåïåðü ìîæåøü òîëêàòü», - ñêàçàë îí è Ðåìóñ, äâèæèìûé ïðèìèòèâíûì è äèêèì æåëàíèåì, ïîä÷èíèëñÿ. Îí òåïåðü ñîâåðøåííî íå îáðàùàë âíèìàíèÿ íà ñâîè ñòðàõè è áåñïîêîéñòâî. Ãëóáîêèé âçäîõ è áîëåçíåííàÿ ãðèìàñà Ñåâåðóñà íå îòïóãíóëè åãî, ñòîèëî åìó òîëüêî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü, êàê âåëèêîëåïíî, ãîðÿ÷î è òåñíî îáõâàòûâàåò åãî ÷ëåí ýòî òóãîå ìóñêóëüíîå êîëüöî.   
«ÎÁîæåÃîñïîäèÁîæåìîéÁîæåìîé…» Ðåìóñ çíàë, ÷òî áåçîñòàíîâî÷íî ëåïå÷åò, íå â ñèëàõ çàòêíóòüñÿ, ïîëíîñòüþ îõâà÷åííûé ïðèëèâîì ýòèõ ñîâåðøåííî íîâûõ, íî òàêèõ çàìå÷àòåëüíûõ îùóùåíèé. È îí äâèíóëñÿ âñåì òåëîì âïåðåä, çàðûâøèñü ëèöîì â øåþ Ñåâåðóñà, òÿæåëî äûøà ñêâîçü ãóñòûå ïðÿäè ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ, ðàçìåòàâøèõñÿ âîêðóã åãî ëèöà.  
Âñåé äëèíîé ñâîåãî òóëîâèùà Ðåìóñ âæèìàëñÿ â òåìíîâîëîñîãî ìàëü÷èêà, åãî ÷ëåí ãëóáîêî ïîãðóæàëñÿ â ýòî ãèáêîå òåëî, îñòðûé äûìíûé çàïàõ, ñìåøàííûé ñ àðîìàòîì êàêîé-òî òðàâû ùåêîòàë åãî íîñ… Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ñîâåðøåííî ïîãëîùåí ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, àáñîëþòíî è ïîëíîñòüþ òåðÿåò ñàìîîáëàäàíèå. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ÷èñòûé âîñòîðã! È ýòî áûëî çäîðîâî!!!  
Çàòåì Ñåâåðóñ ñëåãêà çàäâèãàëñÿ ïîä íèì, ÷óòü-÷óòü îòïðÿíóâ íàçàä, è Ðåìóñ ïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëàäîíÿõ, óñòàâèâøèñü â åãî ëèöî. Îí çíàë, ÷òî åãî ðîò îòêðûò, çíàë, ÷òî âîëê ñìîòðèò ñêâîçü åãî ãëàçà, íî íå áåñïîêîèëñÿ îá ýòîì. Âñå, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ èìåëî äëÿ íåãî çíà÷åíèå, áûëî ïðÿìî ïåðåä íèì – ýòîò ìàëü÷èê, ñ ïîòåìíåâøèì, êàê áóäòî â òèñêàõ óæàñíîé ëèõîðàäêè, ëèöîì, ñòîíóùèé ïîä íèì. Îí â ïîðÿäêå îïûòà êà÷íóë áåäðàìè âïåðåä, è áûë âîçíàãðàæäåí íîâûì íàïëûâîì îùóùåíèé, ê òîìó æå Ñåâåðóñ ñíîâà ïîïûòàëñÿ íåìíîãî ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ ïîä íèì. Ðåìóñ ñëåãêà ïåðåäâèíóëñÿ, ïûòàÿñü íàéòè áîëåå óäîáíîå ïîëîæåíèå äëÿ ñâîèõ áåäåð, è òîëêíóë åùå ðàç, òåïåðü âûðâàâ èç ëþáîâíèêà èñïóãàííûé ïîëóâçäîõ – ïîëóñòîí. Îí äèêî óñìåõíóëñÿ, è óäàðèë ñíîâà, ïðèñòàëüíî óñòàâèâøèñü â ïîëóïðèêðûòûå ÷åðíèëüíûå ãëàçà, íàáëþäàÿ, êàê îíè çàêàòèëèñü ïîä âåêè, êîãäà îí ñäåëàë åùå áîëåå ñèëüíîå è ãëóáîêîå äâèæåíèå ÷ëåíîì. Íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî ó íåãî îñêàëåíû çóáû, Ðåìóñ ðåçêî íà÷àë áåçæàëîñòíî è çâåðñêè áèòüñÿ ÷ëåíîì â Ñåâåðóñà. Îí òîðæåñòâóþùå çàðû÷àë, êàê òîëüêî óâèäåë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íåèñòîâî, êàê îò áîëè, çàêîð÷èëñÿ ïîä íèì, âûãèáàÿñü âñåì òåëîì. Ñëèçåðèíåö ãðîìêî ñòîíàë, îò÷àÿííî âöåïèâøèñü â åãî øåþ. Ðåìóñ çíàë, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò äîëãî âûäåðæàòü òàêóþ ñêîðîñòü… âñå ýòî áûëî ñëèøêîì ñòèìóëèðóþùå. Ïîýòîìó îí ïåðåíåñ âåñ íà îäíó ðóêó, ïðîòÿíóë âíèç äðóãóþ è êðåïêî ñõâàòèë ìó÷èòåëüíî âîçáóæäåííûé ÷ëåí Ñåâåðóñà, ïðèíÿâøèñü â áåçóìíîì òåìïå êà÷àòü ðóêîé. Îäíîâðåìåííî îí óäàðÿë ñâîèì ÷ëåíîì â ìàëü÷èêà íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî, íàñêîëüêî ìîã, ïî÷òè ïîëíîñòüþ âûõîäÿ èç íåãî è ãëóáîêî âõîäÿ îáðàòíî, òåðÿÿ ðèòì îò îõâàòèâøåãî åãî áåøåíñòâà. Îí ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ñîâåðøåííî îòïóñòèòü ñåáÿ âî âëàñòü ñâîèõ èíñòèíêòîâ è ïëîòñêèõ æåëàíèé. Â êà÷åñòâå ïðåäâåñòíèêà ñëàäîñòíîãî ôèíàëà îí îùóòèë äèêóþ äðîæü, ïåðåäåðíóâøóþ ñïèíó, è ñèëüíîå íàïðÿæåíèå ìóñêóëîâ. Çàòåì îðãàçì îáðóøèëñÿ íà íåãî ñ ìîùüþ âîëíû öóíàìè, ïðåâðàòèâ åãî â ëèõîðàäî÷íî äðîæàùèé è âîïÿùèé êóñîê ïëîòè. Ñ íåêîòîðûì óäîâëåòâîðåíèåì îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë òåïëûé âñïëåñê â ñâîåé ðóêå è áåçâîëüíî ðóõíóë âñåì âåñîì íà Ñåâåðóñà.   
«ÎÁîæåÁîæåÁîæåÁîæåÁîæå…» Ðåìóñ çíàë ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå ïîäñîçíàíèÿ, ÷òî ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé âûïàëèâàë, çàäûõàÿñü, ýòè áåññâÿçíûå ñëîâà, ïðèíàäëåæàë åìó, íî ýòî êàçàëîñü äàëåêèì è íåâàæíûì. Âñå åãî òåëî áûëî íàïðÿæåíî, êàê áóäòî îí òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîáåæàë ìàðàôîíñêóþ äèñòàíöèþ. Îí àêêóðàòíî âûøåë èç Ñåâåðóñà è ïåðåêàòèëñÿ íà áîê. Îí óëåãñÿ áîëüøåé ÷àñòüþ ñâîåãî âåñà íà áåçâîëüíî ðàññëàáëåííîå áåäðî Ñåâåðóñà, è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà.   
Ïðÿäè ïåðåêðó÷åííûõ ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ ñêëåèëèñü îò ïîòà è ðàçìåòàëèñü ïî âñåìó ëèöó Ñåâåðóñà, ïîõîæèå íà êàêèå-òî òàéíûå ñèìâîëû. Åãî ãóáû áûëè ñæàòû â çàãàäî÷íîì âûðàæåíèè, òÿæåëîå äûõàíèå ñ óñèëèåì âûðûâàëîñü ÷åðåç åãî áîëüøîé íîñ, íîçäðè òðåïåòàëè îò íàïðÿæåíèÿ. È ýòè íåâåðîÿòíûå ãëàçà ïðîíçàëè Ðåìóñà íàñêâîçü, òåïåðü îòêðûòûå è ÿñíûå, è î÷åíü íàñòîðîæåííî íà íåãî ñìîòðÿùèå. Îí íå ìîã âûäåðæàòü ýòî íåóâåðåííîå âûðàæåíèå â ãëàçàõ ëþáèìîãî. Ðåìóñ íåæíî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ùåêå Ñåâåðóñà, ïûòàÿñü îñîçíàòü è ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàêèì æå îáðàçîì âûðàçèòü ýòî ñîâåðøåííîå è ãëóáîêîå îáîæàíèå, êîòîðîå îí èñïûòûâàë, ýòî ïåðåïîëíÿþùåå åãî ÷óâñòâî çàâåðøåííîñòè. Ðàöèîíàëüíûé õîëîäíûé ãîëîñ â åãî ãîëîâå ðàññóäèòåëüíî íàøåïòûâàë åìó, ÷òî ãëóïî áûëî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ òàêèì îáðàçîì. Ïîòîìó ÷òî, âîçìîæíî, âñåìó âèíîé ðàçáóøåâàâøèåñÿ ãîðìîíû, åãî ïîäðîñòêîâûé âîçðàñò, è äþæèíà äðóãèõ ïðè÷èí, ìîë÷àëèâî ïðèïèñûâàåìûõ èì åãî áîëåå ÷åì ãëóïîìó è áåçðàññóäíîìó ïîâåäåíèþ. Íî ýòî íå îùóùàëîñü, êàê ãîðìîíû, èëè âîçðàñò, èëè êàêèå-òî äðóãèå ïðè÷èíû. Ýòî ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü êàê ÷òî-òî âåëèêîå è ÷óäåñíîå, è äàæå ãîðàçäî áîëåå ãðàíäèîçíîå, ÷åì ëèøü äâà ýòèõ ïðîñòûõ ïîíÿòèÿ.   
«ß òàê ñèëüíî ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ», - ïðîøåïòàë Ðåìóñ. Îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî óãîäíî, ýòîìó ìàëü÷èêó, êîòîðûé îòäàë åìó ñåáÿ, êàê óäèâèòåëüíûé è íåîáûêíîâåííûé ïîäàðîê.   
«Çíàåøü, ýòî âðÿä ëè ÷òî-òî ìåíÿåò», - ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ ñ òèõèì âçäîõîì.  
«Ýòî ìåíÿåò àáñîëþòíî âñå!», - ñ ñîâåðøåííîé è ïîëíîé óâåðåííîñòüþ âûïàëèë Ðåìóñ.  
«ß âñå åùå ñîáèðàþñü ðàñïëàòèòüñÿ çà âñå, êîãäà âåðíóñü â ñâîå îáùåæèòèå»  
«Îñòàíüñÿ ñî ìíîé, à?»  
«Ðåìóñ! ß íå ìîãó, òû æå çíàåøü».  
«Åñëè îí òðîíåò òåáÿ, ÿ âûðâó åìó êèøêè è ñêîðìëþ áàáóèíàì ïðîôåññîðà Àðãîòà.», - ñåðüåçíî è ñïîêîéíî ïîîáåùàë Ðåìóñ.  
«ÎÊ, òû ïðàâ, ýòî ìåíÿåò äåëî», - Ñåâåðóñ çàäóì÷èâî ïåðåïëåë ñâîè ïàëüöû ñ âîëîñàìè Ðåìóñà, - «Çíàåøü, ýòî íå ïîäðàçóìåâàëîñü, ÿ èìåþ â âèäó ëþáîâü. Ëþáîâü ýòî íå÷òî ãîðàçäî áîëüøåå, ÷åì ñåêñ».  
«Ëþáîâü ýòî íå÷òî ãîðàçäî áîëüøåå, ÷åì ñåêñ. Íî, ÷òî ìîãó ñêàçàòü ÿ, ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ïàðåíü. Ñåêñ ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøàÿ âåùü». Ðåìóñ, îñêàëèâøèñü ïî-âîë÷üè, óñìåõíóëñÿ è èãðèâî êóñíóë ïàëüöû Ñåâåðóñà. «Îñîáåííî ñ òîáîé», - äîáàâèë îí âïîëãîëîñà.   
«Ìì, ïðàâäà?», - Ñåâåðóñ ïðîâåë ïî íèæíåé ãóáå ãðèôôèíäîðöà óêàçàòåëüíûì ïàëüöåì.   
«Òû ÷òî, è â ïðàâäó íå çíàåøü, êàêîé òû ïîòðÿñàþùèé?»  
«Îòêóäà áû òåáå ýòî çíàòü?», - âîïðîñ Ñåâåðóñà ïðîçâó÷àë ñëåãêà âûçûâàþùå.  
«ß çíàþ, ïîòîìó ÷òî åñëè áû ýòî áûëî áû õîòü íåìíîãî ëó÷øå, ÿ áû óìåð, òóïîé òû ïðèäóðîê!»  
«Î! Òàê òîæå íè÷åãî õîðîøåãî. ß ïîëàãàþ, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ìíå ëó÷øå ê òåáå íå ïðèêàñàòüñÿ áîëüøå, ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, ÷òî ÿ áóäó äåëàòü ñ òâîèì ðàçëàãàþùèìñÿ òðóïîì».   
«Ñåâ!», - áåñïîìîùíî ñìåÿñü, Ðåìóñ ðóõíóë íà äëèííóþ ôèãóðó ìàëü÷èêà. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê åãî îáõâàòèëè äëèííûå ðóêè, è óäîâëåòâîðåííî óñòðîèë ãîëîâó íà ïëå÷å Ñåâåðóñà. «À æèçíü-òî ñòàíîâèòñÿ âñå ñëîæíåå, ïðàâäà?»  
«È ÿ î òîì æå».  
«Äóìàåøü, ìû ñìîæåì ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì?»  
«À ó íàñ åñòü äðóãîé âûáîð?»  
«Íå çíàþ… äà, äóìàþ åñòü. Ìû ïðîñòî ìîãëè áû ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ýòîãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî, è âåðíóòüñÿ ê íàøèì ïðåæíèì æèçíÿì»  
«ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ñìîãó ñäåëàòü ýòî»  
Îáîðîòåíü ïåðåâåë äûõàíèå. Îí íå äûøàë, çàñòûâ â îæèäàíèè îòâåòà Ñåâåðóñà. – «ß òîæå»  
«Ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, ÷òî ìû òåïåðü íå ìîæåì îòäåëàòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà. Òàê ÷òî ëè?», - ó Ñåâåðóñà ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî ïî÷òè òàê, êàê áóäòî åãî çàáàâëÿëà ñàìà èäåÿ.   
«Âûãëÿäèò âðîäå òîãî. Ýòî òî êà÷åñòâî, êîòîðîå òû ìîæåøü íàáëþäàòü ó íàñ, Ëþïèíîâ. Îäíàæäû çàâëàäåâ êàêîé-íèáóäü âåùüþ, ìû êðàéíå íåîõîòíî âûïóñêàåì åå èç ðóê»  
«Ñ òåì æå óñïåõîì ïðîäîëæàé â òîì æå äóõå».  
«Ñåâ, ÷òî òû äå…? Îõõ-õ-õ… ììììì… ýé!»  
«Ïîñëóøàé, ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ íàñ, Ñíåéïîâ. Îäíàæäû ïîëó÷èâ ÷òî-ëèáî, ìû ëèøü íå ìîæåì ïåðåñòàòü òðàõàòüñÿ ñ ýòèì….»  
  
The end  
  
Ïðîäîëæåíèå ñëåäóåò. 


End file.
